Jay Ababwa
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: -Genio- exclamó con confianza- ¡deseo que me conviertas en un príncipe! -¡¿Qué!- exclamaron Beck y André a la vez. -Sí- afirmó con decisión-. La quiero. Quiero poder amarla. Quiero darle la opción de amarme a mí. Pero soy una mujer. Y por encima de todo tengo que salvarla. Y si así no consigo que se case conmigo al menos impediré que se case con el idiota de Ryder. *Aladdín AU*
1. La Rata y La Princesa

**Sobra decir que es un AU del Aladdín de Disney.**

* * *

 **La Rata y La Princesa**

En alguna parte del mundo, justo en ese punto en el que el clima seco y el comienzo de la viva vegetación competían por adueñarse del terreno, se extendía el reino de Hollywood, y en su seno estaba la ciudad de Arts. Arts era la próspera capital de un próspero país, con toda la majestuosidad que eso significaba. Sus muros se extendían con gracia y belleza, recortando el paisaje casi árido que la rodeaba, y entre esas paredes bullía la vida y la gente de esa gran ciudad. Su mercado, su situación y sus aliados comerciales la convertían en una de las más respetadas y codiciadas de todo el continente, lo que le daba un gran poder, y a la vez una gran ocupación.

Pero no todo era bello y boyante dentro de sus muros, como en todas las grandes ciudades de aquella época, las riquezas estaban mal repartidas, y mientras unos sonreían cuando tiraban las sobras de sus platos llenos había niños que rebuscaban entre los restos de basura que ya habían sido saqueados por los perros.

Por eso Jade y Beck corrían esa tarde, delante de un puñado de guardias con los escudos de Hollywood, con una barra de pan bajo el brazo y un par de manzanas en cada mano. La diferencia era que ellos, mientras huían despavoridos para salvar la vida, sonreían con alegría mientras discutían el porqué de su suerte.

-Te dije que no debíamos ir a por las manzanas- le reprochó la chica-. La avaricia rompe el saco.

-¿Qué avaricia puede tener quien no tiene nada, Jade? Además, a ti te encantan las manzanas- se defendió con una radiante sonrisa-. Lo hice por ti.

-Sí, y yo voy a acabar en prisión o con una mano menos por ti como nos cojan.

Por suerte para ambos, las armas de fuego no habían sido inventadas todavía, aunque en algún punto de oriente ya estaban comenzando a experimentar con la pólvora, así que mientras siguieran siendo lo suficientemente rápidos como para mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus afilados sables saldrían victoriosos de esta. Y los años en la calle los habían hecho muy rápidos.

El gracioso mono mascota que habían rescatado de un feriante destartalado cuando era poco más que un bebé, trepó sobre uno de los pósteres que sostenían el puesto que tenían delante y rompió la fina cuerda con los dientes, justo a tiempo para que ellos dos pasaran antes de que la amplia tela callera sobre los guardias, dándoles el tiempo justo para despistarlos.

-¡Bien hecho, Robbie!- felicitó Beck a simio que había saltado sobre su hombro.

-¡Uh-ah!- respondió este.

-¡Nos separamos aquí! ¡Es más fácil escabullirse entre la gente!- dijo Jade.

-¡Buena idea!

Y fue buena idea, funcionó casi a la perfección. Casi, porque después se tropezó con un idiota al que alguna otra vez le había tomado algo "prestado de forma permanente" y antes de darse cuenta volvía a tener a otro montón de hombres vestidos con sobrevestas de color blanco y lila y grandes sables blandidos al viento. Maldiciendo su mala pata y a todos los idiotas que alguna vez se dedicaron a amargarle la vida se adentró entre estrechos callejones conectados en ángulos que la ocultaban de la vista hasta creer estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, hasta que se topó de frente con la empalizada que separaba el palacio del rey del resto de la ciudad. Escuchó de nuevo a su espalda las voces de los hombres, miró a un lado y a otro de la calle y sacó un ancho pañuelo de su bolsillo. Envolvió con apresurado cuidado los alimentos que portaba, los escondió a un lado y usó las ramas de la enredadera que trepaba los muros. Nadie la buscaría allí dentro, aunque si lo hacían más que una mano de menos le esperaba una muerte segura.

Pero Jade no le tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, así que en cuestión de segundos, y tras comprobar que el arbusto crecía también por el otro lado, descendía hacia los jardines de palacio. Se escondió detrás de las espesas hojas de alguna exótica planta que la realeza había mandado traer hasta allí, apretando la espalda contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Uf! Eso ha estado cerca.

Sólo tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo, asegurarse de no ser vista y podría volver a su refugio sana y salva. Esperaba que el idiota de Beck hubiera conseguido también salirse con la suya. Pero sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se vieron interrumpidos de golpe por una melodía armoniosa que llegó a sus oídos, atravesando los jardines y llamándola como el seductor canto de una sirena que atrae a los hombres a su perdición, y Jade acudió a su reclamo avanzando a escondidas entre las ramas y los arbustos como un espíritu errante que vaga embaucado por los designios de un invocador maestro, sin saber que iba a encontrarse con su perdición. Porque aquella dulce y cálida voz era la más hermosa que jamás había oído.

Parada detrás de un matojo que no conocía pero que brillaba con delicadas flores púrpuras, vio también la visión más hermosa que sus ojos habían apreciado jamás. Sentada en los bordes de una inmensa fuente de mármol blanco que escupía con fuerza el agua al aire, veía recortada la figura de la mujer vestida de suaves telas de tonos celestes y aguamarina que esculpían su perfecta figura. La muchacha, que cantaba ajena y despreocupada mientras hundía los dedos entre las ondas del líquido que arrullaba su melodía, le mostraba también un brillante hombro cincelado sobre bronce, con dos pecas traviesas que resaltaban sobre el cálido moreno de su piel, acompañadas por los suaves bucles de cabello oscuro que se escurrían por su espalda.

Jade no podía respirar, no sabía cuántas veces Beck le había hablado de aquella sensación que los dos habían desconocido hasta ahora, esa en la que ella se había negado a creer y por la que se había burlado del chico, por su tonta fe ciega en algo que sólo ocurría en las historias para niños, pero que en ese momento supo que existía de verdad. Desde ese preciso instante, mirando con la boca abierta a la muchacha cuya belleza estaba envuelta y enmarcada por aquel hermoso jardín y los cálidos reflejos del sol, supo que se había enamorado.

Los rugidos lastimeros de un animal que no había visto hasta ese momento, enajenada por la visión de aquella deidad, rompieron la magia. La tigresa de la princesa Tori, había escuchado hablar de esa bestia. Jade tragó saliva entonces, porque aquello significaba que la mujer de la que se había enamorado a primera vista no era otra que la princesa Tori Vega de Hollywood. No había guardado ninguna esperanza desde el principio, pero aquello, por algún motivo, hizo el golpe todavía más duro.

-¡Oh, Trina!- rio el objeto de su inmediata adoración, y su risa era tan hermosa como ella.

Jade resistió el impulso de golpearse la cara. ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan cursi? En cuestión de segundos sus pensamientos se habían tornado idiotas y empalagosos, de esa forma que tanto le reprochaba a Beck.

Otra risa le llegó a los oídos y, de la misma forma que sus ojos habían obviado la presencia de la bestia, la figura de Tori había eclipsado por completo la presencia de la muchacha cuyos cabellos rojos la hacían destacar en el paisaje.

-Siempre hace lo mismo- se quejó-. Nunca puedo escucharte cantar el final de una canción.

-No es culpa mía si mi pequeña cachorrilla tiene aspiraciones de diva- bromeó la princesa rascando el mentón del animal que había dejado de gruñir para ronronear a su contacto.

-De diva frustrada- se burló la pelirroja, y Jade habría jurado que la tigresa la miró mal.

Escondida todavía sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca y, movida por un impulso que no sabía que tiraba de ella, dio dos pasos temblorosos hacia delante y una rama se quebró bajo sus pies. Al instante siguiente unas afiladas garras se enterraban en sus hombros, mientras el peso de al menos cuatro sacos de grano le oprimía el pecho.

-¡Detente, Trina!- escuchó gritar a la princesa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo horripilantemente cerca que estaban los belfos del animal de su rostro, mientras le echaba encima su húmedo y agobiante aliento. Tal vez sí le tuviera algo de miedo a la muerte.

-¡Apártate, Trina!- dijo Tori mientras tiraba del elegante collar de la tigresa para apartarla de ella.- Ven aquí. ¡Atrás!

Jade notó los agudos pinchazos quedarse sobre su clavícula cuando el cuerpo de la bestia se retiró del suyo. Tori la mantenía retenida, con cierta dificultad y miró a la extraña con un gesto amenazante pero a la vez curioso.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? Estos jardines son privados y estar aquí puede acarrearte muchos problemas.

-L-l-l-lo, lo, lo sé…- levantó las manos y maldijo su lengua por atragantarse entre sus dientes-Y-y-yo, uhm, oh…

-Habla- pidió la princesa con cierta exigencia.

-Sí, s-sí, sí… uh.

Entonces la tercera chica comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-¿No ves que la estás intimidando, Tori? Es sólo una pobre muchacha que acaba de ser sorprendida husmeando por los jardines de palacio por un enorme tigre y está siendo interrogada por la princesa.

Tori pareció mirarla con incredulidad un momento, luego bajó la vista hacia la intrusa y después a su tigresa que todavía tiraba un poco de ella para volver a cernirse sobre su presa. Levantó las cejas sorprendida, le dio un tirón más fuerte a Trina para que se quedara quieta y se dirigió a la chica que apenas se había incorporado sobre los codos y sobre cuyos hombros comenzaba a intuirse un fino rastro rojo dónde las zarpas de su mascota se habían posado.

-Tienes razón, Cat. Lo siento mucho, muchacha, mi intención no es delatarte pero te exijo explicar qué hacías detrás de estos arbustos.

Jade suspiró, se tragó el nudo que enmudecía su respuesta y se recordó que ella jamás se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando la mujer más hermosa del mundo se estuviera dirigiendo a ella.

-Puedo…- se aclaró la voz con enfado antes de intentarlo de nuevo-. Puedo explicároslo, princesa, pero temo que acabaría en la misma situación a si me delatarais directamente en este mismo instante.

-¡Oh, descuida, muchacha!- volvió a reír Cat, y a Jade comenzaba a irritarle aquello.- Tal vez te interesaría saber que nuestra princesa aquí presente siente un cierto desdén por acatar las normas.

Tori sonrió.

-No te preocupes, muchacha, prometo que si no has matado a nadie no voy a delatarte.

Jade tragó saliva, porque su sonrisa también tenía ese efecto enmudecedor en ella, y porque estaba cansada ya de comportarse como una completa idiota.

-Uhm, lo explicaré- dijo poniéndose en pie para recuperar algo de dignidad-. Estaba huyendo de los guardias cuando llegué a los muros del palacio. Si no hubiera trepado por ellos hubiera perdido al menos una mano. Siento haberos importunado, no era mi intención, y juro que no pretendía más que esperar a que pasaran de largo y volver a salir por donde había entrado. Pero entonces vuestro canto me distrajo, y no me di cuenta del pasar del tiempo, porque la vuestra es la voz más hermosa que jamás he tenido el placer de escuchar.

Las mejillas de la princesa enrojecieron aún debajo de su piel morena, y un pequeño tironcillo de regocijo y orgullo le pinchó el pecho a la ladrona. Al menos había conseguido causar en la muchacha un poco de ese mismo efecto que tenía esta sobre ella.

-Tienes que admitir que es encantadora, Tori- chilló con alegría Cat.

Tori se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y puso la espalda recta para recuperar su porte noble.

-¿Y por qué tenías que huir de los guardias si puede saberse?

-No todos en el reino tenemos la oportunidad de trabajar. Siempre he sido huérfana y las gentes no suelen mostrarse muy confiados con nosotros, cuando vives en las calles tienes que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, y cuando haces eso sueles tener muy mala reputación con los demás.

La princesa apenas había abandonado los muros de palacio, y toda su educación social, comercial, diplomática y política solía siempre obviar la situación de los estratos más humildes de la sociedad, y en lo tocante al tema de bandidos y ladrones los referían sólo como vagos y maleantes que envenenaban la prosperidad de los reinos, nunca nadie se planteaba si había algún motivo más humano detrás de sus comportamientos reprobables. Cat, por el contrario, había podido disfrutar de más visitas al bazar y los barrios artesanos, con menos compañía, aislamiento y protección que la otra muchacha, así que estaba bastante más familiarizada con toda la desgracia a la que Jade se refería.

-Tiene razón. Poca gente da oportunidades a los extraños, se dejan llevar por las habladurías.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Tori recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa-. Tal vez he sido yo quien ha acabado importunándote.

-Estoy bastante acostumbrada. No debes preocuparte.

Jade le sonrío de verdad, con confianza, por primera vez, y la princesa le devolvió el gesto, con cierta malicia detrás de sus ojos achocolatados.

-¿Tori?- advirtió Cat la mirada de su amiga.

-Te ofrezco un trato…

-¡Oh!- enrojeció de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había obviado presentarse.- ¡Jade! Me llamo Jade.

-Bien, Jade. No voy a delatarte, pero a cambio voy a pedirte algo.

La chica la miró desconfiada, preguntándose qué podía ofrecerle ella a una princesa.

-Claro. Si está en mi mano.

-¡Oh, lo está! Sabes entrar y salir sin ser vista. ¡Enséñame!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Tori!

Hasta Trina pareció gruñirle algo, pero la chica las calló levantando una mano.

-Sácame de aquí, Jade. Sólo un día y prometo no decir nada de tu presencia y recompensarte por ello.

Ahora sí que estaba hablando su idioma, pero a quién iba a engañar, hubiera hecho todo lo que le pidiera por tenerla el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, aunque sabía que si las pillaban ella estaría condenada a muerte mientras que a la princesa sólo le cayera un buen rapapolvo.

-Tori, no…

-¡Vamos, Cat!- le pidió sosteniéndole las manos.- Sabes cuánto ansío poder salir sin toda esa parafernalia. Ser sólo una persona normal en el bazar y ver todo aquello que me ocultan. Ver como es todo en realidad. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Necesito que me cubras.

Cat cedió. Jade sabía que iba a hacerlo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Le enseñó todas las partes de la ciudad que estaba segura que jamás había visto la princesa, sin acercarla demasiado a las zonas más peligrosas. No necesitaba ponerla en peligro para mostrarle la realidad que clamaba. Tori seguía sorprendiéndola a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Su ingenio, su dulzura, su amabilidad, su peligrosa curiosidad por lo que la rodeaba. Incluso se las había ingeniado para meterlas en líos cuando le había gritado a un tendero por amenazar a un niño en el bazar, y antes de saber bien cómo habían llegado a ello estaban corriendo de nuevo delante de los guardias. El brillo del sudor resplandeciente sobre el abdomen desnudo de la princesa, que había dejado al descubierto al apartar la capa oscura que la camuflaba también la sorprendió, y la sorprendió también en algún punto de su bajo vientre.

-¡Dioses, princesa! Jamás habría pensado que tendría la oportunidad de verte correr delante de tus propios guardias.

-Si los detenía me habría descubierto, y no soy tan tonta como todos esos estúpidos príncipes parecen creer, sé que corres un gran riesgo estando aquí conmigo.

-¿Príncipes?- preguntó extrañada Jade, comenzando a caminar de nuevo cuando lo creyó seguro.

-Sí. Todos esos pretendientes mentecatos que me busca mi padre. Ya sabes, normas y leyes estúpidas- le restó importancia con un ademán despreocupado, siguiéndola también.

Jade abrió el pañuelo con los alimentos que había estado cargando, sacando una manzana y ofreciéndosela. Tori se dio cuenta entonces del tiempo que llevaban fuera y que la carrera, además, le había abierto un amplio agujero en el estómago. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada en el suelo polvoriento y algo de culpabilidad por tomar algo de la chica que no tenía prácticamente nada asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo media- dijo para mitigar un poco los remordimientos.

Jade, con sorprendente habilidad, partió la pieza de fruta en dos y le tendió una mitad antes de darse el gusto con la otra.

-La ciudad es hermosa. Aunque también triste- dijo la princesa ajustando la capucha sobre sus cabellos mientras daba cuenta de la comida.

-La vida en sí es hermosa y triste- se encogió de hombros-. No es culpa de nadie, pero tampoco nadie hace nada por intentar remediar los males. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tori? ¿Por qué deseabas salir del palacio?

-Precisamente por eso- contestó imitando su gesto-. No puedes intentar remediar las cosas que desconoces. Mi padre no entiende que aislarme de los males del mundo no me ayudará a regir el reino cuando la carga de la corona pese sobre mis hombros. Y me mata que continúen tratándome como una niña.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- le picó la curiosidad, aunque tenía la sensación de que debía de saber la respuesta ya, seguramente más de la mitad del reino la supiera.

-Dieciséis.

No era una niña. No en esa época, esa cultura ni ese reino. La verdad es que muchas de las hijas de la ciudad estaban ya desposadas a esa edad. Pero le quedaba un largo camino por delante.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Uh?- murmuró con la boca abierta y tomada por sorpresa, perdida en sus divagaciones.- Diecinueve.

Tori levantó una ceja. Quería preguntar más cosas pero no creía que fuera demasiado acertado, después de todo apenas se conocían.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jade con desconfianza.

-¿Qué?- repitió Tori sorprendida.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿El qué?

-¿Esa expresión en tu rostro? ¿A qué venía?

-¿Qué expresión? No venía a nada, sólo…

Un ruido sordo las distrajo. Miraron al lugar del que procedía, la entrada de una callejuela más estrecha en la cual se encontraban dos niños pequeños, una muchachita de unos diez años como mucho y otro que debía ser su hermano por su parecido, de al menos cuatro o cinco veranos menos. El corazón de la princesa se detuvo al ver como rebuscaban entre los desperdicios de alguna familia en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Jade suspiró a su lado antes de ir hacia ellos con paso calmado, para no asustarlos demasiado. Aun así la niña tomó al menor de la mano y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando protegerlo de la desconocida y mirándola con miedo y desconfianza.

Jade tenía fama, entre la gente que la conocía de ser fría, huraña e hiriente, pero recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo era estar al otro lado de esa callejuela y abrazar a Beck mientras el mundo le parecía demasiado grande y aterrador. Sacó el pañuelo y lo abrió delante de ellos, ofreciéndole todo su contenido. La barra de pan y las tres manzanas que todavía quedaban. El corazón de Tori volvió a latir, pero esta vez henchido de una sensación caliente y dulce que le estremeció el alma al ver a la mujer darle todo lo que tenía a dos niños hambrientos.

-Jade…

-No digas nada, Tori- la cortó guardando el pañuelo vacío en su bolsillo.

Así que Tori se limitó a tomarla del brazo y apretarse contra su cuerpo mientras seguían caminando.

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

* * *

-¿Es aquí donde vives?- dijo Tori dejando caer la capucha a su espalda.

La mujer asintió. Allí, en la parte de arriba de un edificio abandonado y medio caído, cuya pared exterior estaba abierta, de forma que permitía ver con claridad los tejados de los edificios de Arts extenderse delante y, recortado en el fondo, la silueta del enorme palacio real de Hollywood, mientras el sol se ponía a su espalda, hundiendo de naranja el suelo.

-¡Jade!- gritó una voz a su lado- ¡Por los dioses, pedazo de idiota egoísta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tardar tanto en regresar? Pensaba que te habían pillado.

-Nadie puede pillarme, Beck- respondió con arrogancia-. Este es Beck, es casi mi hermano y ese mono estúpido de allí es Robbie.

Robbie bajó sobre ella, ofreciéndole una diminuta mano y profiriéndole agudos chilliditos como saludo. Tori la tomó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es un placer, Robbie.

-¡Oh! Encantado, señorita, ¿a quién le debo el placer?- saludó Beck tomando y besando el dorso de su mano.

-Tori- respondió ella al notar que Jade estaba dudando qué decir.

-¿Tori? ¿Cómo la princesa Tori?

-La misma- concedió con un rubor avergonzado.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron más de lo que jamás lo habían hecho, o, al menos, de lo que Jade recordaba.

-Cierra la boca, Beck, no vaya a caérsete- se burló.

-¿Cómo…?

-Digamos que Tori me salvó de ser pillada.

-Mejor digamos que Jade se coló en el palacio y prácticamente nos calló encima.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Fue tu tigre el que me cayó encima! Literalmente.

La princesa bajó la vista algo cohibida al recordarlo, recordando las marcas rojizas que lucían ahora en la camisa de la muchacha.

-Yo… lo siento. Trina está entrenada para defenderme.

-¡Ey!- llamó su atención Jade levantándole el mentón con un cariño inusitado en ella.- No te preocupes. Me alegro de saber que al menos estarás siempre a salvo. Oh, uh- boqueó enrojeciendo también-, quiero decir, que mi princesa estará a salvo. ¡Nuestra princesa! Nuestra.

Desvió la vista y Beck dejó relucir una sonrisa envidiable y cómplice mientras reía internamente por la forma tan poco característica con la que su amiga trataba a la chica. Conocía muy bien a su amiga, así que supo detectar fácilmente el momento en el que comenzó a sobrar.

-Yo… eh. Me tengo que ir. Vuelvo en un rato. ¡Vamos, Robbie!- se excusó tendiéndole el brazo al mono que saltó sobre él.

Jade le miró con extrañeza, o, al menos, a su espalada en retirada.

-¿Crees que lo he intimidado?- preguntó Tori preocupada.

-Es lo más probable- decidió responder en lugar de lo que creía que verdaderamente estaba haciendo el chico.

El lugar, cubierto de alfombras y mantas viejas, salpicado de cojines y con algunas ropas y artilugios que los chicos habían ido recolectando, parecía más acogedor de lo que alguien hubiera pensado de un edificio en ruinas. Tori pudo ver que la cortina abierta que colgaba de un lado del agujero en la pared estaba preparada para taparlo por entero por las noches. Se acercó a él, sentándose en el borde sin miedo alguno y mirando el atardecer sobre su ciudad.

-Tienes unas vistas preciosas.

-Algo bueno tenía que tener en mi vida- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-Bueno. También tienes a Beck y a Robbie.

-Tienes razón- asintió con una sonrisa discreta-. Y ahí tienes tu magnífico hogar. El palacio. Beck y yo solíamos mirarlo e imaginar que vivíamos en él cuando éramos pequeños.

Prefirió no contarle que todavía hoy seguían haciéndolo, imaginando que un día conseguirían vivir en un sitio así.

-No es tan fantástico como todo el mundo piensa. Todo el mundo tiene tu vida decidida desde el momento en el que naces, y tú no tienes ninguna opinión al respecto.

-Es mejor que vivir en la calle, no tener dónde cobijarte en invierno o tener que robar para poder llevarte algo a la boca.

-En el palacio todos se empeñan en protegerte, en ocultarte del resto del mundo. Pospones tu vida a esperas de un futuro que no llegará, y si llega no será el que en el fondo deseas.

-Todo el mundo se cree por encima de ti, y tú también acabas creyéndotelo.

-Todos creen que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Te arrinconan y te separan del resto, te repudian. Es como si te encerraran en una…

-Te protegen, te alejan del mundo, te aíslan. Es como estar en una…

-¡Jaula!- dijeron a la vez.

Se miraron con una sonrisa sincera, sintiendo entre ellas un vínculo que sólo habían experimentado antes con Beck y Cat. Era extraño sentirse de la misma manera con alguien a quien acababas de conocer que con el único amigo que habías tenido toda tu vida. Tenía que ser algo especial, algo mágico, único. Jade sabía que al menos para ella lo era.

Tori bajó la mirada a sus labios, y la ladrona sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, la princesa no podía estar recortando la distancia. Tenía que ser ella, pero por algún motivo el espacio que las separaba seguía siendo cada vez más pequeño. Estaba segura de que la suave brisa cálida que le azotó la barbilla era el aliento de Tori. Hasta que un ruido rompió la magia y se separaron con tanta rapidez que acabó cada una al lado opuesto del hueco.

-¡Yo, eh! Estaba…- explicó Beck levantando los brazos con culpabilidad- Me había olvidado… yo… uhm, lo siento, me voy. Me voy

-Ahm…-se aclaró la garganta Tori.- Creo que se está haciendo tarde. Debería volver ya.

-Sí- se apresuró Jade-. Sí.

* * *

Esa noche, acurrucada entre sus mantas y almohadas, con los suaves ronquidos de Beck al otro lado de la habitación y los murmullos apagados de Robbie dormido sobre su hamaca, Jade miraba al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Recordando a la muchacha con la que había pasado la tarde, la princesa. Beck llevaba años convenciéndola de que algún día le llegaría ese momento, y cuando por fin se había enamorado lo había hecho de un imposible. Pero en ese momento le daba igual porque, mientras yacía entre sus mantas y almohadas, sólo podía pensar en la forma en la que los labios de la morena se habían posado sobre su comisura al besar su mejilla como despedida.

-Muchas gracias, Jade- le había susurrado al pie de la muralla del palacio-. Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.

-No has tenido muchos con los que compararlo entonces- había bromeado ella.

-Oh, créeme- sonrió la princesa con confianza y picardía-, los he tenido.

Pero se había enamorado de un imposible, porque Tori era una princesa y ella una simple rata callejera.

* * *

 **Quería escribir algo ligero y sencillo y de alguna forma salió esta idea que rompe un poco con lo que suelo escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo aunque sea poco más que un prólogo.**

 **ZR**


	2. Jade y Tori

**Jade y Tori**

Esa noche Tori le había pedido que volviera a visitarla, y la forma en la que Jade la había mirado le dejó claro que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente su buen humor era contagioso, claro está, hasta que llegó su padre echando pestes por los pasillos de palacio.

-Venga, Cat. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? Lo siento mucho- se disculpó con su amiga, poniéndole morritos-. Es que fue un día fantástico, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Ya. Tuve que mentirles a tus padres, Tori. Como se les hubiera ocurrido ir a tu dormitorio a ver qué tal estabas me hubieran descubierto mintiéndole a los reyes- recriminó ella-. Puede que sea tu prima y que tus padres me criaran como a tu hermana pero sueles olvidar que en el fondo sólo soy tu dama de compañía.

Tenía razón. Los padres de Cat, los primos de su madre, los Valentine, y su primogénito habían muerto en una epidemia muchos años atrás, cuando ellas tenían tan sólo cuatro años. Con la buena relación que sus madres tenían habían decidido que lo mejor era enviar a la menor con ellos una vez el resto de la familia cayó enferma. Al ser tan joven Cat había perdido la regencia de las tierras, aunque no su título por mucho que este fuera ahora más bien honorífico, por lo que se había quedado en la corte como dama de compañía de la pequeña princesa. Las dos eran felices juntas, las habían criado como a hermanas y los reyes le habían demostrado su amor y cariño a la pelirroja, pero no por ello debían olvidar que una era sirvienta de la otra, aunque ellas no lo consideraran así.

-Tienes razón. Te debo más que una disculpa- murmuró sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Cat suspiró.

-Te mueres de ganas por contármelo todo, ¿no es verdad?- preguntó con una mirada cómplice.

Tori sonrió de forma radiante.

-¡Tori! ¡Tori!- entraron los gritos de su padre en su habitación, seguidos de la figura del rey.- ¡Tori! ¿Qué es eso de que el príncipe de Los Angeles se marchó ayer? ¡Llegó ayer, Tori!

-Vamos, padre, era un niño consentido y engreído. No queremos a alguien como él en el trono de Hollywood.

Su padre suspiró con desesperación, de forma sonora, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas, Cat, por favor?-pidió el rey.

Y, aunque sea con educación, lo que el rey pide es una orden. Así que Tori no pudo enfadarse cuando la chica hizo rápidamente mutis por el foro.

-Padre…

-No, Tori, escúchame. Sabes que queda poco tiempo para tu cumpleaños y sabes lo que dice la ley. Para…

-… tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños debes estar desposada con un príncipe- repitió a la par que su progenitor.

-¡Tori!

-Lo siento, padre. ¿Pero no puedes entender que no quiero casarme con cualquiera? Quiero que sea por amor. Quiero encontrar al indicado.

-Y es por eso por lo que dejamos que seas tú la que elija de entre tus pretendientes. Han llegado príncipes de todas partes del continente, Tori- explicó con cariño, acariciando su mejilla-. Eres hermosa, como tu madre. Aprovecha eso.

-Pero, padre…

-No hay peros, Tori. Debes elegir un esposo. Parece que no entendieras lo que está en juego.

-Lo entiendo, padre- le respondió al suelo.

-David- llamó su madre desde la puerta.

-Toda tuya, Holly. A ver si tú puedes meter un poco de sensatez en esa cabeza tan dura que tiene- le besó la mejilla y salió de la sala.

-Hija…

-Lo sé, madre, lo sé- murmuró cansada-. Elegiré a un pretendiente a tiempo.

La reina se sentó a su lado, le apartó unos cuantos cabellos de la cara y le levantó el rostro con dulzura.

-Tu padre y yo entendemos lo que sientes. Nosotros nos casamos de la misma manera, pero míranos, somos felices juntos. Porque nos dimos tiempo para conocernos primero, para que tu padre eligiera si quería que fuera yo la persona con la que compartiría su vida.

Tori la miró a los ojos, pensando que aquel trato no había sido igual de justo para su madre que para su padre. A ella habían sido sus propios padres, los abuelos de Tori, los reyes de California, los que la habían enviado a pretender la mano del príncipe de Hollywood, ella no había tenido ni voz ni voto en el asunto, aunque tal vez, si lo hubiera querido de verdad, podría haber sido desagradable con el príncipe David para que no la hubiera elegido a ella. Sin embargo, sus padres le habían asegurado que se habían casado por amor, que los dos deseaban al otro en el momento de prometerse, porque se habían tomado su tiempo para conocerse, porque, dentro de esa manera retorcidamente injusta, se habían elegido el uno al otro. Y eso era lo que querían para ella.

Pero Tori sólo encontraba muchachos petulantes y egocéntricos que la amaban por lo que valía su reino, o algún cabeza hueca que parecía quererla por su belleza pero que intelectualmente no tenía nada que ofrecerle, o un solo punto en común.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, aunque no sea demasiado acertado con sus palabras, es que no quiere que se te eche el tiempo encima y tenga que verse obligado a casarte con el último pretendiente que venga, sea cual sea. Aunque no te haga feliz. ¿Lo entiendes, hija?

-Esa ley es injusta.

-Lo sé, cariño- su madre la envolvió entre sus brazos-. Lo sé.

* * *

Jade tardó casi dos semanas en reunir el valor para volver al palacio, para ver a la princesa, aunque no iba a admitírselo a Beck y a su mirada irónica. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, de nerviosismo, ansiedad y algo de miedo al rechazo, pero Tori sonrió de una forma tan brillante que no volvió a dudar, y desde entonces les fue demasiado fácil convertirse en amigas, divagando a veces por las calles y otras ocultas en algún punto de los jardines reales, aunque Jade se empeñaba en negar que eran tal cosa, alegando siempre que una huérfana callejera y una princesa no podían ser amigas, pero todas y cada una de las veces, y sin querer, soltaba una sonrisa discreta después de decirlo.

Jade le contaba los pormenores de vivir en la calle, sus aventuras y desventuras, los líos en los que se habían metido Beck y ella, y en lo buenos que se había vuelto con la espada a base de meterse en trabajillos cuanto menos poco seguros. Tori, abrumada por la insustancialidad de la vida de un noble, no podía más que contarle sobre sus sueños y sus pasiones, sobre lo aburridos que podían llegar a ser los grandes bailes y de las pequeñas trastadas que les hacía a los sirvientes y los guardias que la cuidaban cuando era pequeña.

Cuando le contó sobre sus pretendientes y esa estúpida ley que la obligaba a casarse para la fecha de su próximo cumpleaños el alma se le cayó a los pies a Jade, que sabía de siempre que sus sentimientos no iban a ser más que su perdición algún día, más ahora que sabía que la muchacha estaría compartiendo su vida con otro antes de que el año terminara.

Jade convenció a Tori para que experimentara la subida de adrenalina que suponía robar algo en el bazar, inventando una cuidada estratagema para salir airosa, y la princesa, que ponía como excusa los valores morales, no pudo disimular su emoción después de cruzar la esquina de la calle y sacar la manzana de bajo su manto oscuro, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Por otro lado, Tori le ensañaba las delicias de la poesía y la literatura, Jade apenas había visto un libro en su vida y la inseguridad que le causaba el admitir que no sabía siquiera interpretar esas letras la obligaba a mostrar aburrimiento e indiferencia, pero lo cierto es que la hermosa voz de la princesa la envolvía y atrapaba con fuerza, y disfrutaba de cada palabra y cada verso que salía de sus labios, y Tori no podía más que mirarla con cariño cuando la descubrió olvidándose de fingir indiferencia en medio de las aventuras de Simbad el marino.

Y cuando Tori cantaba… Jade se olvidaba de hasta cómo era respirar. Hasta que Trina, en sus delirios de diva, volvía a rugir descompasada, intentando seguir o incluso eclipsar las notas de su dueña. Todas y cada una de las veces, de tal forma que Jade se había sentido tentada a matar a esa bestia, sintiendo un profundo desdén por ella el cual, por otro lado, parecía ser mutuo.

* * *

Las espadas chocaron sobre su cabeza, Jade hizo un quiebro y golpeó el arma contraria para sacarla de su camino, pero no contraatacó, se agachó para esquivar un tajo horizontal que venía con demasiada rapidez, esquivó una estocada, agarró la mano de su contrincante, apartó la espada de su camino, retorció el brazo hasta que esta cayó al suelo y pegó su cuerpo a su espalda, recostando la cabeza de su contrincante sobre su hombro y su propia espada amenazando el cuello de su víctima.

-¡No es justo, Jade!- se quejó Tori, completamente inmóvil girando la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

Jade no dijo nada, sólo la miró, ambas respirando con agitación y sólo podía desear que Tori le echara la culpa al ejercicio en lugar de a la excitación de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo y de que en esa postura prácticamente le estuviera hablando sobre los labios.

-Se supone que me estás enseñando y te estás aprovechado de mí- siguió la princesa que parecía acabar de darse cuenta de cuán cerca estaban.

Jade se pilló a si misma bajando la mirada a esos labios que sólo servían para volverla loca así que se apresuró a retirar su estoque y separarse de ella.

-Tengo que enseñarte a defenderte y para eso tengo que demostrarte cómo va a reaccionar tu enemigo. Ya te he enseñado los golpes básicos, ahora tienes que aprender a reaccionar.

-"Ahora tienes que aprender a reaccionar"- se burló la chica recuperando su arma fingiendo molestia para ocultar su incomodidad.

-Oye, ese tajo iba con mucha fuerza, si no lo hubiera esquivado me hubieras cortado de verdad.

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse.- No pretendía… es que me estabas frustrando...

-No importa, Tori. De hecho era un cumplido, tienes que perderle el miedo a hacerme daño para pillarle el truco. Beck y yo nos hacíamos hasta sangre cuando éramos pequeños, y eso que practicábamos con palos.

Se sentaron en los bordes de una pared semiderruida, siempre iban por las partes más antiguas de la ciudad, ya era lo suficientemente peligroso que la princesa saliera de palacio con Jade como para arriesgarse con zonas más frecuentadas. Tori sacó de su bolsa unos cuantos dátiles para compartirlos, esa era de las cosas que más le gustaban a Jade de sus visitas, la chica siempre llevaba con ella comida para pasar la tarde, rollitos de arroz en hojas de parra, higos secos, pan caliente, diferentes carnes… la mayor parte de las veces eran platos fríos de los que alguien que siempre había vivido en la calle no sabía ni el nombre y otras eran frutas exóticas que no había visto nunca. Normalmente le traía unos cuantos a Beck y a Robbie, a pesar de que sólo los había visto unas pocas veces más.

-Toma, para ti también hay- le ofreció al mono que hasta entonces se había limitado a observarlas aburrido.

Robbie, que normalmente era bastante reticente a acercarse a la chica, trepó sobre su hombro, agarró el dulce y se lo llevó a la boca contento. Tori rio, y Jade se quedó mirándola.

-Tú y Beck tienen una larga historia- comentó entonces, dándole un par de vueltas al fruto.

-Sí- dijo Jade masticando el suyo-. Está ahí casi desde que recuerdo.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Creo que teníamos más o menos unos seis y siete años- miró al cielo-. Se está haciendo algo tarde, Tori. Me dijiste que tu amiga Cat se metería en problemas si volvías a llegar después del atardecer.

-Tienes razón. Vamos- se levantó para entregarle el estoque y ponerse en camino.

Era el de Beck, esas dos espadas eran, muy posiblemente, el objeto más valioso que poseían, pero había sido necesario hacerse con ellas después de comenzar a hacer trabajos para ciertas personas que, aunque no obraban siempre con demasiada legalidad, les pagaban con suficiente generosidad como para olvidarse de robar durante varias semanas, o comprar algo de carne para suplir sus carencias nutricionales. Guardó las armas bajo su capa, no solía estar bien visto que las mujeres las llevaran encima y, después de todo, Tori estaba allí de incógnito como para llamar la atención. Además, el miedo a que se las quitaran los guardias hacía que Beck y ella prefirieran dejarlas en casa la mayor parte de las veces.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó al cabo Tori mientras recorrían los callejones menos transitados de camino a palacio.

-Bueno, Yo tenía unos seis años y acababa de morir mi hermano pequeño. No recuerdo bien esa época, pero hay ciertas emociones que jamás olvidas. Mi madre ya estaba enferma así que los encargos que le hacían dejaron de llegar. Así que salí a la calle en busca de algún trabajo que hacer. De vez en cuando alguien me pedía que le hiciera algún recado, pero la gente no suele tener esa buena intención y la mayoría de las veces me echaban a patadas, literalmente, o me llamaban ladrona. Esa es la fama que tienen los niños de la calle- explicó Jade.

Tori sabía que el padre de Jade los había abandonado nada más nacer su hermano pequeño, quien había muerto a los tres años, que su madre era lavandera y que había caído enferma de fiebres poco después de perder a su hijo. Por eso no dijo nada, limitándose a tenderle otro dátil a Robbie, que todavía estaba encaramando sobre su hombro, mientras la escuchaba en silencio.

-Después demostré que la fama era merecida, por aquel entonces no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a mi madre, así que hice lo que todos decían que hacía. Robé. En el bazar, y la primera vez me salió tan bien a pesar de estar tan nerviosa que la segunda vez me pillaron incluso antes de empezar. Como era tan pequeña aquel bruto no llamó a los guardias, sino que me arrastró a un callejón y me envió al suelo de un guantazo. Entonces una piedra salió de la nada, era Beck, gritándole que se metiera con alguien de su tamaño. Él no era mucho más grande que yo, pero juntos conseguimos embestir al hombre y salir corriendo- relataba Jade, y en esta parte de la historia tenía un brillo especial en la mirada-. Sólo éramos dos críos asustados que corrimos hasta que las piernas no nos dieron a más, pero nos sentíamos como si hubiéramos vencido una gran batalla. Desde entonces somos Beck y yo, siempre, incluso cuando mi madre murió, no estaba sola.

-Waw, tiene que ser bonito tener a alguien así a tu lado. Incluso cuando las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ti fueran… inciertas.

Jade rio ante su elección de palabras. Miró por una esquina, ya muy cerca del palacio.

-Bueno, tú tienes a Cat.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó sin tener idea de a qué se refería.

-Pues, no sé, tienes que quererlo mucho, ¿no? Tiene que ser único para ti- murmuró Tori mirando al suelo.

-Sí. Es prácticamente mi hermano- le concedió mirando con sospecha.

-¡Oh! ¿Sólo tu hermano? ¿Nada más? ¡Me refiero! No sé, pensaba…- divagó con las mejillas color carmesí.

Jade la cortó con una risa, demasiado alta para estar acercándose furtivamente al palacio.

-¿Creías que Beck y yo éramos algo?

Tori no dijo nada, sólo se miraba los zapatos muerta de vergüenza y con un ligero sentimiento de alivio en el pecho al que no debía hacerle caso.

-No es tan raro- se defendió al cabo, cuando ya casi habían llegado-. No es común que un hombre y una mujer vivan juntos sin que nada los una. Y Beck es muy atractivo.

-¿A sí?- se burló Jade, pero el comentario no le había gustado ni un pelo.

-Jade- chistó Tori.

-Ya, ya- rio-. Hemos llegado. Buenas noches, princesa.

-Tú no tienes que llamarme así, Jade- le dijo por enésima vez.

-Me gusta llamarte así- contestó-. Creo que lo hubiera hecho incluso si no tuvieras ese título.

A Tori se le secó la boca y miró a la otra chica sin saber qué decir. Y eso era algo muy raro en ella. En ese último tiempo, por algún motivo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que Jade pudiera pretenderla como todos esos príncipes bobalicones que llevaban apareciendo en su puerta el año entero, y eso que la mujer no intentaba cortejarla como sí lo hacían ellos. O eso pensaba Tori.

Pero Jade la estaba cortejando, aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque Jade pensaba que no tenía oportunidad alguna, inconscientemente la cortejaba a cada instante, con cada palabra que seleccionaba cuidadosamente, con cada alago, y con pequeños gestos, toques y caricias, que administraba siempre en el momento justo. Como ahora, que colocó una mano en el muro, al lado de la cabeza de la princesa, para que sus miradas estuvieran conectadas más cerca. Y Tori se encontró con la espalda apoyada en la piedra mientras descubría que los ojos de Jade eran más parecidos al azul que al verde cuando caía la noche, de la misma forma que brillaban como esmeraldas cuando el sol alcanzaba su cénit. Había caído completamente en su trampa.

-¿Te ayudo a subir?

Le dio un golpe en el pecho como castigo, pero decidió que era un mal gesto mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pensando y tenía a la mujer tan cerca.

-Vigila tus palabras, Jade. Estás hablando con la princesa-bromeó pero con el rubor en las mejillas.

-Oh- fue todo lo que contestó.

-Buenas noches, Jade- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Tori se echó hacia delante, besando a Jade en la comisura de los labios, como hacía siempre aunque no sabía por qué, pero esta vez mantuvo los ojos abiertos, y observó a Jade cerrar los suyos. Fue lento, extrañamente lento, y cuando se alejó no lo hizo por mucho.

-Buenas noches, princesa- susurró Jade con la voz más profunda que jamás le había escuchado.

Antes de poder volver a abrir los ojos Tori la besó de nuevo pero esta vez abarcó media boca y se quedó allí unos segundos, y cuando intentó retirarse ya era demasiado tarde, porque Jade se vio reflejada esos ojos oscuros y se lanzó sobre sus labios. Fue suave, lento y extremadamente dulce.

Sin ser más que un simple beso en los labios.

Cuando terminó se miraron con culpabilidad. Era imposible, completamente imposible, ni aunque las dos pudieran sentir lo mismo. Así que Robbie las interrumpió con un par de chilliditos de alarma, haciendo que ambas se separaran con rapidez y se despidieran con frases a medias llenas de vergüenza.

Jade la vio desaparecer por encima de los muros de palacio antes de volver a su pequeño refugio.

Completamente imposible.

* * *

-Ya era hora.

Tori pegó un brinco. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Cat y a Trina mirándola con gestos de reproche en el rostro.

-¿He llegado a tiempo verdad?- preguntó con cierta culpa en la voz.

-Sí- cedió la pelirroja.

-Menos mal- suspiró Tori, lo último que quería era meter a su amiga en un lío por ella.

-Parece que has tenido un buen día.

-El mejor- admitió adquiriendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas sin poder explicar bien aun lo que había pasado.

-Eso parece. Esa es la mejor cara que te he visto en toda la semana.

Tori arrugó el ceño. Pues claro que era la mejor cara que tenía en toda la semana, llevaba toda la semana rodeada de adolescentes zoquetes y hormonales que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sólo uno de ellos había conseguido al menos no disgustarla, incluso había conseguido que pensara que tenerlo a su lado el resto de su vida podía llegar a ser soportable.

-Si tan solo uno de tus pretendientes pudiera sacarte esa sonrisa.

-Créeme, Cat- suspiró Tori sentándose al borde de la fuente, allí era donde había conocido a Jade-, si uno sólo de esos hombres tuviera al menos una décima parte de las cualidades de Jade ya habría elegido un pretendiente hace tiempo.

-Si no supiera mejor diría que comienzas a profesar algo por ella- se burló la pelirroja, aunque una mirada inquisidora delataba su incertidumbre.

La princesa no respondió al momento, y eso fue suficiente para Cat, que al fin y al cabo la había conocido toda su vida. Cuando levantó la vista por fin lo hizo con una mueca llena de remordimiento y una pizca de picardía.

-¡No puede ser verdad!- se puso en pie mirándola- ¡Eres una princesa, Tori! Sabes lo que eso significa.

-Lo sé, Cat, lo sé. No es que sienta nada por ella- pero eso se lo dijo al suelo-. Es sólo que ella es tan sincera conmigo. Aparte de ti es la única persona que parece que no quiere obtener nada de mí.

De pronto se sintió infantil y estúpida. Cat tenía razón. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Claro que no podía jugar a los enamorados por ahí. Había normas. Estaba esa estúpida ley. Y por encima de todo el honor de su padre, de su familia y de su reino. Y ella estaba allí, burlándose de todo por lo que su linaje había luchado, jugando a los enamorados no sólo con alguien del escalafón más bajo de la sociedad, sino con una mujer, nada menos. ¿Qué había pretendido con ese estúpido beso? Ella sabía que era imposible, de cualquier forma. No iba a pasar.

-Tori- murmuró Cat tomándola de la mano al ver el gesto abatido de su amiga, pero esta la retiró herida-. Lo siento, Tori. Sé que no es fácil pero…

-¡Lo sé, Cat, ya te he dicho que lo sé!- le gritó arrepintiéndose al instante.- Es sólo que es tan injusto.

¿Cómo iba a decirle Cat que daba igual, que su posición social y su obligación de casarse con un príncipe hubieran dado igual, que Jade seguiría siendo una mujer? Así que optó por volver a intentar sujetar sus manos y esta vez se lo permitió.

-¿Y si le das una oportunidad al príncipe de Northridge? Al fin y al cabo has admitido que es el mejor de todos y desde luego es muy apuesto.

Tori dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Llegó hace unas horas- asintió-. Por suerte no insistió en verte y se quedó debatiendo algunos asuntos con tu padre.

"Debatiendo algunos asuntos con su padre", pensó ella con ironía, significaba; atendiendo asuntos de hombre que jamás incumbirían a una mujer, aun cuando ella era la auténtica heredera y ese príncipe alguien que había caído allí por casualidad. Pero debía admitir que Ryder no estaba tan mal, nada mal, de hecho, tenía que admitir que hasta le gustaba, y encima hasta a su padre parecía caerle bien. No era Jade, pero era la mejor de sus opciones.

* * *

-¡Que tarde llegas!- comentó Jade mirando al palacio por el hueco en la pared.

-¿Qué puedo decir? El amor es maravilloso.

La chica levantó las cejas con suspicacia. Beck pasaba cada semana con una chica distinta y se atrevía a darle largos discursos sobre las virtudes de estar enamorado, de las maravillas del romanticismo y del amor. Antes se reía de sus palabras, pensando en lo absurdo de la idea de elevar toda la felicidad de la vida a una única persona. Ahora podía decir que Beck no tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor. No cuando ella había pasado esos últimos meses agonizando por una simple mirada de la princesa, incluso cuando sabía que jamás podría tocarla. O eso había pensado hasta esa misma tarde.

-Lo dice alguien a quien el amor verdadero le dura una semana- se burló intentando quitarle los dátiles a Robbie, quien se negaba a compartir su dulce manjar.

-Las doncellas son propicias a dejarse cortejar por un hombre apuesto- comentó Beck, Jade respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Incluso permiten que les meta mano o remolonee con su… virtud. ¿Pero después quién se desposaría con alguien como yo de todas formas? Sólo somos basura de las calles para todos ellos, Jade.

Se sentó a su lado, chocando un hombro con el suyo y mirando en su misma dirección. Al inmenso palacio con enormes torres que se desdibujaban en el horizonte, con sus brillantes luces que lo hacían visible en todo su esplendor incluso cuando la noche ya había caído sobre Arts.

-Solo somos eso.

-Siempre lo hemos sido, Beck- suspiró, pensando en su princesa inalcanzable, poniendo los pies en el suelo de nuevo.

-Algún día será diferente. Como soñábamos cuando éramos pequeños. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jade, tenemos que buscar la manera de hacer una gran fortuna y vivir en un palacio como ese. Algún día lo conseguiremos.

-Algún día las cosas serán diferentes- le concedió, pero ella no podía irse. No ahora que Tori había entrado en su vida.

* * *

 **Me alegra mucho escuchar que les gusta esta idea, la verdad es que lo escribo con cierta emoción.**

 **Ya a partir del próximo capítulo dejamos esta introducción larga y la historia comienza a tener más sustancia y continuidad.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

 **ZR**


	3. La Jaula

**La Jaula**

Las tachuelas de plata de la mano enguantada le cortaron la piel en el imparto. Jade cayó al suelo, sin poder evitarlo, ese maldito malnacido tenía fuerza. La cara del noble bajó sobre ella, con una expresión cargada de burla, autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

-No se te ocurra volver a dirigirte a mí, sucia rata callejera. Para la gente como tú esos alardes de modesta valentía son solo cosa de necios. Tienes suerte de que mi humor hoy sea bueno y que bajo toda esa capa de porquería se atisbe un rostro hermoso, porque podría hacer que el propio rey te mandara a encarcelar en este mismo instante.

Fue a responder, con todo el respeto y la cortesía que ese completo imbécil se merecía, pero antes de que pudiera soltarle la sarta de insultos que se le venían a la mente las manos de Beck le taparon la boca y tiraron de ella para levantarla, asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta hasta que las botas del noble desaparecieron entre las puertas del palacio.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó quitándose al chico de encima.

-¿Estás loca, Jade? ¿Qué demonios se te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Es que quieres morir?

-¡Ese estúpido idiota iba a golpear a esos niños sólo porque se chocaron con él! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Pero al menos sólo habría sido eso. ¡A ti podrían haberte matado!

-¡Déjame en paz!

Beck se rascó la nuca, viendo a su amiga alejarse entre la multitud. Últimamente sus cambios de humor eran bastante arrolladores, no es que no fuera explosiva e hiriente antes, pero desde hacía un tiempo parecía tener las emociones a flor de piel, esperando para morder a la persona más cercana. Sólo podía desear no ser él esa persona.

* * *

-No hay mayor placer en el mundo que oírte cantar- decidió interrumpirla antes de que lo hiciera Trina.

Tori dio un pequeño bote sobre el borde de mármol de la fuente antes de darse la vuelta para recibirla. Las cosas entre ellas habían estado bastante tirantes desde aquella noche, y el que su corazón palpitara como loco cada vez que la veía no le ayudaba en nada.

-Jade.

-No pareces demasiado alegre de verme- sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-No seas ridícula. Me encanta verte- murmuró Tori volviendo a bajar la mirada para ocultar el rubor de su rostro-. Es un alivio estos días.

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que está pasando por una mala racha.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Tori le cogió la mano preocupada, porque los problemas que ella pudiera tener no se comparaban con los de vivir en la calle y aceptar trabajos poco seguros para sobrevivir. Jade bajó la vista hasta sus dedos entrelazados y notó el repentino nerviosismo de la princesa, pero esta no se apartó, y ella tampoco tenía la menor intención de hacerlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Sólo que unas veces es más fácil afrontarlo que otras- sonrió de esa forma tan característica de ella-. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre- sonrió también con complicidad, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro aun en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué nos toca hoy? ¿Poesía?

-Has llegado algo tarde hoy- rio Tori-. No creo que tengamos siquiera una hora.

-Entonces de fugarnos para jugar un rato con las espadas ni hablamos, ¿no?- bromeó Jade.

Le propinó un suave golpe en el pecho, girando la cabeza para verla mejor.

-¡Jade!- chilló de pronto

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo tocándole la mejilla con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

-Oh. No es nada. Me topé con un idiota esta mañana.

-¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué…?

-Nada. Al parecer no se me da bien eso de "mantenerme en mi lugar en esta sociedad".

-No digas eso- rechistó la princesa.

-Es cierto, Tori. La verdad no duele- Tori le pellizcó el estómago-. ¡Ay! Pero eso sí.

-No voy a permitir que hables así, y menos de ti misma.

Jade le apartó la mano y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para inmovilizarla a su lado, aunque no podía evitar la gran sonrisa que le venía a los labios.

-Eres la única noble que se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás- susurró mirando en sus ojos-. Serás una gran reina algún día.

-Yo no seré la reina- contestó con pesadumbre-. Mi marido será el rey.

-No digas eso- le reprochó sin darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las palabras de la otra.

-Es cierto- dijo por casualidad, pero después sonrió con cierta malicia antes de burlarse-. La verdad no duele.

Estaban muy cerca, abrazadas, así que cuando Jade encontró esos ojos oscuros, negros bajo el suave manto de la noche, cayó sobre su boca, pero despacio, muy despacio, dándole tiempo para apartarse si quería, pero no se apartó. Así que cuando llegó hasta ella atrapó su labio entre los dientes y tiró con suavidad hacia atrás, rozándolo apenas con la lengua, hasta que se le escapó.

-Pero eso sí- repitió Jade para continuar la broma, pero con la voz tan profunda y eclipsada por sus sentimientos que no parecía en lo más mínimo una broma.

Esta vez fue Tori la que no pudo evitar besarla, y duró unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jade. Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade- la detuvo apartándose llena de culpa.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Princesa Tori?

Las dos se levantaron de un salto, separándose como si el contacto les hubiera soltado un calambrazo. Tori la instó a esconderse, con ojos suplicantes, no era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Cat había estado a punto de pillarlas pero desde luego sí la ocasión más comprometedora. Jade se ocultó detrás de unos matorrales con un mal presentimiento en el cuerpo, esa voz…

El galante hombre apareció delante de Tori con extrema cortesía y una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora en la cara, hablando con una voz templada y firme y con palabras tan elegantes y atentas como él mismo, pero la mente de Jade no era capaz de registrar dichas palabras, porque allí estaba, cortejando a la mujer que amaba, el idiota estúpido que le había abierto una brecha en la mejilla por acudir en la ayuda de dos pobres huérfanos desamparados. Estaba segura de que se trataba de uno de esos pretendientes desagradables de los que Tori siempre se estaba quejando, y lo peor de todo era que, a juzgar por la actitud de la princesa, este en concreto no le desagradaba precisamente.

Jade intentó tragarse la rabia que la recorría por entero, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella y no solía ganar la batalla contra su ira interna, así que cuando Tori consiguió disuadir al muchacho para que la dejara unos momentos más a solas salió de su escondite dispuesta a liberar ese demonio interno que la reconcomía con insistencia.

Para colmo de males las palabras de Tori no fueron las más acertadas para apaciguar su genio.

-No podemos dejar que esto vuelva a suceder, Jade. Voy a casarme.

-¿¡Con ese idiota!?

-El príncipe Ryder es el segundo hijo del rey de Northridge, con el que mi padre tiene muy buenas relaciones. No sé si lo elegiré a él al final, pero desde luego es de mis mejores opciones. Es gentil y atento y tiene más sesos que la mayoría de esos patanes.

-¡Es el mayor patán de todos!

-Ryder no será perfecto pero no tengo una opción mejor. Si pudiera elegir a quien quisiera de verdad lo haría, Jade, ¡pero no puedo! - espetó Tori, había temido tanto hablar de aquello con la chica, sabía lo que vendría.

-¡Cualquier opción es mejor que él!

-Ryder no es…

-¡Es sólo otro estúpido idiota que se cree mejor de lo que es y menosprecia a cualquiera que esté por debajo de su magnificencia! ¡No es más que otro príncipe engreído y malcriado! ¡Como todos!

-¡Jade, sólo estás celosa!- le gritó hastiada, aunque después de ver la mirada herida de la muchacha se arrepintió al instante.

Jade dio dos pasos hacia ella, rápidos y vehementes, hasta hacerla chocar contra el borde de la fuente y sentarse sobre su superficie. Ella era la princesa, la que debía intimidar a los demás, pero ahí estaba la figura imponente de Jade sobre ella y no pudo más que tragar saliva mientras esos ojos cerúleos le penetraban el pecho.

-No me tomes por idiota, Tori- le dijo en una voz tan profunda que sólo podía resultar amenazadora-. La primera vez que te vi quedé muda por tu belleza, de tal forma que mi corazón sólo comenzó a latir por ti y así lo hará para siempre, pero en ningún momento he sido tan necia como para pensar, ni por un solo momento, que pudieras llegar a ser mía. Así que no son celos, princesa- escupió su título con desdén-. Pero por la misma razón siento la necesidad de protegerte pase lo que pase, aun sabiendo que estarás casada antes de que lleguen las lluvias, y ese Ryder no puede ser la persona a la que vayas a dejar que te quiera por el resto de tu vida. Te arrepentirás, Tori, y no puedo permitirlo.

-No tengo más opción- intentó hablar con decisión, pero le salió en forma de susurro y sus ojos bajaron al suelo.

-¡Sí que la tienes, Tori!

-Jade, te quiero…- le dijo con mucha más fuerza mirándola a ella esta vez, pero con un manto acuoso tiñéndole las pupilas-, pero no así.

Jade estaba enfadada, tan enfadada que las uñas le hacían daño apretadas contra la palma de su mano, y desde luego no esperaba resignarse sin luchar. Por última vez, al menos. Así que apretó el puño contra las telas que tapaban el busto de la princesa y la atrajo hacia sí con violencia. Hasta que sus labios chocaron con tanta fuerza que le dolió, pero con más pasión de la que habían empleado nunca en un beso. Las dos. Las dos se besaron con más pasión de la que habían empleado nunca.

Se separó tan súbitamente como se había acercado, escuchando el claro jadeo que se escapó de lo más hondo de la princesa. Jade la miró a los ojos, tan enfadada como al principio.

-Dime que no has sentido nada, Tori- dijo casi como amenaza, pero estaba muy claro el pequeño dejo de esperanza en su tono.

¿Qué si había sentido algo? No creía poder librarse de esa sensación por mucho tiempo. Pero era una princesa y sabía que su deber no estaba del lugar de Jade, y, desde luego, no quería darle esperanzas imposibles a la ladrona. No quería que siguiera insistiendo. Estaba cansada de discutir un punto que no tenía cabida a la discusión.

-No hay nada que sentir, Jade- le respondió al final, con dureza.

Algo dentro del alma de la ladrona se quebró en fragmentos diminutos. Quería engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que jamás había tenido la más mínima esperanza de ser el objeto de la devoción de la princesa, pero esa vaga ilusión no se puede detener, y ella no había podido evitarlo tampoco. Pero lo que importaba, por encima de todo eso, era que no sería capaz de verla reinar al lado de alguien como Ryder.

-Puedo soportar que me consuma el dolor de verte casada, pero no podré soportar el dolor de verte ser infeliz. Si es con ese idiota con quien vas a casarte…- le dijo escupiendo veneno con la voz-, entonces olvídate de mí, Tori.

Tori jadeó y abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando decir algo. Pero no dijo nada y Jade salió del jardín tan rápido que la dejó mirando a una pared vacía.

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces, y Jade sólo pensaba en la princesa y en la dulce rabia que le provocaba su recuerdo. Quería volver a verla, el corazón le dolía de gritarle que la anhelaba, pero el orgullo y el recuerdo del príncipe la disuadían de volver a palacio. Y tampoco quería volver a escuchar sus ridículas excusas ni mirar esos labios que sabía que no podría volver a tocar nunca.

-¡Hey, señorita Jade, que alegría verla! Y todavía me alegraría más…

Jade se retiró la capucha de los cabellos oscuros y lanzó una bolsa sobre el mostrador de la posada, justo delante del hombre que tan cálidamente la saludaba. Las hebras de tabaco saltaron a la vista por su abertura y la sonrisa del tabernero se hizo todavía más evidente y soltó una carcajada martilleante y antipática para demostrar su gozo.

-¡Eres la mejor, Jade! Uf, no sabes lo difícil que está siendo conseguir esto últimamente.

-Te lo he conseguido, Festus, creo que puedo decirte bien lo difícil que resulta- sonrió ella aunque menos animada que de costumbre-. Y, por supuesto- llamó su atención agarrando la bolsa antes de que los dedos del hombre la alcanzaran-, no es barato.

-Siempre tan dulce- comentó pasándole su botín mirando a los lados con disimulo.

-Gajes del oficio- murmuró guardando las monedas.

-Toma- dijo ofreciéndole una jarra-. Siéntate a una mesa y te serviré un buen almuerzo. Te lo has ganado. Después te daré algo para que le lleves a Beck. Todo por mis dos chicos favoritos.

Hizo lo que le había dicho y dio un largo trago, no le gustaba mucho ese brebaje pero tal vez era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de sus penas por un rato. La puerta de la posada se abrió de nuevo y entró una figura oculta bajo una gran capa, pero bajo la pesada tela de viaje, hecha con la intención de ocultar, vislumbró los detalles de unas ropas demasiado elegantes para un barrio como ese. Se sentó en una mesa a uno de los lados de la muchacha, que resultaba estar al final del local, junto un grupo de hombres de igual pinta que hasta entonces no había llamado su atención. Jade, obedeciendo a su instinto, se subió de nuevo la capucha y bajó la cara sobre su jarra.

-Creíamos que le había pasado algo.

-Cierra la boca, Steven- espetó el recién llegado, y su voz hizo que Jade rechinara los dientes-. Esa niña idiota consentida se las hace de rogar. Una vez me acepte como esposo no podré esperar para deshacerme de ella.

-Al menos debes admitir que es hermosa.

-Sí, bueno. Tal vez me la quede unas cuantas noches, o espere a que me dé al menos un varón, pero no sirve para nada más que para pasar un buen rato.

Jade estrujó con furia el asa de su bebida, apretando la mandíbula y luchando contra el impulso de levantarse y ensartar la punta del estoque que llevaba oculto bajo sus ropas en el pecho del príncipe mientras los escuchaba ordenar al posadero.

-¿No podías haber elegido un lugar más repugnante?

-Nadie va a encontrarnos aquí-respondió el tal Steven.

-Todos los que estamos aquí te somos leales, príncipe- dijo otro-. Claro que esperamos recompensa por tal lealtad cuando os ayudemos a derrocar a vuestro padre.

-Sí, caballeros. Pero todo a su tiempo. Primero la princesa de Arts, luego nos deshacemos de los reyes de Hollywood y después Northridge. Mi hermano es un necio y si mi padre no quiere verlo entonces me haré con lo que me merezco por la fuerza. Incluso si tengo que desposarme con la inútil de la princesa para comenzar mi plan. Aunque si nuestro querido Steven hubiera conseguido lo que le pedí...

-He metido a cientos ahí dentro, mi señor, pero al parecer sólo un alma concreta puede conseguirlo. Aunque le prometo que no cejaré en mi intento.

-Me son indiferentes tus excusas…

Jade no lo soportó más, se levantó de la mesa con un único objetivo en la mente.

* * *

Saltó de la enredadera cuando todavía le quedaba un buen trecho para llegar al suelo, cayendo con bastante poca elegancia, completamente ridícula mientras intentaba no tropezar a la vez que avanzaba.

-¡Tori!- llamó olvidándose de pasar inadvertida.- ¡Tori!

-Jade- dijo sorprendida levantándose de la fuente.

-Cat, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?- pidió Jade con una mirada furibunda.

La pelirroja levantó las cejas y puso los labios en forma de O, sin saber si asustarse, reírse o preguntar qué pasaba. Miró a Tori, preguntándole sin palabras si estaba de acuerdo, y los ojos suplicantes de la morena le decían que ni se atreviera a dejarla sola, pero Cat sabía lo mucho que deseaba su amigar arreglar las cosas con la ladrona, porque llevaba semanas divagando por los pasillos y salones como un alma en pena que agonizaba a cada paso. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Cat!- la llamó mientras la veía alejarse. Después respiró hondo, se atusó la falda y miró a la otra chica, con el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho. La había echado de menos, más de lo que habría esperado de alguien a quien sólo conocía de un par de meses-. Jade, yo… siento mucho cómo te hablé la última vez…

-Calla. No he venido por eso. Se trata de Ryder.

-Jade…- dijo con voz cansada.

-¡No!- la cortó.- Sólo quiere el trono, Tori. ¡Pretende utilizarte!

-Jade, basta…

-¡No, escúchame!- gritó perdiendo los nervios.

¿Por qué no quería hacerle caso, por qué no quería oír lo que tenía que decirle? Estaba comenzando a enfadarse, ya estaba cabreada hasta la médula desde que había escuchado las palabras de ese grupo de idiotas, pero ahora estaba empezando a dirigir su rabia contra otra persona. Se estaba enfadando con Tori. Y cuando Jade se cabreaba no podía controlarse, no podía pensar con claridad, sólo podía soltar toda esa rabia que la llenaba de la peor de las maneras. Si Tori no le hacía caso, si no aceptaba lo que le tenía que decir… Aquello sólo podía acabar mal.

-Lo he escuchado hablando- dijo ansiosa y molesta, apretando los brazos de Tori como si quisiera evitar que se le escapara, demasiado fuerte-. No voy a permitir que te haga daño…

-¡Jade, basta!- espetó con más dureza, aunque su mirada era cansada y en el fondo sólo deseaba calmar a su amiga. Incluso volver a besarla…

-Sólo quiere hacerse con la corona, Tori, ¡no te ama!

No tenía el ánimo ni el coraje para luchar contra Jade, le había costado demasiado convencerse, elegir a uno, creer que Ryder era, de entre todos, el menos malo. No podía dejar que la convenciera de lo contrario. No podía decepcionar a su padre, a su familia, a su nombre… La casa de los Vega, los reyes legítimos de Hollywood, los señores de Arts, y tantos otros títulos. Tori no era tonta, sabía cómo eran las relaciones de su país con otros, con Northridge, a pesar de que no eran cosas a atender por una dama. Ryder era el mejor. Incluso si no la amaba. Incluso si estaba condenada a ser infeliz, por lo menos intentaría ser lo menos infeliz posible, así que no podía dejar que Jade la convenciera de su error. No si no podía tener a la persona que quería. No si no iba a ser feliz de todos modos.

-¿¡Y tú sí!?- no pudo evitar gritarle llena de pronto de una rabia caliente que le recorría el pecho y le estallaba en la garganta, dejándola salir, con una fuerza arrolladora y destructiva- ¡Acéptalo, Jade, no podría estar contigo ni aunque él no estuviera! ¡Deja de intentar ponerme en su contra! ¡Jamás estaré contigo, no tienes título y eres una mujer!

Jade parpadeó un par de veces, primero por la sorpresa y después para contener las lágrimas agrias que tiñeron su mirada, llenas de furia y sufrimiento. No sabía que era eso que le apretaba el corazón, pero le recordaba demasiado a la sensación que la había invadido al ver morir a su madre…

Soltó sus brazos de forma súbita, como si quemaran, o peor, como si le repugnara su simple contacto. Y eso le hizo tanto daño a Tori que no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos, pero Jade estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus propios sentimientos como para verlo. ¿Cómo podía pensar Tori eso de ella? ¿Cómo podía no confiar en ella? ¿Cómo podía acusarla de ser egoísta la única vez en su vida que no lo estaba siendo?

-¿De verdad crees que esto es sólo un patético intento de alejarte de él para tenerte yo? ¿De verdad me crees tan rastrera?

Tori también estaba llorando. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? ¿Que no pero que no quería escucharla? ¿Que le daba igual que la utilizaran porque eso era a lo que estaba destinada desde que nació mujer? ¿Que no importaba quién la quisiera y quién no? ¿Que la única persona con la que quería estar era la misma a la que estaba ahora partiéndole el corazón? Soltó un profundo suspiro, debía mantenerse entera, fingir esas cosas era lo primero que le habían enseñado. Actúa siempre como si tuvieras el control de la situación. Era una princesa. Y siempre estaría atrapada en esa jaula de oro.

-Por favor, márchate, Jade- susurró a pesar de que había intentado decir las palabras con la entereza que le habían enseñado.

No la miró, no podría decirle eso con la vista en esos ojos que sabía que bajo esa luz serían de un tono azul profundo.

Jade no respondió al instante, sino que se quedó congelada en el sitio, con la espalda completamente rígida y sólo su respiración fuera de control delataba su presencia. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que no estaban recibiendo la sangre necesaria.

-Oh, lo haré. Me marcharé, Tori…- masculló en una voz tan delicada y amenazante que a Tori le tembló el cuerpo entero- … pero para siempre.

Después la vida pasó como si alguien le estuviera mostrando imágenes congeladas. La espalda de Jade, los pasos que la alejaban más y más de ella. Su figura trepando por la enorme enredadera que hacía de puente entre sus mundos tan dispares. La pequeña rendija entre los barrotes de su jaula. Quería decir algo. Tenía que decirle algo, o eso le gritaba el corazón. Pero una vez más no dijo nada. Y después Jade ya no estaba ahí. En ninguna parte. Nunca más.

Le fallaron las rodillas y sólo se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre ellas cuando el suelo la recibió con un dolor agudo. Se llevó las manos, que ya le temblaban sin control, a los labios, que también se agitaban desesperados hasta soltar cortos pero intensos gemidos. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, de forma desgarradora y desesperada. Chillando como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que era una niña que hacía berrinches para que le hicieran caso. Y el corazón le dolía tanto que le sorprendía que no se le hubiera parado.

Los brazos de Cat la rodearon con urgencia y ella se apretó contra su prima sin dudarlo, o sin saber que le había dado esa orden a su cuerpo. Pero Cat no podría consolarla. La única persona que podía se había marchado de su vida.

Pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto.

Aunque su corazón no volviera a latir por nadie nunca más.

* * *

-Vayámonos- fue todo lo que dijo Jade nada más llegar al pequeño refugio que Beck y ella habían convertido en su hogar a lo largo de todos esos años.

-¿Qué?- respondió el muchacho con la sorpresa evidente en la voz- ¿Irnos a dónde?

-¡A donde sea! Lejos de aquí.

El muchacho se levantó y cruzó la estancia hasta ella, para abrazarla con cariño. Algo había pasado, e incluso si no la conociera como lo hacía, era bastante evidente en su mirada. El rastro de las lágrimas tatuadas en la piel y esa furia silenciosa que la hacía temblar por entero.

-Jade- la llamó con cuidado-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sido Tori?

La chica apretó los puños por enésima vez esa tarde. Beck la conocía demasiado bien, mentirle sería una tarea fútil, así que optó por no decir nada en absoluto.

-Siempre lo has dicho. Algún día nos marcharemos de aquí- siguió intentando convencerlo, hablando hasta con entusiasmo-. Tenemos que salir de esta jaula y convertirnos en algo en algún sitio donde nadie nos conozca. Donde no nos llamen basura, ratas callejeras. Donde no seamos sólo dos huérfanos vagabundos que no sirven para nada.

-Pero…

Pero era su hermana, la única persona por la que estaba más que dispuesto a darlo todo. Jade nunca huía de nada. No se escondía, y si estaba dispuesta a hacerlo esta vez era porque de verdad tenía el alma rota.

-Es ahora o nunca, Beck. Vámonos, busquemos la manera de hacer esa gran fortuna. Nunca conseguiremos vivir en un palacio como ese si nos quedamos aquí. ¿Qué me dices, Beck?

Así que si ella quería huir él huiría con ella. Como siempre habían hecho.

-Donde tú vayas, Jade- declaró mirándola a los ojos, tomando su cara entre las manos-, yo iré detrás.

* * *

Tori pasó los dos días siguientes en la cama o errando por los jardines, dejándose sobresaltar por cada pequeño sonido que el viento arrancara de las hojas, levantando la vista en busca de Jade. Pero nunca estaba allí. Cat se debatía entre estar a su lado o dejarle espacio, si distraer su mente o dejarla pensar, y hasta Trina parecía cabizbaja a su lado, reposando una cabeza perezosa sobre su muslo cada vez que llegaban a la fuente.

La última vez Jade había tardado varias semanas en volver, pero el temor a descubrir que la ladrona estaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza y salir de su vida para siempre crecía con tanta fuerza y velocidad que para el tercer día no pudo aguantar más esa espera que la carcomía desde dentro. Y antes de darse cuenta siquiera estaba recorriendo las calles de Arts bajo su túnica oscura, colándose por las callejuelas y recovecos que había memorizado con Jade, como lo haría una sucia rata callejera.

Cuando llegó al edificio ruinoso que servía de hogar a la pareja de ladrones contuvo la respiración, y sólo tomó una única bocanada ahogada mientras subía las escaleras que la separaban de su refugio, ambos, el refugio de Jade y el de sus brazos protectores. Y a pesar de que sus pulmones agonizaban ya por un poco de aire, los vació por completo en un jadeo agónico y desamparado cuando llegó al final, cuando no vio en ese pequeño lugar rastro alguno de las escasas pertenencias de Jade, Beck y Robbie.

Y se encontró pronto en la misma situación en la que había acabado aquella tarde, tres días atrás. De rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la boca y el llanto en la cara. Sollozando con tanta angustia que estaba segura de que alguien la escucharía en esa calle vacía.

Esta vez no estaba Cat para consolarla.

Y Jade tampoco volvería a estar, nunca más.

Se había ido, la había echado de su vida y ya no podía hacer nada para que volviera a su lado.

Pero nada de eso importaba, por mucho que le doliera.

Porque en el fondo, tan oculto bajo esa inmensa capa de dolor, desesperación y soledad, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Porque ella era una princesa.

* * *

 **Qué puedo decir, me pierde el drama.**

 **Ahora sí que comienza la historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **ZR**


	4. La Cueva de las Maravillas

**La Cueva de Las Maravillas**

Beck conocía a Jade, así que no la presionó para que le contara lo que había pasado, pero Jade también conocía a Beck como para saber que muchacho no iba a dejarlo pasar eternamente, por lo que para el tercer día se lo contó todo, sentada delante de una fogata, en mitad del bosque mientras retorcía una rama con los dedos. Empezó desde el principio, escatimando muchos detalles y evitando resaltar los momentos en los que estaba segura de delatar su absurda y súbita devoción por la princesa, aunque estaba segura de que Beck lo sabía perfectamente de todos modos, se lo veía en esa mirada condescendiente que tanto le repateaba las entrañas.

Después, cuando terminó, soltó un largo suspiro, como si acabara de desahogarse de un poco de toda esa pena que le llevaba oprimiendo el alma desde que Ryder entró en escena. Hasta que a Beck se le ocurrió abrir la boca y ponerse de parte de Vega.

-Sabes que en el fondo ella también está herida ¿verdad?- fue lo primero que dijo Beck después de su perorata.

Jade sintió el impulso de meterle la punta de la bota en la boca. ¿Para qué demonios le contaba todo aquello a su mejor amigo si no era para encontrar algo de alivio y un poco de apoyo moral? ¿Por qué no podía ponerse de su lado incluso si no lo veía así? ¿No era eso acaso lo que tenían que hacer los amigos? No era justo, Vega tenía a Cat, y estaba segura de que Cat no había dudado a la hora de ponerse en contra de la rata callejera que intentaba mancillar a la princesa. Aunque por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez Cat sí se había puesto de su lado, defendiéndola, diciéndole a Tori que lo que había hecho era porque le había partido el corazón y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a marcharse para no ver al amor de su vida ser infeliz en los brazos de otro. Tal vez lo hiciera sólo para que Tori no pensara tan mal de ella por abandonarla, para buscar un motivo que a la princesa le pudiera resultar válido aunque fuera sólo para aliviar un poco su carga. Exactamente como lo estaba haciendo Beck ahora.

Se mordió los labios furiosa. Puede que tuviera razón, y puede que lo estuviera haciendo por su propio bien, pero seguía sin ser lo que quería oír.

-Eso no es lo que necesito ahora mismo- murmuró con sequedad.

-Lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero nada de lo que pueda decir va a hacerte sentir mejor.

-Entonces no digas nada en absoluto- siguió argumentando con cabezonería.

Beck suspiró y perdió unos minutos removiendo las brasas y asegurándose de que el conejo que pendía sobre la hoguera se preparaba perfectamente. Dándole a su amiga unos preciados momentos para seguir rumiando su enfado.

-Jade- habló finalmente con calma-. Es una princesa.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que podías ser tan observador- se burló mordaz-. ¿Qué te hizo sospechar?

-Deja de autocompadecerte. No te pega nada- se defendió él decidiendo ignorar sus pullas-. Sabes por qué lo hizo. Sabes que lo último que quiere escuchar es que su vida está condenada.

-¡No tendría por qué estarlo!- gritó perdiendo los estribos, como ese día con Vega.- Precisamente por eso intenté advertirla. ¡Me da igual perderla pero no así! ¡Y no tendría que ser así si no fuera tan cabezota!

Beck levantó las cejas escondiendo la sonrisa que le tiraba de las comisuras, en un claro gesto de "mira quien viene a hablar". Pero no iba a decir esas palabras. Jade ya era lo suficientemente peligrosa en su estado natural como para arriesgarse a seguir pinchándola con semejante cabreo encima.

-Eres más lista que eso, sabes que no tiene más opción. Ha rechazado ya a medio mundo y las buenas relaciones de Hollywood con Northridge podrían verse afectadas si también rechaza a su pretendiente sin una causa que en verdad lo justifique- a pesar de todo siguió hablando de esa forma tan comprensiva-. Tori no está obedeciendo a su corazón sino a su sentido del deber. Y nos guste o no… no hay nada que ninguna de las dos pueda hacer, Jade. Lo sabes.

No supo que estaba apretando tan fuerte la rama que retorcía entre los dedos hasta que no escuchó el crack. La miró enfadada, por ser tan fácil de romper, sintiéndose tontamente identificada con ese trocito de madera muerta, así que la lanzó lo más lejos posible de ella, todavía más molesta que antes.

Por suerte para Beck, que veía la necesidad en su amiga de comenzar a romper cosas y, muy posiblemente, descargar todo su mal humor sobre la única persona que podía tomarlo, los pasos de un hombre se acercaron a ellos. Saltaron ambos sobre sus botas, agarrando firmemente las empuñaduras de sus estoques, desconfiados a fuerza de costumbre. A la vista salió un hombre cojo que no podía ser mucho más grande que ellos, unos pocos años si acaso, vestido con pesadas ropas de viaje que no favorecían a nadie, pero aun así su espeso pelo castaño tenía un corte definido y su barba estaba demasiado bien recortada como para ser producto de la despreocupación de los caminos.

Desde el primer momento, Jade decidió que no le gustaba ese hombre, pero cuando este levantó los brazos y les aseguró que su única intención era la de encontrar algo de compañía y la gentileza de alguien que pudiera compartir un plato, la bondad innata de Beck los llevó a soltar sus armas y permitirle acompañarlos en la cena. La muchacha suspiró cediendo, al fin y al cabo, Beck era demasiado bueno como para no prestar su ayuda y a ella no le gustaba nunca nadie de todas formas.

Durante la primera hora hablaron de banalidades, Beck y el hombre, cuyo nombre Jade no tuvo la decencia de aprenderse hasta que, sin saber cómo, la conversación los llevó a dar un giro inesperado, cuando Beck divagaba como siempre lo hacía sobre aventuras y lejanas riquezas que algún día esperaba conquistar.

-Yo sé bien dónde podrías conquistar la riqueza más grande, pero mi estúpida pierna no me deja correr ese pequeño riesgo- se quejó el extraño.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos con una mezcla de interés y alerta. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Eso suena interesante- comentó Beck fingiendo cierta despreocupación, pero no demasiada, siempre había sido un buen actor.

-¡Y qué lo digas, amigo mío!- rio el hombre, después se echó hacia delante, sonriéndoles con complicidad.- ¿Has oído hablar de La Cueva de las Maravillas?

Beck levantó mucho las cejas. La Cueva de las Maravillas era el espejismo de cualquier cazafortunas, ese sueño invisible e inalcanzable. Esa guarida infinita y llena de tesoros interminables que harían enrojecer a los reyes. Jade bufó con escepticismo, aquello era como ofrecerle un oasis al sediento, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado conveniente. Pero dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella sin ahondar mejor en el asunto era de necios y cobardes, y ellos no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de La Cueva de las Maravillas?- comentó el muchacho con esa sonrisa gentil que siempre convencía a todo el mundo de que podían confiar en él.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- afirmó el hombre tras soltar una estruendosa carcajada.- Pues imagina mi sorpresa cuando se pone ante mí y la llave está en mi mano. ¿Quién se lo creería? Yo no, ¡desde luego! Pero ahí estaba. Y entonces resulta que quince metros de escaleras me impiden sacar más que un puñado de monedas. ¿Te imaginas cuánto desperdicio? ¿Y mi cara? Imagínate mi cara.

-No es demasiado sensato ir contando esas cosas a los desconocidos- Jade lo miró con desconfianza.

Los ojos del extraño brillaron a la luz del fuego de una forma que le gustó más bien poco a la chica.

-¡Ah! Pero esa cueva no es tampoco cualquier cueva-comentó con la voz más grave y profunda pero sin mudar su tono alegre-. Si me robaran la llave, eso suponiendo que supieran distinguirla, no tendrían a nadie que les condujera hasta la entrada de la cueva. Y en el caso de que así fuera y la encontraran, o me amenazaran para llegar a ella… Bueno, esa cueva no deja entrar a cualquiera. No, amiga mía. La propia cueva te lo dice, no entrarán las personas que no tengan buen corazón. Ello los llama… Un Diamante en Bruto.

Los amigos se miraron una vez más, algo más inquietos pero inevitablemente tentados por las palabras del extraño que compartía su cena.

-Por supuesto, no les digo todo esto para proponer un tema que acompañe la comida- siguió hablando este-. Sino que veo en ustedes dos una pizca de valor y perseverancia muy inusual. Y no creo que guarden malicia. Al fin y al cabo, me toca fiarme de alguien para hacerme con ese tesoro y dicen que es tan inmenso que una tercera parte podría aún comprar el mundo entero. ¿Qué me dicen?

* * *

-Algo no me termina de gustar, Beck.

-¿Bromeas? Sé que suena raro, y que hay muchas posibilidades de que todo esto sea mentira, pero míralo. Es solo un cojo, si intentara cualquier cosa podemos contra él. ¿Qué puede haber de malo?

-No lo sé. Espero que tengas razón porque sabes que no me gustan nada las sorpresas.

Era cierto, eran dos, jóvenes, muy versados en el arte de la espada y con una sorprendente suerte que les había mantenido vivos a lo largo de todos esos años, contra un solo hombre que, incluso si estuviera fingiendo su cojera, muy posiblemente no tuviera nada que hacer contra ellos. Además tenían a Robbie, que era un auténtico experto en tocar las narices.

Llegaron a una zona del bosque donde la inmensidad de los árboles no dejaba ver el cielo. El hombre se detuvo por fin, sacando de su bolsillo un curioso objeto, que brillaba incluso cuando el sol no estaba presente. El escarabajo de oro cobró vida casi al instante, abriendo las alas y saliendo disparado con un sonoro aleteo antes de partirse en dos. Jade nunca había visto magia, e incluso se había mostrado siempre reticente a creer en ella, pero las historias que contaban eran tan cercanas y detallas que la sombra de la duda rondaba su mente, así que cuando las piezas de la joya se posaron en la corteza nudosa de dos árboles cercanos y estos comenzaron a retorcerse y curvarse sobre sí mismos no pudo evitar quedarse muda.

De repente el bosque entero pareció convulsionar, los árboles bajaban, se juntaban, se enredaban entre ellos y se torcían para darle forma a una inmensa y amenazante cabeza de tigre hecha de corteza, ramas y hojas. Los troncos sobre los que se habían posado las dos mitades del escarabajo daban ahora forma a las cuencas de los ojos y esas piezas brillaban en su interior con tanta intensidad que parecía que pudieran mirarte.

Cuando la inmensa cabeza comenzó a hablar ya Jade estaba convencida de la existencia de la magia.

-¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño?

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Se los dije! ¿O no se los dije? La Cueva de Las Maravillas. ¡Preséntense!- bramó el hombre golpeando el hombro de Beck.

-So-soy Beck. Esta es Jade, y este amigo de aquí es Robbie.

La boca volvió a moverse, emitiendo una amplia exhalación que les revolvió los cabellos.

-Proceded- dijo haciendo que los muchachos se miraran sonrientes y orgullosos-. Pero recordad, no debéis tocar nada, salvo la lámpara y lo que ante ti directamente se muestre.

-¡Qué!- se detuvo Jade enfadada.- Ese no es el trato. ¿De qué nos sirve entrar si no podemos tocar nada?

-Bueno, el trato a cambiado- comentó con despreocupación el hombre que de pronto caminaba bien, con un chasquido de dedos una docena de ballestas armadas los apuntaban desde todas direcciones-. A ver qué les parece este: ustedes bajan y me traen esa lámpara y yo, a cambio, no los mato aquí mismo.

-Sólo una buena persona puede entrar- comentó Beck con seriedad-. Un diamante en bruto. No sé cómo no debí sospechar.

-¡Oh, qué pena! Bueno chicos, ¿trato hecho?

* * *

-¿Qué puede haber de malo? ¿Qué nos podría pasar? Sólo es un pobre cojo- chillaba Jade imitando la voz de su amigo.

-¡No ayudas!

La cueva era una maraña de salas inmensas y alargadas que se disponían una tras otra, formando un laberinto complejo que anulaba por completo su sentido de la orientación. Pero por algún motivo seguían avanzando sin darse cuenta de que llevaban un rumbo fijo. Aquella era La Cueva de Las Maravillas después de todo.

-¡Robbie!- gritó peligrosamente enfadada.- ¡No. Toques. Nada!

El mono emitió un par de chillidos de descontento y trepó al hombro de Beck, sabiendo por experiencia lo temible que era la muchacha.

-Cálmate, Jade- suspiró Beck.

La chica se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos, amenazante. Robbie se escondió detrás de su cuello y el muchacho levantó las manos a modo de defensa.

-¡No me pidas que me calme cuando estamos encerrados en una maldita cueva rodeados de tesoros que NO podemos tocar y a cuya entrada nos espera un ejército que seguramente nos matará nada más asomemos el hocico con lo que nos han "pedido"!

-Es un buen resumen- se atrevió a bromear.

-¡Aaagh!- fue todo lo que respondió la chica.- ¿Y para qué demonios querrán una estúpida lámpara de todos modos?

Giró sobre sí misma, exasperada, pero el paso que estaba dando se quedó congelado en el aire. Porque delante de ella, en mitad de ese pasillo vacío que transcurrían entre las montañas de oro acuñadas junto a las paredes, ahora se disponía un pedestal de piedra sobre cuya cima flotaba una sencilla y hermosa daga de algo menos de treinta centímetros con la cabeza de un águila adornando el final de su pomo, la empuñadura y los detalles de la vaina parecían de plata y jade.

-Eso antes no estaba ahí.

-¿En serio?- apuntilló- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Beck puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo ignorarla.

-Se ha mostrado ante ti. Es tuya, cógela- Jade no le hizo caso al principio así que sonrió con sorna-. ¿A qué esperas? ¿Es que tienes miedo?

La muchacha levantó la barbilla con mucha dignidad, soltando un resoplido de indignación, e intentó que el temblor de sus dedos al acercarse a la daga fuera imperceptible. Cuando cerró la mano sobre ella, contuvo el aliento, y durante unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad, esperó a que pasara algo.

Pero no pasó nada.

-Bueno- murmuró Beck al cabo-. Al menos parece cara. Si conseguimos salir de esta por lo menos ya tenemos algo por lo que haya valido la pena el riesgo.

-Mi vida vale más que esto- le devolvió aún enfadada, aunque tenía que admitir que menos.

Beck miró a Robbie, que le devolvió el gesto, Robbie murmuró algo, a lo que el chico le contestó con un par de palabras de ánimo, cuando el mono encogió los hombros en respuesta volvió a emprender la marcha detrás de su amiga que ya se alejaba a paso ligero.

* * *

-¿Por qué ante mí no se muestra nada?- se quejó al cabo de un rato, cansado de seguir caminando sin saber a dónde ir.

-Tal vez porque no eres digno.

-Muy graciosa.

-No era una broma- dijo muy seria, pero con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios.

-¿Qué crees que tendrá de especial esa lámpara? Digo, ¿por qué alguien se arriesgaría a entrar sólo por una estúpida lámpara? - siguió hablando ante la indiferencia de la chica-. Esta cueva está llena de tesoros. Cualquiera de estas joyas valdría mil veces más. Si sólo puedes coger esa cosa tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Tal vez se trate de un artefacto…

-¡Beck!- le gritó de golpe, sobresaltándolo.

-¿¡Qué!?-saltó él alerta, mirando a todos lados en busca de algún peligro.

-Cállate- murmuró como si nada y continuó caminando, dejando a su amigo ofendido y con la boca abierta.

-No hay quien te aguante cuando estás de mal humor- le dijo mirando a Robbie.

-Bueno, que tu mejor amigo te arrastre a una trampa mortal suele poner de mal humor a la gente.

Sus palabras callaron de repente, cuando algo bajo la suela de su zapato se apartó con brusquedad, haciendo que su pie quedara en el aire y provocando que perdiera irremediablemente el equilibrio. Cayendo de culo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?- bramó furiosa.

Beck no respondió, ni tampoco Robbie, sino que se dedicaron a mirar, con la boca muy abierta, al trozo de tela que flotaba por el aire, ondeando ante una brisa inexistente como si los estuviera mirando a través de sus costuras. Aunque Jade estaba más enfadada que sorprendida, así que en lugar de alucinar con el objeto que se movía con elegancia como si fuera un ser vivo se limitó a desenvainar su nueva daga con toda la intención de acuchillar a ese nuevo amigo.

-¡Vas a enterarte de quién soy yo!

-¡No, Jade, para!- se interpuso el muchacho.

La alfombra voladora se escondió detrás de él, usando las borlas de sus cuatro esquinas a modo de manos y pies.

-¡Me ha tirado al suelo!- siguió en sus trece intentando alcanzarla.

-Tú la pisaste primero.

-¡Es una maldita alfombra! ¡Está hecha para que la pisen!

-Cálmate, Jade. Quizás sepa dónde está esa lámpara- dijo él, y la alfombra asintió (aunque no sabían cómo lo habían entendido)-. ¿Ves?

-Es un trozo de tela. ¡Ni siquiera tiene cerebro!- exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo, suplicando que acabara toda esa locura.

-Que sabe dónde está la lámpara. ¿Nos puedes llevar hasta ella?

Y antes de que Jade se diera cuenta estaban siguiendo a una alfombra mágica al interior de La Cueva de las Maravillas. Debía haberse quedado en casa, tragarse su orgullo herido e intentar sanar su corazón roto como las personas normales. Ahora se encontraba participando en todo ese circo de locos.

-Mira, Jade- la llamó Beck con una sonrisa orgullosa, señalando un bello colgante con la forma de una botellita hecha de cristal azul y detallada en plata-. Se ha mostrado ante mí.

* * *

-Asombroso- susurró Beck, y a pesar de todo cada sílaba resonó entre las rocas con una fuerza inusitada, reverberando de pared en pared.

Jade pensó que se había quedado corto, que no había expresado ni una milésima parte de la belleza de esa nueva sala con la palabra elegida. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero esas paredes de roca desnuda sin labrar, las columnas de sedimento que los años habían forjado con poco cuidado en su forma y el agua que refulgía con un intenso azul que iluminaba cada resquicio con un brillo mortecino, componían los elementos de la visión más hermosa que pudiera haber visto. Al instante sus pensamientos volvieron a Tori, a esa primera vez que había contemplado su rostro perfilado bajo la luz del sol.

Jade pisó la primera loza de piedra que salía a la superficie y las motitas de luz celeste se arremolinaron alrededor de su bota. Cada gotita que caía de las estalactitas, tan hermosamente compuestas, dibujaba ondas que brillaban con fuerza sobre el agua. Y habría jurado que cada movimiento del aire le traía a la nariz un aroma diferente, que no podría describirse usando el término de ninguna fragancia, pero que era tranquilizador y reconfortante. Ella odiada sentirse alegre, pero ahí, en ese momento, nada de eso le importaba.

En el centro de la sala, bañado por un foco de luz natural que se colaba por alguna rendija entre las rocas que su instinto le decía que no se vería en la superficie, subida a un alto pedestal, se encontraba la lámpara.

Llegó a ella antes de darse cuenta de que estaba atravesando las aguas celestes y la alcanzó con dedos temblorosos, pero no a causa de la sensación de miedo que la había invadido con la daga, sino con una ansiedad silenciosa que no sabía de dónde provenía. Pero iba a tocarla…

-¡Robbie!

La alfombra lanzó al primate hacia un lado justo antes de que sus dedos rozaran la superficie de la joya.

-¿Qué parte de "no toques nada" no te quedó clara?- escuchó reprochar a Beck, pero ella ya estaba centrada de nuevo en hacerse con la lámpara.

El metal estaba frío.

La levantó con escepticismo y una ceja aburrida elevada en el aire.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Todo este alboroto por una estúpida lámpara?

* * *

-¡Ah! Ya veo que no me equivocaba con ustedes.

La luz del sol los había cegado momentáneamente en el instante que llegaron a la entrada de La Cueva de Las Maravillas, donde los recibió aquel bastardo un una sonrisa tan radiante que Jade no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de arrancarle todos los dientes.

-Ahora denme la lámpara- exigió con ansias, de tal forma que los ojos parecían ser demasiado grandes como para caber en sus cuencas.

-¿Nos dejarás libres?- espetó primero Jade retirando el artefacto de su alcance.

-No seas boba, niña. Si quisiera matarles nada me lo estaría impidiendo en este momento- apostilló apuntando a las ballestas de sus hombres-. Ahora dame la lámpara.

No quería hacerlo, pero no encontraba otra solución. Le tendió el artefacto, sintiendo el contacto de su daga acariciarle el vientre, bien oculta bajo la ropa. Cuando el hombre se la quitó de las manos sintió de pronto una sensación de vacío. De alguna forma sabía que habían perdido.

En realidad llamarlo hombre era tomarlo en demasiada consideración. No podía ser mucho mayor que ellos, y la sonrisa ridículamente infantil que exhibió cuando se hizo con ella lo indicó marcadamente.

-Matadles

-¿¡Qué!?- chistó Beck, arrastrando a Jade tras él por instinto.- Prometiste dejarnos marchar. ¡Te hemos hecho el trabajo sucio!

-Precisamente. No me puedo permitir el lujo de "manchar" mi reputación, amigo mío- le sonrió con cinismo-. Así que tengo que hacer limpieza.

El tintineo de las monedas y las joyas rodando por el suelo los distrajo tanto a ellos, que se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo la alfombra se había lanzado sobre una de las montañas de tesoros, como a los guardias que se olvidaron de apretar los gatillos de sus ballestas ante el estruendo y el repentino temblor de la tierra. La maraña que daba forma a la entrada de la cueva comenzó a retorcerse, y por la mente de Jade resonaba la frase; 'el tesoro ha sido profanado'. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para dedicarse a odiar a aquel trozo de tela, porque dos troncos nudosos se separaron de la cabeza del tigre y sus raíces se enrollaron dándole forma a largos dedos que estiró para comenzar a arañar la tierra que tenía delante. Arrastrándolo todo a su interior.

No sabían que estaba pasando, así que todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue por puro instinto. No vieron a los guardias que no eran arrastrados por las garras del tigre correr desesperados, sino al hombre que los había engañado darse la vuelta en retirada, detenerse para escapar de un dedo asesino cuando Robbie se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Robbie!- gritó Beck tras él, atrapándolo en el aire.

La alfombra los barrió antes de que las montañas de tierra los empujaran al fondo de la cueva, donde el oro hervía ahora formando un río incandescente que fluía en su interior y que lo arrasaba todo a su paso.

Después el tigre cerró la boca y la oscuridad lo invadió todo.

* * *

 **Lo siento por el capítulo corto pero tenía más sentido mantenerlo ahí, para mantener el suspense aunque todos sepamos bien que se han salvado.** **Por lo menos prometo que, al menos para el próximo capítulo seguiré manteniendo el mismo ritmo de actualización, el cual, teniendo en cuenta mi historial, creo que no está nada mal.**

 **El capítulo pasado fue más bien triste, y me encanta que hayan compartido ese sentimiento en sus reviews, nunca me ha gustado demasiado la idea del amor mágico e instantáneo así que cuando me tiré a la piscina con él en esta historia quería explotar toda su intensidad, y esa capacidad para dejarlas a ambas con el corazón roto en pocos meses y sin que pasara realmente nada entre ellas es parte de ese amor mágico, así que muchas gracias por dejarme saber que salió bien el intento.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y me alegro mucho de saber que les está gustando, incluso si este capítulo es más bien aburrido les prometo que mejora.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **ZR.**


	5. Tres Deseos

**Tres Deseos**

-¡Estamos atrapados!

Beck sujetó a su amiga de la cintura, evitando que alcanzara a la alfombra.

-¡Jade, nos ha salvado la vida! Ese imbécil nos habría matado.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas.

-¡Mil demonios! Ese imbécil traidor, hijo de un chacal… Tienes razón. Pero a aun así no voy a darle las gracias a… lo que quiera que seas- admitió Jade señalando al objeto animado, aunque aún enfurruñada.

-Bueno. Sea quien fuera- dijo Beck sentándose a su lado-, se ha largado con la lámpara.

La alfombra se acercó de nuevo a ellos, algo menos asustada de Jade, pero aún alerta. Robbie en cambio emitió tres grititos entusiasmados y corrió hacia otro punto de la cueva, o el pequeño habitáculo que quedaba de ella, y cuando volvió, lo hizo arrastrando tras de sí el artefacto que casi les había ocasionado la muerte.

-¡Ja! Vaya con el ladronzuelo peludo. ¿Así que por eso te tiraste sobre ese tío? Bien hecho, Robbie- dijo Beck sosteniéndola.

-Sí, sí, bien hecho- murmuró de mala gana quitándosela de las manos-. ¿Tanto lío por esta cosa? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante de este trasto viejo y sin valor?

Los dos muchachos juntaron las cabezas, la alfombra se acercó a ellos también, como si pudiera ver el objeto con interés, y Robbie se subió sobre el hombro de Jade para examinarlo por su parte.

-¿Qué tiene aquí escrito?- dijo la chica, comenzando a frotar su dorso para intentar limpiar la lámina de polvo que emborronaba las letras.

Hasta que la lámpara comenzó a vibrar y agitarse entre sus manos, ella no la soltó, pero los otros tres se alejaron lo más rápido posible hasta esconderse detrás de un montón de piedras que se habían desprendido del techo. Para cuando un chorro de luz azul y roja comenzó a salir despedido con una fuerza inusitada de la boquilla Jade ya no sabía qué fuerza divina se había apoderado de ella para continuar agarrándola entre las manos, pero poco más pudo pensar en ello cuando la forma de un muchacho de enormes dimensiones comenzaba a formarse entre esa maraña de colores, proyectado hacia el techo. Este estiró los brazos con pereza y emitió un sonoro bostezo que reverberó por toda la cueva.

-¡Ay!- gritó colocándose una mano en el cuello con gesto adolorido, inclinándose desde las alturas para mirar directamente a la muchacha.- Más de mil años en la lámpara acaban por darte artritis, ¿no crees?

Jade lo observó con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder nada. Tenía la piel oscura, como el chocolate que Tori le había llevado una vez y los pesados cabellos le caían gruesos y atados entre ellos formando redondos mechones de una forma que no había visto antes. Llevaba un chaleco azul completamente abierto y unos brazaletes dorados apretados en las muñecas. Y, aparte de tener cuatro veces el tamaño de un hombre normal y estar rodeado todavía por ese fulgor rojo-azulado, lo que más la sorprendía era que de cintura para abajo no había piernas, sino que su forma se iba adelgazando hasta acabar en un fino hilo que salía todavía de la punta de la lámpara. Después, para llamar completamente a la locura, se quitó la cabeza y le dio un par de vueltas sobre sus hombros, como si hiciera estiramientos de cuello, sin cuello, claro.

-¡Caramba, qué gusto estar en el exterior!- tomó entonces la punta de aquel hilo en el que se difuminaban sus piernas formando con él un micrófono, pero ellos no sabrían nunca lo que era un micrófono-. Me alegra estar con todos ustedes, damas y caballeros. ¿Y usted cómo se llama?

-¿Qué?- espetó Jade con dureza- ¿Pero qué demonios eres tú?

-¡Uy! Una dama de armas tomar. ¡Oh, alfombra! Hace mil años que no nos vemos. Ven aquí, chiquitina- llamó al trozo de tela con alegría para saludarla, después volvió a bajar sobre Jade-. ¡Vaya! Eres un retaco comparado con mi último amo. ¿O estaré engordando?- se preguntó, poniéndose de perfil y sacando una barriga que hacía un momento no estaba ahí- Mírame de perfil, ¡qué barrigón!

-Espera un momento. ¿Yo… soy tu ama?

-¡Premio al canto!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y sobre ella tenía de pronto un gracioso gorrito plano, al que mil años más tarde llamarían birrete- Ante ti- bramó el hombre mágico con voz solemne mientras un foco de luz lo iluminaba de pronto-, se presenta el gran ¡Súper Genio de la Lámpara!

Sonaron por todos lados mil palmadas y silbidos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba aplaudiendo ni silbando. Cuando la luz desapareció había ante ellos, por fin, un muchacho con dimensiones normales y dos piernas envueltas en un pantalón de tela ancho.

-Espera un momento- apareció Beck entonces-. ¿Eres un genio? ¿Concedes deseos?

-¡Tres para ser exactos!- respondió con emoción levantando los dedos pertinentes-. ¡Y ni uno más! ¡Ni-Uno-Más! Uno, dos, tres- contó transformándose en tres mini genios con cada número antes de fundirse en uno solo de nuevo-. No se admiten cambios ni devoluciones.

-Vas a concederme tres deseos, sean cuales sean, ¿verdad?

-A ti no- lo paró colocando una mano tan grande como él delante de su cara que después se convirtió en una flecha que apuntaba a Jade-. ¡A ella!

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ella fue la que frotó la lámpara, ¿verdad? Ella es mi ama- respondió transformándose en un perrito que suplicaba sobre sus patas traseras.

Jade sonrió con autosuficiencia y malicia, levantando una ceja siniestra.

-Así que puedo pedirte lo que quiera.

-Bueno, depende, existen unos cuantos problemas- la detuvo-. Ya sabes, un par de salvedades.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- cuestionó la chica con recelo.

-¡Regla número uno!- le gritó, apareciéndose delante de ella-. No puedo matar a nadie, así que no me lo pidas- recorrió su propio cuello con un dedo haciendo que su cabeza callera con el sonido de una guillotina en el aire, la agarró con una mano antes de que callera al suelo para devolverla a su lugar-. ¡Regla número dos! No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien- relató con voz aguda y parpadeando con unas pestañas demasiado grandes para cualquier ser humano-. ¡Regla número tres! No puedo resucitar a los muertos, es asqueroso. ¡Y huele muy mal!- siguió volviendo su cuerpo de un tono verde vómito que rezumaba un líquido de aspecto repugnante-. Aparte de eso, lo que quieras- terminó volviendo a su estado natural antes de cruzarse de brazos con elegancia delante de ellos.

Jade y Beck intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, disimulando la sonrisa que amenazaba con esculpirse en sus labios mientras Robbie los miraba con duda, sobre el hombro del chico.

-Hum…- murmuró Beck-¿Salvedades? ¿Es decir limitaciones?

-¡Ja!- le siguió ella.- Menudo genio todopoderoso. Ni siquiera puede resucitar a los muertos.

El genio los miró a través de dos rendijas finísimas entre los párpados.

-No sé, Jade. Seguro que ni siquiera puede sacarnos de esta cueva. Vamos a buscar una salida.

Pero cuando se apresuraron a dar unos pasos en otra dirección un pie gigante se paró ante ellos, deteniéndoles al instante, obligándolos a combatir la sonrisa una vez más.

-Esperen un minuto, renacuajos, ¿qué me están contando? Tú has frotado mi lámpara- señaló a Jade-. Tú me has despertado, ¿y vas a dejarme aquí plantado? Oh, no señorita, estás muy equivocada conmigo. Vas a llevarte tus tres deseos. Empezando por el primero. ¡Así que siéntense!- les gritó, y el viento que levantó los empujó hasta sentarlos en la alfombra-. En caso de emergencia las salidas están aquí, aquí, aquí, en todas partes- comenzó a relatar cruzándose de piernas al otro lado de la alfombra mientras once manos apuntaban a cada lado de la cueva-. Mantengan manos y brazos dentro de la alfombra porque ¡nos largamos!

* * *

-Muchas gracias por volar en aerolíneas alfombra mágica, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de un vuelo agradable. Por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que la alfombra se detenga completamente. Gracias, adiós, gracias, muchas gracias, adiós.

Cuando pusieron un pie en tierra se encontraban en mitad de un bello y reconfortante oasis que rebosaba con árboles frutales y en el que relucía un brillante lago de aguas cristalinas digno de leyenda.

-Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido eso, don incrédulo y doña desconfianza?

-Vaya, nos has dado una lección- dijo Beck cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, no volveremos a desconfiar de ti- lo imitó Jade-. ¿Y qué pasa con mis tres deseos?

-¿Qué? ¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿Tres? Ya has gastado ¡uno!

-No- dijo Beck.

-Ih-uh- chistó Robbie.

-Ni hablar- señaló Jade-, en realidad nunca pedí que nos sacaras de esa cueva. Lo hiciste porque te dio la gana.

La boca del genio llegó al suelo. Literalmente.

-Vale, chica mala. ¡Pero no más rebajas!

-Es justo- se encogió de hombros el muchacho- Lo que no es justo es que sean tus deseos.

-Vamos, Beck, sabes que trabajamos siempre en equipo. Pero tenemos que pensarlo bien.

-Demonios, Jade. Al fin podremos tener todo lo que siempre hemos deseado. Un castillo. Riquezas. Un nombre. Que nadie vuelva a tratarnos como basura. Podemos ser alguien, no más ratas callejeras ni huérfanos ladrones, ni…- comenzó a relatar con emoción sin saber cómo continuar.

Era verdad, podrían hacer lo que quisieran, ser cómo quisieran, quienes quisieran. Magnos, poderosos, tener un nombre, un título. Nadie podría volver a considerarlos menos que los demás, ni siquiera un rey… o una princesa. Podría pedir ser digna de una princesa. Aunque dudaba que hubiera nadie en el mundo digno de su Tori, digno de su princesa, por muy enfadada que pudiera estar. Aunque claro, al lado de ese príncipe Ryder cualquiera era mejor.

Dioses, no podía dejar a Tori a merced de ese hombre, por mucho esta la hubiera echado de su lado. Era lo malo de estar enamorada, que hacías cosas tontas y ridículas en favor de otros incluso cuando a ti sólo podían reportarte dolor.

-Bueno, genio…- escuchó decir a Beck.

-En realidad mi nombre es André.

-André. ¿Tú qué pedirías?

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió.- Jamás me han preguntado eso. En realidad esa es una pregunta fácil. Bueno, en mi caso… ¡No, André, sácate eso de la cabeza!

-¿El qué?- preguntó Jade ahora intrigada, intentando desviar sus pensamientos.

-Ser libre- murmuró con ansiedad y una vaga ilusión.

-¿Estás preso?- se extrañó Beck.

-Bueno, forma parte del tinglado de ser genio. ¡Fenomenales poderes cósmicos!- bramó con una voz imponente mientras crecía unos cien pies y brillaba con magnificencia antes de hacerse diminuto y volver a meterse en la lámpara y terminar con voz finísima-. Y un espacio chiquitín para vivir. Olvidarme de todo ese- apareció de nuevo con una nube de humo que repitió una y otra vez- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué deseas? ¿¡Qué deseas!? Ansío la libertad. Pero eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?- dijo esta vez Jade.

-Sólo puedo ser libre si mi amo lo desea de corazón. Pero nadie malgastaría un deseo en ello.

-Jade…- la llamó Beck y esta emitió un gemido de hastío demostrando su disconformidad con lo que sabía que su amigo le iba a decir, pero por su parte este también sabía que ella sólo se hacía la dura-. Nosotros te liberaremos.

-¡Ja!- respondió sin creerlos.

-De verdad, André- aceptó Jade de mala gana-. Un deseo para mí, otro para Beck y el tercero es tuyo. Creo que es justo.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Entonces, ¿cuál será el primer deseo?

-Es difícil- comentó Beck colocándose un dedo en el mentón, pero Jade desvió la mirada, y él la conocía demasiado bien-. ¿Jade?

Los demonios internos volvían rondarle la cabeza, y cuando pensaba qué era lo que más deseaba en el mundo un solo nombre le venía a la mente. Tori. Ni siquiera pensaba en tenerla a su lado para siempre, le bastaba con…

-Tengo que salvarla, Beck- suspiró rendida, tragándose su orgullo y dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido al abandonarla-. Ese príncipe, Ryder, sólo quiere hacerle daño. No puedo permitirlo.

-¿Vas a admitir por fin que estás enamorada de ella?- le preguntó con cariño y esa sonrisa condescendiente que sabía que tanto molestaba a su amiga.

Jade bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sí- susurró tan bajo que apenas la escucharon.

-¡Error!- corrigió André haciendo que un corazón palpitante rodeado por una señal de prohibido brillara en su pecho-. ¡Regla número dos! Recuerda que no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien.

-¡No quiero que se enamore de mí!- gritó ella de forma peligrosa, tan aterradora que ambos muchachos dieron un paso atrás, pero es que le habían recordado las palabras de la propia Tori-. Lo que quiero es que no se case con ese idiota. Ella es…

-Divertida- la ayudó Beck.

-Inteligente- dijo ella.

-¿Guapa?- colaboró André.

-¡Preciosa!- exclamó justo antes de arrepentirse-. Tiene unos ojos brillantes, y esa sonrisa… ¡Y qué voz!- se aclaró la garganta completamente mortificada antes de seguir con su gesto duro-. Pero ese Ryder quiere aprovecharse de ella. Sólo la quiere por el trono y después pretende librarse de ella y de sus padres. Los escuché hablar la otra noche en la taberna. No puedo permitirlo. Pero es una princesa.

-Podemos pedir que te iguale en título Jade. Podríamos ser incluso reyes, o sultanes. Así podrías acercarte a ella. Tu palabra valdría tanto como la de ellos. Como la de ese Ryder. Podrías…

-Seguiría sin ser suficiente, Beck- se quejó enfadada.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ella cree que tiene el deber de casarse con él! Por su reino. Para ello tendría que encontrar a otra persona con la que desposarse. Otra persona digna de ella, con el derecho a tomar su mano.

-Eso pinta chungo, muchachita- dijo André- puedo igualar tu posición a la de ella, pero no hacer que te ame.

Las palabras de Tori resonaron en su cabeza como si estuvieran siendo pronunciadas.

 _¡Acéptalo, Jade, no podría estar contigo aunque él no estuviera! ¡Deja de intentar ponerme en su contra! ¡Jamás estaré contigo, no tienes título y eres una mujer!_

Entonces los ojos de Jade brillaron con fuerza llenos de una vana esperanza que comenzó a crecer como un fuego tan vivo que la invadió por completo.

-Genio- exclamó con más confianza que nunca-, ¡deseo que me conviertas en un príncipe!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Beck y André a la vez, y Robbie emitió un chillido que en el fondo quería decir lo mismo.

-Jade, ¿estás segura?

-Sí- afirmó con decisión-. La quiero, Beck. Quiero poder amarla. Quiero darle la opción de poder amarme a mí. Pero soy una mujer. Y por encima de todo tengo que salvarla, si aun con esto no consigo que se case conmigo al menos no descansaré hasta que ese imbécil reciba su merecido.

Beck quería seguir discutiendo, nunca había pensado de esa forma en su amiga, pero aunque llevaban demasiado tiempo cuidándose como hermanos como para verla de manera romántica sí tenía que admitir que perder a esa mujer era un verdadero desperdicio para el mundo. No obstante, los ojos de su amiga reflejaban una determinación tal que sabía que no se arrepentiría. Jade no quería dejar de ser mujer, pero por Tori renunciaría a cualquier cosa, y Beck sólo pudo admirarla, envidiar ese sentimiento y jurarse a sí mismo que si esa princesa era tan egoísta o ignorante como para no apreciar el sacrificio que estaba haciendo su mejor amiga por ella él iba a hacérselo pagar caro.

-Muy bien- intervino André frotándose las manos, llegando a la misma conclusión que el chico-. ¡Marchando un príncipe!

Sacó una vara extensible de esas que usaban los antiguos profesores de universidad para apuntar a la parte de la lección que estaban explicando en la pizarra, pero Jade y Beck habían nacido al menos un milenio antes de que esos aparatos se inventaran siquiera. Golpeó la punta en la mejilla de Jade, obligándola a girar la cabeza a la izquierda, después repitió el movimiento en el otro lado, y le bajo la barbilla, hasta que la chica se hartó y apartó el artilugio de su cara de un manotazo.

André murmuraba cosas con acento de modista extranjero de los sesenta, pero eso tampoco lo entendieron. Y ya cuando sacó el metro amarillo y comenzó a rodearla con él, incomodándola de verdad, le gritó una obscenidad a la cara.

-Primero, esa combinación de bombachos y chaleco queda un poco hortera, y esa camisa, con ella no me necesitas para parecerte a un muchacho. No, no, no, ¡qué horror! Y estos parches, ¿qué imagen quieres dar? ¿De rata callejera? ¡Ni hablar! ¡A trabajar!

Y con tan solo pasar un dedo delante de ella sus ropajes cambiaron por completo, desapareciendo entera envuelta en una nube de humo espesa de olor dulzón, y detrás de ella sintió un cosquilleo intenso recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Fue sólo eso, no sintió nada más, ni pasaron más de dos segundos, y cuando la nube se disipó no era más ella.

Era él.

Tres espejos de cuerpo entero, unidos entre sí y trazando los ángulos perfectos para captar su reflejo se le aparecieron delante. Y no supo decir palabra. Era más alto, llevaba el pelo corto pero espeso, sus pechos habían desaparecido y la masa muscular que había ganado como mujer creció proporcionalmente a la constitución de un hombre, lo que dejaba ver la silueta de sus torneados brazos bajo las mangas de la camisa. Pero aparte de eso era la misma, sus ojos, su tono de piel, los rasgos algo más embrutecidos. Sus ropajes, en cambio, eran también harina de otro costal. Una brillante capa de terciopelo negro con el interior de esmeralda enmarcaba sus hombros y se cerraba sobre su cuello, de donde partía la camisa más fina y mejor ajustada que había llevado nunca, o siquiera visto. El jubón negro con los detalles tejidos en oro, delataba la ausencia de sus antiguos mejores atributos, un fajín en tonos verdes, pantalones oscuros extrañamente holgados pero no menos elegantes por ello, y botas altas de cuero negro y hebillas doradas. Desde luego no quería pararse a pensar en lo que había ahora entre sus piernas, todo era ya demasiado nuevo y extraño, así que lo dejaría para más adelante. Sobre su cabeza un gracioso turbante, que portaba un gran jade y una larga pluma verde. Jade odiaba esos sombreros, siempre lo había hecho, pero tenía que admitir que sólo se los había visto llevar a los príncipes.

-Por los dioses, Jade, es asombroso- exclamó Beck a su lado, junto a un Robbie igual de sorprendido-. Qué gran mujer se ha perdido el mundo, pero el resultado es increíble.

-Soy Jay ahora. Hum… Jay Ababwa, puesto que nuestro genio aquí ha decidido que mi reino tiene un toque más perteneciente a los pueblos del desierto.

-Bueno, estamos en el desierto, ¿no? Ahora veamos, ¿qué más nos falta?- intervino André llevándose una mano a la barbilla fingiendo pensarlo.- ¡A sí! ¡Todo lo demás!

Cuando las chispas de colores comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia todos lados ambos muchachos no pudieron evitar dar un brinco, sobresaltados, completamente ignorantes de las intenciones del genio.

* * *

Beck llevaba horas asomado a la baranda de aquel inmenso balcón. Observando el mar de casas que se apagaba lentamente a medida que eran sumergidas por el ocaso ambarino que teñía cada muro y cada sombra. Las primeras luces se iban encendiendo, anticipándose a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras cada vez menos gente abarrotaba esas calles cansadas del día y prestas para abandonarse al sueño y al despertar de sus habitantes más ruines.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

-¿No es precioso, Jade?- contestó sin apartar la vista- Es lo que siempre quisimos. ¿Sabías que esto venía con el deseo de convertirte en un príncipe?

-¿Una ciudad sobre la que ostentar dicho título?- sonrió ella, o él, apoyándose a su lado.- ¿Bromeas? No tenía ni idea. Y viendo cómo me han tenido secuestrada todo el día casi prefería que no hubiera sido así.

-"Secuestrado"- le corrigió con una sonrisa destinada a molestarla-. Tienes que acostumbrarte a referirte a ti como a un hombre si no quieres que te pillen.

-Quien adivinara lo que hemos hecho debería tener una mente prodigiosa para imaginar que un genio me ha cambiado de género.

-Bueno, yo creo que es peor saber que tu hija quiere casarse con un príncipe que se cree mujer.

Jade frunció los labios, pensativa, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Beck al cabo, rompiendo el silencio, temeroso, pues sabía que el resto del camino era terreno resbaladizo para su amiga.

-He de volver a Hollywood, no tengo más tiempo que perder.

-No puedes simplemente lanzarte, Jade. Necesitamos un plan. No puedes precipitarte y fastidiarla como la última vez. Esta es muy probablemente tu última oportunidad.

-No te he contado lo que pasó esa última noche- le reprochó molesta.

-Pero te conozco- se limitó a responder Beck con una de esas enormes sonrisas con las que no se podía enfadar.

-¿Necesitamos?- siguió ella, aceptando que su amigo tenía razón.- Esto es lo que siempre habíamos querido, Beck. No tienes que venir conmigo, esta es mi lucha.

Él tomó su rostro entre las manos, sin darse cuenta de que debían dejar de hacer esas cosas, o al menos, cuidarse de comportarse así en público ahora que eran los dos hombres, y Jay era un príncipe heredero (aunque era rey en funciones pero ese era un tema que el genio no había tenido mucho en cuenta).

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, Jade? No voy a dejarte sola. Somos hermanos, este nuevo reino, que ha salido de la nada, no irá a ninguna parte. Donde tú vayas, yo iré detrás. Pase lo que pase. ¿Recuerdas?

No dijo nada, y luchó contra las lágrimas, porque Jade no lloraba ante cursilería como esa, y menos lo hacía el príncipe Jay Ababwa. Así que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Muy bien, planearemos algo. Eso se nos da bien. Pero será cenando, he dispuesto que nos sirvan los mejores "manjares" en mis "aposentos"- dijo con retintín en las palabras que sólo los que eran alguien podían pronunciar.

* * *

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- dijo André llevándose una mano llena a la boca-. Puedes tener el título pero nadie se creería que eres un príncipe si llegaras a Arts ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué no?- espetó ella ofendida.

André se transformó en una mujer bien entrada en los cincuenta con un largo y muy discreto vestido negro y un apretado moño cano en la parte de arriba del cráneo, que caminaba con la espalda exageradamente erguida, el mentón muy arriba y que agitaba una regla a la espalda.

-Primero, ¡mira esos modales, "jovencito"!- habló con la voz y el tono que una mujer en el papel que estaba haciendo hubiera poseído.- No puedes poner los codos sobre la mesa- le golpeó los brazos con la regla hasta bajarlos del mueble-, esa espalda más recta- siguió obligándola a enderezarse-. No se usan las mangas como servilleta. Mira al frente…

-¡Basta!- gritó Jade, verdaderamente cabreada ahora, cosa que la estridente carcajada de Beck no ayudaba a mejorar.- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Quiero decir- contestó el genio volviendo a su forma habitual, cruzando los brazos-, que un cambio de género y ropas nuevas no bastan para convertirte en un príncipe. Tienes que aprender a "comportarte" como un príncipe.

-Tiene razón, Jade. Modales, etiqueta, normas de cortesía. Tú y yo no sabemos nada de eso.

-Y no creo que a una princesa le despierte demasiado interés un príncipe que se recuesta sobre la silla, come con la boca abierta y deja salir los aires a cada momento.

-Y menos una princesa como Tori- concedió en un susurró, notando las mejillas arderle.

No era tan patosa ni maleducada como ellos hacían ver, en los seis años que vivió con su madre recordaba muy bien de ella la importancia que le daba a comportarse como una señorita. Después, mientras sobrevivía en la calle, aquellas enseñanzas le parecían poco más que inútiles, pero no las había olvidado. Aunque tenía que admitir que de ser educada a comportarse como un miembro distinguido de esa sociedad clasista había un mundo.

-Muy bien- suspiró-, aprenderemos a comportarnos como príncipes. Aprenderemos como hablan los príncipes, como se mueven los príncipes y hasta como cagan los príncipes. Pero sólo tres días. No más. No voy a arriesgarme a que ese patán botarate de Ryder quiera apresurar las cosas.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Beck encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Nos ayudarás, André?

-He de admitir que suena divertido. Además, tenemos más cosas que planear.

Jade se dejó caer sobre los cojines, cansada con sólo pensar lo que se le venía encima. Después se dio cuenta de las insistentes ganas de orinar que le estaban entrando, y tuvo que tragar saliva, bajando la vista a su entrepierna. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a eso todavía. Siendo una doncella, estaba más que claro que había cuidado su virtud, por lo que su conocimiento de esa parte de la anatomía masculina era decadente cuanto menos, pero si las cosas salían como ella tenía intención que ocurrieran, debía familiarizarse con ese nuevo amigo, puesto que debía estar preparada en un futuro para tomar la virtud de Tori.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y se enfadó consigo misma por ello, sólo se había vuelto tan vergonzosa una vez antes, cuando había conocido a la princesa de Arts, y lo había odiado profundamente. Y ahora estaba allí, ruborizándose como la virgen que era por pensar en arrebatarle la virtud al amor de su vida. Era patético, y cada palabra desagradablemente empalagosa. Así que se levantó malhumorada decidida a encarar el primero de sus problemas.

Aprender a no tenerle miedo a lo que llevaba ahora entre las piernas.

Iban a ser tres días muy duros.

* * *

 **Los que hayan visto Aladdin se habrán dado cuenta de que las escenas de la cueva y la conversión estaban en gran medida prácticamente calcadas de los diálogos originales, porque he de admitir que la tentación de copiarla era demasiado grande. Espero que haya quedado bien (ya verán que hay partes que no han quedado bien para nada en capítulos futuros)**

 **ZR**


	6. Jay Ababwa

**Jay Ababwa**

Todavía escuchaba las carcajadas de Beck resonando en sus oídos.

 _Beck… ¿cómo se usa esta cosa?_ , ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle aquello? Era la última vez que abusaba del vino, le daba igual el buen sabor de un vino de verdad, estaba completamente decidida a evitar las ganas insidiosas de volver a usar el baño así como el cosquilleo efervescente en la nuca que te hacía perder parte de la vergüenza.

Por lo demás, el plan estaba marchando. Tanto André como sus sirvientes personales, así como su consejero real, llevaban tres días educándolos para convertirlos en príncipes y enseñando a Jade a llevar la regencia del pueblo. Era terriblemente cansino, aburrido y complicado, y no entendía por qué habían soñado tantas veces con ello, pero era el deber más importante de un regente, y como nuevo príncipe del nuevo Sherwood, y esperaba que de Hollywood en un futuro, debía saber ocuparse de esas cosas.

-Todavía nos falta ocuparnos de un último detalle- bramó André con ese tono dicharachero que provocaba en Jade un fuerte deseo de arrancarle el brazo y metérselo en la boca-, ¡la Gran Entrada!

-¿Gran Entrada?- cuestionó ella de mala gana.

-¡Por supuesto! El reino de Sherwood es nuevo. El soberano de Arts no habrá escuchado hablar nunca de él, por eso tienes que hacer una ¡Entrada Triunfal!- gesticuló haciendo aparecer un gran letrero de luces de neón.- ¿Lo pillas? Grandiosa, singular, rimbombante. Llena de presentes y tributos para demostrar tu grandeza y expresar tu deseo de casarte con la princesa. Que a nadie le quepa duda del inmenso poder y las riquezas del príncipe Jay de Sherwood.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Beck compartiendo el mismo grado de emoción que el genio.

-Bueno- siguió, haciendo saltar chispar de los dedos mientras se remangaba los brazos, literalmente-, ya sabes. Un truquito por aquí, un truquito por allá… Lo básico del paquete VIP.

Jade los miró desde debajo de una ceja inquisitiva y por encima de una mueca aburrida, estaba segura de que el despliegue mágico del que André había hecho gala en esos tres días debería haberles costado ya los tres deseos, pero el genio se empeñaba en seguirles el rollo y llamar a todo aquello que hacía parte del paquete de "quiero ser un príncipe para conseguir a mi princesa", y estaba claro que si a él le parecía bien ayudarlos sin pedirles nada ella no iba a insistir en lo contrario. En el fondo estaba segura de que André hacía todo aquello porque Beck y ella les había caído bien.

-…un gran corcel blanco- escuchó hablar a Beck una vez salió de sus pensamientos-. No, no, no. ¡Un elefante! Es un clásico de los pueblos del desierto, ¿no?

-¡Anotado!- dijo André, quien tecleaba frenéticamente en una caja con letras vestido de secretaria.- Entonces tenemos… A ver, un desfile de malabaristas, un corro de sirvientes, una veintena de monos dorados. Uhm… eso va a necesitar una aclaración a pie de página. Pavos reales…

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- los detuvo agitando las manos delante.- ¿Qué demonios es todo eso?

Ambos muchachos se detuvieron de golpe, parpadearon y la miraron perplejos.

-Tu desfile de entrada- le explicó su amigo con obviedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú has visto alguno de los pretendientes de Tori llegar dando la nota rodeado de trompetas, malabaristas y escupefuegos?- le gritó enfadada.

-¿Escupefuegos? ¡Apunta eso!

-¡Ya está hecho!

Jade emitió un quejido hastiado, preguntándose cuánto más podría soportar sin romperle nada a nadie. Estaba segura de que era bastante poco.

-A ver- siguió ella pinzándose la nariz con dos dedos-, ¿podemos centrarnos en el problema más evidente?

Beck y André volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso de miradas de antes.

-Tú vas a venir conmigo a Arts- señaló molesta al ver que seguía sin entenderlo-. Tori te conoce. Te reconocerá y tendremos que explicarle por qué ya no estás conmigo.

-¡Oh!

-Sí, ¡oh!

-¿Pero eso no lo tenemos ya resuelto?- intervino de pronto André, mirándolos por encima de las gafas de secretaria.- Pensaba que por eso tenías ese colgante de Jano.

-¿Que yo tengo un qué?

-Esa botellita que llevas en el bolsillo desde el día en que los conocí.

Beck sacó el objeto, casi habiendo olvidado que lo tenía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el genio lo había dejado ahí en el momento que cambió sus ropas. Lo miró por todos lados, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, intentando ver en él algo que de lo que no se hubiera percatado antes, pero seguía viendo un simple y pequeño colgante con forma de botellita de cristal azul y base y tapa hechas en plata.

-Vale, André, ilumínanos. ¿Qué es un colgante de Jano?- se rindió Jade haciendo gala de su poca paciencia.

-Un colgante de Jano. El colgante de las dos caras.

-¿Dos caras?- repitió el ex-ladrón excéntrico.

-Sólo póntelo.

Así lo hizo, y cuando pasó la cadena por su cuello y el artilugio se apoyó en su pecho la persona que levantó de nuevo la vista no era más Beck, sino un muchacho de ojos aceituna, con la piel aún más morena que la de su amigo, el pelo mucho más corto y una mandíbula más angulosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al observar la expresión atónita de Jade, quien simplemente le señaló un espejo.

-¡Tío, es increíble! Pero… esto es reversible, ¿verdad?

-Una vez te lo quites volverás a ser el mismo. En realidad no has dejado de ser nunca tú. Es la percepción de la realidad de los demás lo que se altera.

-Vale, un problema menos- siguió encantado tras retirar el colgante-. Ahora volvamos al tema de los escupefuegos.

El nuevo príncipe se golpeó la cara con una mano abierta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas acabar ya con toda aquella tortura de preparativos y aliviar la agonía de tener que esperar para salvar a su Tori.

* * *

La princesa Tori había vuelto a ser la misma chica enérgica, vivaz, elocuente y alegre de siempre. Había vuelto a hacer las delicias de todos con su charla amena e incansable, y deleitando a los presentes con su más que grata compañía, o eso era lo que decían todos dentro de los muros de palacio. Que a la princesa se le había pasado esa racha de tristeza y amargura que la hubo apresado días atrás, de forma que todos dejaron de preocuparse. Sólo estaba ansiosa por la cercanía del día que tuviera que elegir marido, era algo completamente normal, su madre lo sabía muy bien.

Pero Cat no era como todos los demás. Cat conocía, no sólo la verdadera razón de su profundo desánimo, sino que podía ver como las risas y los juegos inocentes de la princesa no eran más que una fachada, esa que le habían enseñado a construir desde muy pequeña. Si tenía que sufrir, debía hacerlo con discreción y en silencio, callar lo que otros no necesitaban escuchar y a hacer lo que era correcto por encima de todo, especialmente de sus deseos personales. Porque una futura reina debía anteponer siempre el deber, debía ser la figura invencible en la que se vería reflejada el espíritu de su reino. _Un rey débil representa una nación débil, Tori_ , le había dicho su padre desde muy pequeña, _y una nación débil es muy tentadora para los chacales._

Y porque sabía todo eso, Cat la veía como realmente era, una chiquilla triste y abatida a la que le habían roto el corazón por vez primera, a la que la vida le acababa de dar un revés tan duro en respuesta a sus actos que cuando consiguiera volver a levantarse nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes. Tori había madurado mucho en menos de una semana. Además, Cat sabía que estaba verdaderamente mal, por encima de todo eso, porque Tori no había vuelto a cantar.

Esa tarde encontró a su amiga en medio de uno de esos raros momentos en los que se alejaba de todo y de todos para permitirse el lujo de regodearse en su miseria en soledad. Asomada al balcón de su alcoba mirando con una añoranza absoluta a un horizonte infinito donde podía perderse en su tristeza. Cat pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y Tori se dejó recostar sobre su pecho, apoyando la cabeza justo sobre su clavícula con un suspiro largo y cansado, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes.

-Estoy bien, Cat.

-Ni siquiera tú has pensado por un momento que iba a creérmelo.

-No podía seguir ahí dentro un minuto más- cedió-. No creía poder seguir manteniendo esa mueca de interés y alegría.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, simplemente mirando a la nada, dejando que la presencia de la otra las reconfortara.

-Tori.

-¿Uhm?

-Has hecho lo correcto- le susurró al oído, dándole un beso sobre la sien.

-Lo sé- suspiró nuevamente-. Pero eso no hace que duela menos.

-Lo sé.

-Ojalá me hubiera pedido que me fugara con ella. Ojalá pudiera haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle que sí y olvidarme de esta estúpida boda- se quejó con voz pesarosa, hundida.

Pero Cat sabía que si eso hubiera pasado la respuesta de Tori hubiera sido la misma que le había dado la última vez, que no hubiera aceptado dejarlo todo, traicionar a su familia, sólo para ser feliz al lado de la ladrona. Y hubiera sido incluso peor, porque en lugar de soñar con que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera, estaría reprochándose a sí misma su propia decisión, deseando haberle dicho que sí y fantaseando con el qué hubiera pasado entonces.

Por eso no le contestó nada y dejó que Tori siguiera hablando.

-Mis padres desean más que nunca que pueda enamorarme. No estarían tan orgullosos si supieran que he venido a hacerlo de una ladrona.

-¡Tori!

Cat se escandalizó, no era que no sospechara, casi con seguridad absoluta, que eso había pasado, pero de creer que es verdad a escuchar a su amiga, la princesa, admitirlo en voz alta había un paso enorme. En el fondo no lo veía mal, no entendía qué mal podían hacer dos personas enamoradas, aunque fueran del mismo sexo, pero la sociedad entera le había enseñado que aquello era algo inadmisible, que no debía pasar y que, si pasaba, no debía admitirse en voz alta. Era algo vergonzoso, humillante, que debía enmascararse y enterrar muy hondo, pasando de puntillas sobre ello para que nadie lo descubriera. Y, en el caso de los regentes, era una muestra de debilidad, de deshonor.

Tori bajó la vista abochornada, notando la reacción que había tenido su amiga, se apartó de ella, abrazándose a sí misma mientras apoyaba los codos en la barandilla. Pero Cat había visto lo feliz que había sido Tori esos últimos meses, había notado lo viva que se había sentido por primera vez en su vida, algo así sólo podía ser bueno y, más importante, había visto lo mucho que esta había sufrido al perderla.

-Sé que es una mujer, Cat, bastante avergonzada estoy ya de mi misma, no necesito que me juzgues o que me digas que está mal. ¡Ya sé que está mal!- le espetó con amargura, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.- Es por eso por lo que la he echado. Es por eso por lo que le he hecho daño. Y por eso le diré que sí a Ryder…

-Tori- le dio la vuelta, pero no consiguió que la mirara a los ojos-. Jade hubiera dado su vida por la tuya. Eso no puede ser malo.

La princesa calló de rodillas, con un gemido ahogado tan alto que les extrañó que nadie entrara por la puerta para preguntarles qué había pasado. No necesitaba que Cat le dijera aquello, necesitaba que lo repudiara, que se enfadara con ella por sentir eso, que le echara la bronca y le hiciera saber que debía mantener su honor ahora que aún podía, que Jade no le hubiera hecho ningún bien. Necesitaba saber que había hecho lo correcto y que en futuro estaría orgullosa por ello. Que Jade era un error, un absurdo. Que todo estaba mal con ella.

Su amiga la abrazó por los hombros apretándola con fuerza, pero ella no quería llorar, estaba cansada de hacerlo, no quería seguir pensando en Jade ni en el qué hubiera sido. Quería volver a ser la misma que unos meses atrás le cantaba a nada sin preocuparse por más que molestar a los pretendientes que sus padres le presentaban mientras estudiaba para ser reina. Quería reiniciar su vida hasta el momento antes de conocer a la muchacha que se había colado una vez por encima de los muros de palacio. No quería ser una aberración de la naturaleza que agonizaba con pensamientos paganos por una mujer que encima le había roto el corazón. No, lo peor era que se lo había roto ella misma.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cuando el rugido de las trompetas llenó el aire.

Las dos se miraron entre ellas, sin la menor idea de la respuesta, antes de ponerse en pie y mirar hacia la calle a la que daba el balcón de la princesa Tori, más allá de aquella parte del gran jardín de palacio se veía la entrada principal, donde un desfile de trompetistas, porteadores que llevaban cojines sobre los que portaban tributos al rey y dos filas de pavos reales precedían a una pequeña comitiva, encabezada por una fila de guardias personales, los primeros a pie y los demás sobre camellos, y un enorme elefante sobre cuyo lomo se alzaba un parasol bajo el cual, en un cubículo elegantemente diseñado, estaban sentados dos muchachos de rostro agraciado y con sonrisas cargadas de autosuficiencia. Bueno, uno sonreía, el otro parecía más bien amenazante.

-¿Otro pretendiente?

-¡Genial!- exclamó Tori con ironía.- Lo que me faltaba.

Cat emitió una risita ahogada.

-Tienes que admitir que este al menos tiene estilo.

Tori bufó ligeramente enfadada.

-Sí, y trae dos filas de presentes con los que comprarle mi mano a mi padre. Tiene pinta de ser encantador- comentó antes de volver al interior de su recámara, justo cuando se escuchaba a un tercer muchacho anunciar las cualidades del príncipe que atravesaba la ciudad, casi como si estuviera cantando.

* * *

Por suerte para Jade, había conseguido convencer a los otros dos para que mantuvieran la comitiva bajo mínimos, no queriendo dar la impresión de que alardeaba de su posición y riqueza. Sabía que Tori odiaba aquello de sus pretendientes. Por desgracia, "bajo mínimos" significaba algo muy distinto para ellos, anunciando con trompetas su llegada y cargando presentes de oro que brillaban con fuerza bajo el sol, pero eso, muy a su pesar, había ayudado a ganarse la confianza del rey. Al principio, David Vega, regente de Hollywood y señor de Arts, amén de otros títulos, se mostró cauteloso a la llegada del príncipe Jay de Sherwood, al fin y al cabo, era raro su desconocimiento del floreciente reino, pero la grandilocuente comitiva con la que había hecho acto de presencia demostraba que aquel chico de piel oscura no exageraba al contar la prosperidad de su dominio.

Jay fue encantador, correcto, principesco. Antes de darse cuenta, con una simple reverencia, y un saludo lleno de confianza y, a la vez, respeto, unido a esa actitud cargada de seguridad, ya había pasado la primera prueba. El rey David le devolvía una sonrisa que inspiraba tanto miedo como alegría, dando su aprobación a la petición de pretender la mano de su preciada hija.

Pero la segunda fase, darse a conocer a la princesa… No había contado con que esa fuera la parte difícil…

-Permitidme presentarme- murmuró con veneno disimulado el príncipe Ryder, que había estado conversando con el rey cuando escucharon las trompetas-, soy el príncipe Ryder, segundo heredero al trono de Northridge. Todo un placer conocerle, príncipe Abobó.

-Ababwa - contestó ella de la misma forma, mordiéndose la lengua para no despellejarlo allí mismo-. Jay Ababwa, heredero de Sherwood. Es todo un honor el recibir su consentimiento para pretender a la princesa Tori, rey David. Sólo espero ser del agrado de su hija.

-Oh, príncipe Jay, creo que serás más que de su agrado- habló la reina mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Pero debes saber que nuestra hija es conocida por su… carácter.

-Sí. Ganarse el interés de la princesa Tori no es nada fácil. Algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso- volvió a hablar Ryder con cierta amenaza, inflando el pecho.

-Me sentiría más que orgulloso, príncipe- contestó ella recalcando su título-. Ardo en deseos de conocerla.

-Por supuesto- interrumpió David-. Mi hija no ha estado del mejor humor estos días, pero os aseguro que podréis conocerla en la cena. Más allá de su carácter es una muchacha encantadora.

-Un buen esposo debería saber apaciguar su disgusto- apuntilló Jay mirando a su rival con autosuficiencia.

-No es fácil lidiar con ella, menos aún con su disgusto. No tienes idea de a cuántos pretendientes ha rechazado ya. Disfrutar de su agrado es harto complicado. Un logro.

-Vos lo habéis conseguido. No puede resultarme a mí tan difícil.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban el uno en frente del otro, en actitud desafiante. Con disimulo y tacto, por supuesto. Eran príncipes.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que sois digno de ella?

-Majestad- sonrió de pronto, con seguridad-, soy el príncipe Jay Ababwa, sólo presentádmela, sabré ganarme su confianza.

-Yo no me mostraría tan confiado- espetó Ryder.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que sea la princesa quién lo juzgue?

La voz que cortó la discusión paralizó a todos los presentes, incluidos al rey David y a la reina Holly, porque el peligroso tono de la princesa Tori les heló la sangre.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¿Es que entre todos habéis pensado decidir mi futuro? ¿O quién sabe lo que más me conviene? ¡No soy un premio que se gana o se pierde!- les espetó antes de batirse en retirada por el mismo sitio que había venido, dejando a una Cat con cara de circunstancias detrás, debatiéndose entre quedarse a disculparse por ella o perseguir a su amiga.

¡Genial! La había cagado antes de empezar. Todavía le quedaba la baza de que ella conocía a Tori mucho mejor que ese idiota de Ryder, y que, al menos, parecía haberse enfadado con los dos. Las cosas no habían empezado bien, pero esperaba poder enmendarlas.

* * *

Jade descubrió que llegar a la fuente de Tori era mucho más confuso desde dentro del castillo que desde las murallas, pero cuando hubo llegado se dio cuenta de que el esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Allí estaba la princesa. Sentada, tan hermosa como el primer día, tanto que, por un momento, se quedó paralizada, observándola sin palabras. Casi olvidándose de su propia existencia.

Pero la princesa Tori, al contrario que aquel primer día, seguía de un humor de perros.

-Tienes que admitir que al menos es terriblemente atractivo- escuchó la risilla de Cat.

-Ya, de Ryder decías lo mismo, y ese idiota parece ser igual de obtuso y arrogante que los demás.

-Dale una oportunidad, Tori. A lo mejor te sorprende. Vas a elegir a Ryder porque no encuentras una opción mejor. A lo mejor ese tal Jay Bawa es esa opción.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eras tú la que me decía que debía darle una oportunidad Ryder.

Cat se cruzó de brazos, sin saber bien cómo exponer su argumento sin enfadar más a la muchacha. Cuando Tori estaba así hacer eso era más que difícil.

-No me refería a convertirlo en tu única opción, Tori. Le diste una oportunidad a Ryder y no te decepcionó, pero no lo amas. A lo mejor, si le das una oportunidad a Jay encuentras eso que estás buscando.

Tori suspiró.

-Ya encontré lo que estaba buscando- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos la escucharan.

-Pues entonces hazlo por ella, Tori. Ella no confiaba en Ryder y, aunque sus intenciones pudieran estar alteradas, puede que de verdad quisiera protegerte.

Así que también tenía a Cat de su parte, pensó con orgullo y cierta esperanza. Aquello la llenó de confianza, aunque un pellizco en el corazón la mantuvo inmóvil. ¿Admitía acaso la princesa que hubiera deseado que Jade se quedara?

-Disculpadme, señoritas- se atrevió a intervenir al fin, orgullosa de que las palabras hubieran conseguido salir con firmeza y seguridad-. Me gustaría disculparme por mi torpe presentación. Mi última intención era haceros sentir ser tratada como un objeto.

Las damas levantaron la mirada y los ojos de Tori, que había cambiado a dolidos y triste, volvieron a desprender ese enfado del principio.

-Estoy más que segura de ello, príncipe Jay…

-Ababwa- respondió hinchando el pecho con orgullo, como le habían enseñado-. Jay Ababwa.

-Príncipe Jay Ababwa- siguió ella con la misma ironía-. Estoy segura de que hacerme sentir utilizada es el peor comienzo que hubierais deseado tener. Nadie se gana el interés de aquellos a los que ofende desde un primer momento.

-No es lo que trataba de decir- contestó Jay de forma más torpe, Tori nunca la había tratado así, y ahora comenzaba a comprender el porqué de la fama que tenía la princesa para con sus pretendientes-. No quiero que penséis que todo mi interés en vos es el material. De hecho, no albergo interés material alguno. Mi reino no tiene absolutamente nada que envidiar al vuestro.

-¡Alerta, Jay!- le chistó la voz de un André convertido en abeja en su oído.- Demasiado arrogante.

-Oh, ¿y qué interés albergas entonces?- sonrió Tori.- ¿Por qué motivo deseas mi mano tan fervientemente?

Y Jay sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la nuca.

-Uhm…- se aclaró la garganta-. Por todo el continente se habla de la belleza de la princesa Tori, de la beldad de la dama de Arts.

-Claro que sí, Jade- volvió a hablar André-. Sólo la quieres porque es guapa. No la tratas para nada como a un trofeo.

Jay lo apartó de un manotazo, pero tenía razón y la mirada de la princesa se lo decía también. La quería por su cuerpo, porque todos decían que era la mujer más hermosa en edad casadera, la quería porque todos la codiciaban por ello. Era más o menos la definición de un trofeo.

-¡Y por tu personalidad!- soltó de golpe, de forma patética y nada creíble.

La sonrisa de la princesa se suavizó y la miró con dulzura. Se acercó entonces al príncipe con deliberada lentitud.

-¿Mi personalidad? Nadie me había dicho antes eso- le contestó mucho más tranquila-. Es un alivio saber que mi herencia no es todo lo que se busca de mí.

Jade sonrió, suspirando internamente.

-Sí.

-Que soy rica. La hija de un rey. Cualquier príncipe estaría encantado de casarse conmigo.

-Lo sé.

No vio como Cat se tapaba los ojos. Tori se acercó más, tomando una actitud seductora, acariciando con un dedo la barbilla de Jay, arañando la piel con delicadeza con una uña perfecta. Apoyó la mano en su pecho, no dejando que la sensación de sus músculos la distrajera ni un instante, hasta que notó como el muchacho se hacía para atrás, trastabillando con torpeza.

-Cualquier príncipe como tú.

-Sí, cualquier príncipe como yo- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Mi personalidad?! ¿Qué sabes tú de mi personalidad?- le espetó de golpe- ¡No eres más que otro príncipe pomposo y arrogante como los demás!

Le bajó el turbante sobre los ojos tirando de la hermosa pluma esmeralda de su cima, cegándolo al momento, y lo empujó con fuerza. Jay perdió el equilibrio cuando sus pantorrillas chocaron con algo y sólo se dio cuenta de con qué cuando el agua lo recibió, helada, con un sonoro chapoteo. Salió a la superficie boqueando como un idiota, calado hasta los huesos y quitándose el turbante enfadado. Alcanzó a ver la espalda de Tori volviendo a palacio, y a una Cat que le dedicó una sonrisa apenada antes de seguir una vez más a la princesa.

Después André apareció ante ella. En la misma forma de abeja, pero fingiendo y emitiendo el sonido de un avión que se estrellaba de forma inevitable mientras luchaba con los mandos y gritaba; "¡Nos han dado, nos han dado!"

Notaba la sangre hervirle en las venas y, a la vez, estaba orgullosa de la fuerza y voluntad que su Tori le había demostrado. Acababa de ridiculizarla como jamás nadie lo había hecho antes, y la amaba más por eso.

Sabía que estaba completamente loca desde el momento en el que se le ocurrió enamorarse de una princesa, pero momentos como este se lo corroboraban.

* * *

Ryder estaba furioso, más que furioso ardía de ira, no podía evitarlo cuando se topaba con la incompetencia. La incompetencia de todos aquellos idiotas que se suponían que debían servirle y ahora, para colmo de males, no siendo suficiente con el fracaso estrepitoso de sus hombres, llegaba de la nada un imbécil altanero y atractivo que ponía de pronto todos sus planes en peligro.

Ganarse la confianza de Tori no le había resultado tan difícil como todos contaban, aunque esperaba que este nuevo rival fuera despedido con tanta premura como los anteriores. Pero por contrapartida ahora la princesa también estaba enfadada con él y tendría que dedicarle otra tarde a la presuntuosa muchacha para asegurarse de seguir siendo su favorito.

Gritó, le dio un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo temblar todo su contenido, con un brazo lo tiró todo al suelo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Steven cuadrado ante él intentando mantener la compostura ante la furia de su señor.

-¡La tenías, imbécil, la tenías! ¿Cómo demonios pudiste dejarlo escapar?

-Tenían un mono que se me tiró encima de pronto. Me arrancó la lámpara de las manos y…

-¡¿Un mono, Steven?! ¡¿Un maldito mono?! ¿Te dejaste vencer por un estúpido mono?

El caballero bajó la vista, no tenía argumento para su defensa. Las posibilidades de adquirir un título mayor que el que su padre entregaría a su hermano se veían más lejanas con cada decepción a su príncipe. Sólo podía esperar que las cosas salieran bien al final.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta es la última vez que me fallas, Steven!

-Señor…

-¡No!- lo calló agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.- Si tuviera la lámpara podría deshacerme de ese "príncipe Jay Ababwa" en lugar de tener que preocuparme porque pueda convertirse en un rival.

-La princesa Tori no ha mostrado interés por ningún otro pretendiente…

-¡Y más te vale que este sea el caso! Eso es lo que vas a hacer, Steven, vas a asegurarte de que ese idiota no tiene ninguna oportunidad con la princesa mientras yo esté en Northridge. Porque si no… bueno, no puedo arriesgarme a que se te suelte la lengua una vez sepas que no contaré más contigo si vuelves a decepcionarme.

-No tendrás que preocuparte, mi señor.

Lo lanzó contra el suelo, se arregló las ropas y se atusó el cabello, recuperando la compostura antes de volver a mirarlo, con más calma.

-Más te vale.

* * *

 **En mi casa acabamos de pasar por lo que hemos acabado por llamar el "adebacle tecnológico del verano del 16", que es por lo que he tardado tanto en actualizar y es posible que me siga retrasando un poco, pero lo importante es que aquí está por ahora.**

 **PD: he leído que el "Jori" se perdió cuando Jade se convirtió en Jay y es cierto, en mi defensa diré que la sinopsis de la historia ya lo decía, pero descuiden, que al final el Jori, de una forma u otra, triunfará.**

 **ZR**


	7. Un Mundo Ideal

**Bueno, antes de empezar quería aclarar que el diálogo sobre la alfombra es una especie de mushup muy malo muy malo de la canción de la peli en castellano y en inglés, intentando ser lo más fiel posible, así que, aunque no esté nada contenta con el resultado al menos aclarar que ha sido intencionado, y que me disculpo de antemano por él.**

* * *

 **Un Mundo Ideal**

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ahora Tori ni siquiera me habla. Y no sé cómo voy a desenmascarar a Ryder si vuelve a su reino.

-Bueno, al menos si no está en medio tienes vía libre con la princesa- dijo Beck, que estaba aprendiendo a jugar al shatranji (que en el futuro variaría hasta convertirse en un juego conocido como ajedrez) con André.

-¿No has escuchado la parte en la que dije que no quiere ni hablar conmigo?

-Mientras que no le vuelva a dar por tirarte dentro de una fuente…

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! Qué gracioso, André. Eres buenísimo dándole ánimos a la gente.

Jade se sentó en el borde de mármol de su sitio favorito, acariciando las ondas con los dedos. Se había cambiado de ropa, aunque había decidido que los tonos negros y verdes que André le había puesto en un principio definirían su estilo a partir de entonces. Suspiró, no sabía cómo había conseguido meter tanto la pata con Tori con tan pocas palabras. Levantó la vista, había aprendido que el gran balcón que daba a esa fuente pertenecía a los aposentos de la princesa. Desde allí veía la sombra de las largas y hermosas cortinas de gasa dibujar patrones mientras ondeaban al viento con la luz que prendía dentro de su alcoba.

Estaba tan cerca de ella y, sin embargo, nunca la había sentido tan lejos, ni siquiera aquel primer día que la observaba cobijada por los arbustos de aquel jardín, temerosa de ser descubierta.

-¡Oh, el amor!- dijo el genio vestido de barquero, montado sobre una pequeña góndola que flotaba al lado de la mano del príncipe.

-No ayudas, André- le espetó entre dientes.

-¡Sé tú misma!

-¡No puedo ser yo misma! Yo misma sólo soy una sucia rata callejera, que no puede ofrecerle ningún futuro ni tiene idea de los modales, la instrucción ni la etiqueta necesarias para gobernar un reino. Y mucho menos tiene la más remota posibilidad de separarla de ese canalla de Ryder. Además, de ser una mujer,

Beck miró la técnica maestra con que la alfombra, que sustituía ahora al genio, se libró de su pieza. Empujó el tablero enfadado por la derrota antes de hablar.

-Pero tiene razón, 'Jay'. Al fin y al cabo a Jade le costó tan sólo un día atraer la atención de la princesa- dijo recordando la situación en que las hubo encontrado la vez que conoció a Tori-. No le digas que eres una mujer, pero tampoco te comportes como un príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te acerques a ella como lo hiciste la primera vez. Perdidamente enamorada de ella pero sin intentar conquistarla. Quiere que la ames por ser ella misma, pero se supone que tú no sabes nada de quién es de verdad, ¿recuerdas?- sonrió al recordar cómo había terminado dentro de esa fuente.- Conócela primero, y después demuéstrale que te has enamorado de Tori y no de la princesa de Hollywood.

Jade bajó la vista pensativa. Tenía razón, pero Tori no quería que se acercara a ella, en la cena la reina Holly le había dado a entender que por menos se habían marchado otros pretendientes, y que muchos más habían seguido insistiendo sin obtener resultado, así que tenía claro que si Tori no estaba interesada no iba darle ninguna oportunidad a nadie. ¿Pero cómo conseguir que mirara más allá de sus ropas de príncipe y estuviera interesada en conocer al hombre? ¡Qué ironía! Había necesitado convertirse en príncipe para ser digno de ella, y ahora ser un príncipe era justo lo que se interponía entre ambas.

-¿Y cómo consigo eso?- murmuró enfadada.

-Lloriqueando aquí abajo desde luego que no.

Beck silbó y le agarró la mano. La alfombra acudió a su lado, y parecía contenta a pesar de no tener expresión, tiró de Jay hasta ponerlo en pie y lo arrastró hasta tumbarlo sobre la tela. Después lo pensó un segundo, conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para saber que debía obligarla a subir hasta el balcón, o desviaría el rumbo sin pensárselo. Siempre había sido una mujer muy decidida, pero cuando no estaba segura de algo…

La alfombra subió hasta el borde de la barandilla y Jade se peleó con su amigo para impedir que la tirara al interior del balcón. Los dos susurraban entre dientes para evitar ser escuchados mientras forcejeaban. Entonces la alfombra se dobló por la mitad, haciendo que la parte sobre la que se tendía Jade cayera, tirándola sobre las baldosas de piedra con un golpe sonoro. Reprimió un quejido adolorido mientras Beck desaparecía levantándole los pulgares.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Un rugido peligroso desvió la atención de Jay a la entrada del aposento de la princesa para encontrarse con la amenazante y conocida cara de Trina, que se acercaba a ella con decisión. Y por la expresión en su rostro y la forma en la que erizaba los bigotes hubiera apostado que había reconocido a Jade detrás de la apariencia del príncipe Jay.

-Calma, bestia antipática con aspiraciones de diva- dijo poniéndose en pie torpemente y alejándose de la tigresa tropezándose con sus propios pies, hasta que el cuerpo de Trina se le tiró encima y le clavó las uñas en el pecho, echándole el aliento desde detrás de unos dientes amenazadores.

Tori apareció entonces a través de las cortinas doradas, frunciendo el ceño extrañada. ¿Aspiraciones de diva? ¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí?

-Ah, uh… Y-yo, yo... Uhm…- levantó las manos y maldijo su lengua por atragantarse entre sus dientes, exactamente igual que la primera vez que la princesa le había dirigido la palabra-. Y-yo, eh. Te-tengo mis métodos- consiguió explicar de forma patética-. Te-te importaría… ¿quitarme de encima a este bicho?

-Sí- respondió con mucha más autoridad que él-, sí que me importaría. ¿A qué has venido? No quiero verte.

-Lo…- se aclaró otra vez la garganta, decidido a recuperar la compostura, ahora era el príncipe Jay.-… lo sé. Es por eso por lo que no he llamado a la puerta. Por favor, princesa, esto no es para pretenderte. Esto es porque quiero que sepas que mi disculpa es sincera.

Tori rio, pero no de esa forma honesta que a Jade le encantaba.

-¿Quieres que crea que vuestro amor por mi persona es sincero?

-No. Tenéis razón, no conozco a la persona que hay detrás de la princesa de Hollywood. Pero no es por eso por lo que me disculpo. Me disculpo por haberos hecho sentir que mi intención es decidir sobre vuestro futuro sin teneros en cuenta.

-¿Y por qué la diferencia?- preguntó ligeramente más interesada, levantando una ceja con disimulado interés.

Jay reprimió una sonrisa, tal vez lo estaba consiguiendo por fin. Y sabía lo que decir a continuación porque, al contrario de lo que acababa de decir, sí que conocía a la persona que hay detrás de la princesa de Hollywood, sí que conocía a Tori Vega.

-Porque sé lo que es sentir que todos tienen tu vida entera decidida desde el momento en el que naces. Sentir que tu opinión es la única que no cuenta. Que todos sepan qué es lo mejor para ti. Que tu futuro no será el que de verdad deseas- recitó mirándola a los ojos, notando como la expresión de la muchacha se relajaba por fin aunque esta suspiró, bajó la vista y le dio la espalda al chico-. Porque sé lo que es sentir que vives en una jaula.

Tori paró en seco, levantó la mirada y se la devolvió al príncipe que la observaba fijamente, escondiendo una mueca de dolor, a pesar de tener todavía a Trina arañándole las clavículas. Lo estudió cuidadosamente. Era realmente apuesto, se atrevía a decir que hasta más que Ryder, pero lo que más la inquietaba era que sus ojos eran muy parecidos al azul ahora que era de noche, cuando hubiera apostado que aquella tarde, con el sol en su cénit, brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Como los ojos de Jade, pensó con la boca seca de pronto.

-Apártate, Trina- ordenó con autoridad.

La bestia miró a su dueña, volvió a amenazar a Jay con los dientes y se echó para atrás de mala gana.

-Gracias- murmuró el muchacho poniéndose al pie-. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas entonces?

Las ropas negras le quedaban más que bien, y le gustaba mucho ese toque exótico tan típico de los pueblos del desierto, diferente a la apariencia de Arts a pesar de que la cultura de su ciudad, gracias a la cercanía, había adquirido mucho parecido con ellos. Los bazares, los camellos, la comida… En cambio en Hollywood seguía gobernando un rey y no un sultán, y las gentes no se protegían del sol con turbantes, y muchas otras cosas que Tori había aprendido en los libros. Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería su reino, Sherwood, mientras repasaba el cuerpo del príncipe Jay con creciente admiración.

-Así que una jaula- fue toda la respuesta que dio, no le iba a ser tan fácil.

Jay sonrió, como lo habría hecho Jade, asaltando los pedazos del corazón de la princesa.

-Soy el heredero al trono. Todo el mundo me ha enseñado desde pequeño cómo he de comportarme, las cosas que se supone que debo hacer y las que no- recitó recordando todo lo que había frustrado a Tori-. Lo que debo estudiar, hasta las cosas que debo desconocer hasta que todos piensen que estoy preparado. Mi padre incluso sabía con quién debía casarme- mintió mirándola a los ojos.

-Supongo que es por eso por lo que estás aquí entonces- dijo cruzando los brazos con un bufido molesto.

-Sí y no. Estoy aquí porque decidí ser yo quien eligiera con quién deseo desposarme- respondió acercándose a ella, observando cómo había logrado hacer que Tori contuviera el aliento-. Y es por eso por lo que necesito, más que nada, que me perdones por haberte hecho sentir lo mismo de lo que yo huía.

Tori se apartó de pronto, porque de repente había sentido la necesidad de besarlo. Pero no estaba segura de sí era por sus palabras o porque sus ojos le recordaban a Jade.

-Muy bien. Aceptaré esa disculpa. Pero no más que eso.

-No importa, al fin y al cabo todavía no sé ni si quiero casarme contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- le espetó, completamente ofendida.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué hacía allí entonces?

-Tenías razón. No conozco de ti más que tu belleza. Pero uno no debe enamorarse de lo que ve. Estoy aquí buscando lo que deseo en mi futuro y una esposa hermosa en lugar de una persona a la que ame realmente no es lo que quiero en ese futuro. Y para enamorarme de esa persona, necesito saber más que el hecho de que es hermosa y de que es una princesa. Aunque he de admitir que, por la forma en la que me tiraste en esa fuente, es muy probable que puedas convertirte en la persona a la que pueda amar por el resto de mi vida.

Y si Jade no estuviera hablando através del filtro del amor y hubiera escuchado cómo sonaban sus palabras desde fuera se hubiera pegado un puñetazo. Pero hablando através del filtro del amor sólo pudo distinguir cómo las facciones de Tori emitía toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

La muchacha lo miró atónita un instante y boqueó un par de veces antes de procesar de verdad todo lo que le había dicho. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, ese príncipe tenía algo diferente, algo especial que lo distinguía del resto. Algo que le llamaba la atención y la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Pero Ryder era una gran alianza para su padre, y Jay podía todavía ser igual de farsante que el resto.

-Eres demasiado bueno con las palabras. Una cualidad típica de un rey, o de un heredero educado para ser uno- consiguió responder recuperando esa actitud fría-. No voy a dejarme engañar por eso. En lo que a mí respecta, todavía puedes ser como todos los demás. Pero he de concederte que, al menos, has conseguido volver al punto de inicio conmigo. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que escuché esta mañana. Comenzaremos desde cero, pero no hoy. Así que puedes marcharte por dónde has venido.

-Si el amor fuera fácil no merecería la pena.

Tori bufó y se dio la vuelta, acariciando el lomo de Trina mientras se encaminaban hacia las puertas del balcón, donde las finas cortinas ya le acariciaban los hombros.

-Buenas noches, princesa- se despidió antes de irse.

Esas palabras, en ese tono, le recordaron una vez más a la mujer que le había roto el corazón y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirar al príncipe. Atónita, vio cómo el chico, subido a la baranda, daba un paso en el aire antes de saltar al vacío. Una oleada de pánico le atenazó el pecho.

-¡No!

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- exclamó la cabeza de Jay por encima de la balconada, mirando a todos lados en busca de algún peligro.

-¿Cómo has…?- preguntó Tori, acercándose de nuevo sin saber qué decir.

La alfombra lo elevó, dando un par de piruetas hasta estar a la vista de la chica. Voló sobre su cabeza, giró un par de veces más y se posó a su lado.

-Es una alfombra mágica- le explicó mientras la alfombra tomaba la mano de Tori y parecía darle un beso.

-Vaya, es… encantadora. Y preciosa.

Entonces Jade recordó lo que la había unido a la princesa por primera vez, su deseo por salir del palacio, de ver el mundo, de alejarse de todo.

-¿Te gustaría subir? La noche es demasiado bonita como para pasarla encerrada en este palacio. Creo que incluso podríamos llegar a Sherwood. En alfombra el viaje es mucho más rápido. Me encantaría que vieras parte de mi mundo.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro. Si está en mi mano.

Jade le había dicho exactamente lo mismo aquel primer día, así que Tori dudó en si tomar la mano que el príncipe le ofrecía, regodeándose en el dolor agudo que atravesaba su pecho.

Pero tomó su mano.

Cuando la alfombra se elevó sobre los muros de palacio lo primero que aprendió Tori era que le tenía pavor a las alturas, así que se aferró a los hombros de Jay, quien la miró con una sonrisa cargada de alegría y dulzura, y le dio un confortante apretón a la mano que todavía sujetaba. Le devolvió el gesto, apretando todavía su cuerpo al del muchacho, para sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para creer que no iba a caerse.

-Déjate llevar, princesa.

Notando su miedo, la alfombra aminoró la velocidad, pero no dudó en subir y bajar entre los arcos y edificios de Arts hasta dejar atrás sus murallas. Lo siguiente que descubrió era que no se podía tocar las nubes, pero que era hermoso atravesarlas. Después bajaron en picado, haciendo que toda la nueva confianza de Tori volviera a tambalearse a medida que el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad pasmosa.

-No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, Tori. Mira bien lo que hay- le susurró Jay apartándole las manos de la cara con suavidad-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste que fuera tu corazón el que decidiera qué rumbo debías tomar?

Sabía la respuesta. Perfectamente. Así que se dejó llevar. La noche era cálida, pero el aire que levantaban a su alrededor le acariciaba cada poro hasta erizar su piel, así que, cuando el príncipe la envolvió en un abrazo no tuvo más remedio que permitírselo. Pero tampoco le hubiera dado mayor importancia de otra forma, puesto que estaba hechizada por el destello de cada estrella que teñía cada parte de la noche, haciéndola imaginar que atravesaban un mar de diminutos diamantes. Disfrutó de cada cosa, de alejarse de los ojos de palacio, de separarse del mundo que conocía para adentrarse en uno nuevo, uno en el que quería estar. Disfrutó de la visión de cada onda de arena sobre el desierto, de la brisa haciendo estremecer un mar entero de árboles, de la vista del búho cayendo en picado en el firmamento. Hasta de la presencia del príncipe que sonreía mostrando la misma libertad que ella.

-Aquí arriba no hay nadie que pueda decirnos que no, lo que podemos hacer o cómo vivir. Un mundo ideal- dijo Jay, mirando bajo ellos hacia ese mundo lejano. La ciudad de Arts ni siquiera se veía ya si miraban hacia atrás-. Un mundo entero ante nuestros ojos.

-Me encanta este mundo- admitió sin poder contener la emoción-. Me encanta esta sensación, indescriptible, de atravesar el cielo hasta el amanecer. Somos como un haz de luz que se aleja, sin poder volver nunca más atrás- exclamó con alegría atreviéndose por fin a extender los brazos-. Como una estrella fugaz.

-Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, Tori- rio Jay-. Cada segundo aquí, contigo, es como un sueño.

La princesa consiguió por fin dejar sus recelos de lado. Admitir que ese hombre, como le había dicho Cat, podía ser lo que de verdad estaba buscando. Era pronto para decidir nada, lo sabía, y los pensamientos sobre Jade, el dolor de su corazón roto, seguían más que presentes en su cabeza. Pero si tenía que vivir con el corazón roto por ser una princesa no encontraba ningún motivo para ser también infeliz, así que no pudo evitar sonreírle con completa sinceridad.

-Tal vez pueda haber un mundo para los dos después de todo- admitió-. Mientras sea este.

-Un mundo ideal- repitió Jade devolviéndole la sonrisa, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza de alegría.

-Un mundo ideal- concedió Tori volviendo a tomar su mano y recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Jade sabía que ese mundo sólo existía mientras estuvieran sobre la alfombra, lejos del mundo real, sólo ellas dos. "Ellos". Ellos dos. Que volverían a ser princesa y pretendiente cuando se bajaran de ella, cuando volvieran al palacio y a ese mundo de normas y restricciones, en el que Tori todavía podía decidir que Ryder era una mejor opción de futuro. Pero iba a disfrutar de ese momento mientras pudiera. Iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas que Tori descubriera que su verdadero amor era ella. "Él". Y, si eso no pasaba, iba a desenmascarar a ese farsante. A cualquier precio. No dejaría que le hiciera daño a Tori, aunque le costara su propia vida.

Como le había prometido, no pararon hasta que llegaron a Sherwood. Era todo lo que Tori había imaginado, con sus edificios cuadrangulares, con sus tejados abovedados y sus torres altas, acabadas en aguja. Era completamente hermosa, y por un momento se preguntó cómo sería vivir en ella. Ser la esposa del sultán… Decidió abandonar ese tren de pensamientos enseguida, pero ya ese cosquilleo se había adentrado en su cabeza.

Bajaron por fin, sentándose sobre uno de los tejados. Jay giró entre sus dedos una hermosa flor blanca que había arrancado por el camino y la enredó entre las ondas marrones del pelo de la princesa, que decidió recostarse contra el chico, observando la ciudad bajo ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Tori comenzó a hablar y a Jade le recordó tanto a la Tori que conocía que no pudo evitar morderse el labio esperanzada. Era como esos primeros días en los que todavía no sabían nada la una de la otra pero hacían un esfuerzo por remediarlo. La princesa le contaba cosas que ya sabía, pero por las que ella seguía fingiendo interés. Por su parte, como Jay, tuvo que inventarse la mayor parte de los detalles de su vida, sintiéndose mal por tener que empezar esa nueva relación con la chica con una sarta de mentiras, pero era el príncipe Jay Ababwa de ahora en adelante. Jade ya no existía. Todo lo relativo a la vida de Jay Ababwa era una mentira y, a la vez, la única verdad posible.

Al menos, le habló de Oliver, el sirviente más leal que jamás había tenido, parte de su familia más cercana, siguiente en la línea sucesoria si a él le pasaba algo. Y de su mascota, un gracioso mono llamado Rex, que su padre le había regalado cuando cabía apenas en la palma de una mano.

Tori, por su parte, no habló de Jade en ningún momento. Era un secreto sobre el cual había que pasar de puntillas.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó de pronto la princesa.

-¿Qué?

-Dices que llegaste a Arts huyendo de la elección de tu padre a la hora de elegir una esposa apropiada para ti. Que elegiste ir en contra de sus deseos y me elegiste a mí. ¿Pero por qué a mí?

Jay la miró, pillado. Se mordió el labio pensando en qué podía responder. ¿Por qué un príncipe de un reino lejano elegía a una princesa de la que no sabía nada? Aunque era verdad que la noticia de que la princesa de Arts había entrado en edad casadera había atravesado medio continente, ¿qué motivos podría tener él en desposarla precisamente a ella? Además, decir que había sido sólo para ir en contra de los deseos de su padre no era una respuesta válida. Necesitaba demostrarle a Tori que para él era alguien especial, algo más que un simple acto de rebeldía. Algo que demostrara que para el príncipe Jay, la princesa Tori era más que un simple premio o una muestra de insubordinación.

-Debes prometer no enfadarte.

-¿Es algo por lo que pueda enfadarme?- inquirió ella con desconfianza.

Jay sonrió con culpabilidad, haciendo que la muchacha se apartara de su cuerpo para mirarlo con recelo. Aunque en verdad este sólo intentaba ganar algo de tiempo.

-No del todo. Estaba enfadado. Enfadado una vez más con las responsabilidades que no querían dejar en mis manos. Ya sabes, estás preparado para esto pero no para decidir sobre esto otro- se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, pero sólo hasta que su mente consiguiera hilar la historia-. Así que monté sobre la alfombra y decidí ir lo más lejos posible, hasta estar seguro que recibir un buen rapapolvo a mi vuelta por haber desaparecido el día entero. Así fue como llegué a Arts. Y al acercarme al castillo quedé cautivado por la voz más hermosa que jamás he tenido el placer de escuchar.

Miró a la princesa a los ojos, descubriendo que ya la había atrapado en su relato, antes de continuar. Esa historia, al menos, era cierta en su base, decidió que Jay se había enamorado de Tori de la misma forma en la que Jade lo había hecho.

-No pude evitarlo, me acerqué para descubrir a quién pertenecía con la mayor cautela de la que fui capaz. Y allí estabas tú, sentada sobre la misma fuente de mármol dentro de la cual decidiste arrojarme- relató con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Tori se sonrojara con culpabilidad-. La primera vez que te vi enmudecí por tu belleza, de tal forma que mi corazón sólo comenzó a latir por ti.

Por la expresión en el rostro de la princesa Jay supo que había identificado las mismas palabras de Jade en su discurso, aunque en el momento en el que fueron dichas habían sido expresadas con dureza seguían siendo una declaración de amor.

-¿Y ya está?- consiguió decir Tori recuperando la compostura.

-Y ya está. Cuando volví a palacio sólo tenía tu rostro y tu voz en la cabeza, y mientras más tiempo pasaba más me descubría preguntándome cosas de ti. ¿Cómo serías? ¿Qué hacías en cada momento? ¿Qué pasiones dominaban tu vida? Si serías una persona dulce y amable, o tal vez arrogante y apasionada. Al principio no me atrevía a desear conocerte, por temor a que fueras tan distinta a la mujer que mi mente había creado que rompieras ese sueño que me hacía desear vivir día tras día. Pero, con el tiempo, las ansias por descubrir si esa persona podía ser real, si me estaba perdiendo la posibilidad de enamorarme de verdad en lugar de vivir condenado a un matrimonio de conveniencia, fueron mayores que cualquier miedo. Y aquí estás.

El pecho de Tori subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sin embargo sus pensamientos iban tan lentos que tardó más en registrar las palabras que Jay en pronunciarlas, dedicando ese tiempo a perderse en los ojos del muchacho que tanto le recordaban a Jade, y odiando sentirse tan vulnerable y frágil bajo los efectos del príncipe.

-¿Y a cuál de las dos mujeres has descubierto?-dijo en un susurro.

-Todavía es pronto para hablar con certeza absoluta. Pero creo poder enamorarme irremediablemente de la mujer que tengo delante.

Tori sólo sonrió, volviendo a sumergir la vista entre los tejados de la ciudad mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

* * *

-Buenas noches, princesa- se despidió Jay en pie sobre la alfombra mientras la chica lo miraba apoyada ya sobre la baranda de su inmenso balcón.

La alfombra lo elevó de pronto, pero Tori se echó para atrás, quedando aun así demasiado cerca. El chico sonrió con confianza cuando vio como los ojos de la princesa, quien tenía también una expresión alegre, bajaron hasta sus labios, alentando su valentía. Jay se acercó más, inclinándose sobre ella, pero el dedo de la muchacha sobre su boca lo detuvo a medio camino.

-No es tan fácil- susurró con una mueca burlona.

Fue Tori la que se inclinó sobre él, posando los labios sobre su comisura al besar su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mi príncipe- dijo ella con un tono especial en el título.

El pecho de Jay se hinchó orgulloso, esperanzado, aun cuando la veía partir. Después se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra con un grito de triunfo y tonta ilusión que estaba seguro que Tori había escuchado. Y no se movió hasta el momento en el que llegaron flotando a los aposentos que el rey David había dispuesto para ellos.

-¡¿Cómo ha ido?!- saltó Beck.

Jay cayó al suelo del susto, agarrándose el pecho con una mano y la adolorida cabeza con la otra.

-¿Conseguiste echarle el lazo?- preguntó André vestido de vaquero y levantándolo del suelo enganchándole la cintura con una cuerda y tirando de él.- ¿La atrapaste en el lazo de tu amor?

Apartó al genio de un manotazo y aflojó el nudo hasta liberarse, mirando mal a ambos chicos, que habían conseguido aguar su buen humor, aunque en cuanto el nombre de Tori flotó en el aire le volvió la sonrisa a los labios.

-Dime, ¿funcionó mi consejo de ser "tú misma"?- preguntó Beck impaciente, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Sí. Conseguí llamar su atención con la alfombra mágica, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta escabullirse de palacio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Ya confía en ti?

-¿La besaste?

-¡Basta!- gritó enfadada pero sonriente-. La llevé hasta Sherwood y le encantó, creo que conseguí convencerla de que mi verdadera intención es conocerla a ella en lugar de conseguir su reino y no, no la besé.

Para ser exactos ella no había dejado que la besara pero, por otro lado, se encontraba extrañamente aliviada por ello. Porque Tori no cediera tan fácilmente ante Jay, cuando a Jade le había costado tanto. La sensación de estar celosa de sí misma era muy rara. O de sí mismo, era difícil acostumbrarse a todo aquello. Quería convertirse en el esposo de la princesa, pero a la vez era doloroso saber que Tori podía olvidarse de Jade, incluso si ella y la persona por quien la sustituía eran la misma.

Pero aquel era un tema que debería estudiar otro día, más adelante y en mayor profundidad. Y con una buena jarra de vino para prevenir el dolor de cabeza que el pensar en ello le evocaba, o al menos para tener una explicación más agradabe que su propia locura para dicho dolor. Además, con una jarra de buen vino, el mejor ahora que era príncipe. Pero sí. Aquel era mejor un tema para otro día.


	8. Palabras Zalameras

**Palabras Zalameras**

-¿Entonces te gusta?- preguntó Cat con una gran sonrisa entusiasta.

Los ojos de Tori se perdían en la figura del príncipe, recortada bajo la luz de la mañana mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante a su padre y besaba la mano de su madre, una mirada que ella sabía que era perfecta y encantadora, porque se había pasado la noche en vela tan sólo rememorándola.

-Es… diferente, Cat.

A pesar de todo, esa mañana, mientras compartían un cortés desayuno con sus invitados, había obviado todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, salvo el hecho de que ya no odiaba al príncipe de Sherwood. Había sido correcta, cortés y hasta algo indiferente con el joven. Ella no era un objetivo fácil, por mucho que le atrajera el muchacho o lo increíblemente bien que se había sentido a su lado. Era muy fácil pretender una sola noche, Jay podía ser todavía un farsante lleno de intereses distintos al amor, y ella no iba a entregarse con tanta diligencia. Además, Ryder seguía ofreciendo una alianza más necesaria, al fin y al cabo, las guerras entre su abuelo y el reino de Northridge eran lo suficientemente antiguas como constar en los libros de su historia pero lo suficientemente recientes como para que todavía existieran ciudadanos que pudieran relatarlas.

Y a pesar de todo Cat fue capaz de mirar más allá de la expresión estoica de su amiga, apreciar ese sutil cambio a la hora de tratar a su nuevo pretendiente, y la manera imperceptible en la que sus comisuras se habían levantado cada vez que el príncipe cruzaba sus miradas por encima de la mesa. Y ahora apenas podía evitar gritar de emoción al ver ese gesto esperanzado en los ojos de Tori.

-¿Significa eso que vas a darle una oportunidad?- murmuró entusiasmada.

La princesa no respondió con palabras, sino que sonrió de forma disimulada apartando la mirada. Y fue suficiente para que Cat soltara su tan característico chillido efusivo y la apresara bajos dos brazos de acero.

-A lo mejor es como decían tus padres, Tori. ¡A lo mejor puedes enamorarte de verdad!

-No lo gafes- reprimió aun sin borrar esa sonrisa-. Además, aún no sé qué significa eso. Todavía puede ser peor que los demás.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- chistó enfadada la pelirroja.- ¡No puedes enamorarte de la persona equivocada! Si es amor lo sabrás y si lo sabes entonces no puede ser un error.

Lo primero que pensó fue que todos los cuentos sobre príncipes y viajes eternos hechos bajo promesa del amor verdadero que tanto les habían contado cuando eran niñas habían ablandado el seso de su amiga, pero después un solo pensamiento le atravesó la mente, como un rayo, o una estrella fugaz que duraba apenas unos segundos pero cuya estela quedaba grabada en las retinas por largo tiempo.

Unos ojos distintos a cada momento del día.

-Ni que está mal…- susurró tan ligeramente que Cat no pudo escucharla, pero si ver la forma en que su rostro se petrificaba y su sonrisa desaparecía.

-Tori- la llamó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La princesa dio un paso atrás, bajó la cabeza un instante y cuando la volvió a levantar, más alta que antes, volvía a fingir felicidad y normalidad. Pero sólo fingía. La muchacha intentó buscar la forma de arreglarlo, pero ni ella misma creía en las palabras que debía decir. ¿Y qué debía decir? ¿Que era una tonta por seguir aferrada a un capricho? ¿Qué Jade no podría haber sido nunca más que un capricho? ¿Qué las princesas no se enamoraban de vagabundos, ni una mujer de otra mujer?

Ni siquiera ella se creía esas palabras. Ni siquiera ella creía que Jade fuera un capricho, ni entendía cómo aquello podía estar siquiera bien. Pero sabía que era importante para Tori, que la muy idiota de su mejor amiga se había enamorado de un imposible dentro de los imposibles, y que las dos únicas decisiones que podría haber tomado eran la de irse o quedarse, y que ninguna de las dos la habría echo feliz al final. Nadie podía ser feliz huyendo de la sociedad entera. Y ser la reina de Hollywood era su destino.

-Hija mía- las salvó la voz de Holly, a Cat del único momento en el que no sabía qué decirle a la persona que mejor conocía en el mundo y a Tori de acabar envuelta en lágrimas por un motivo u otro.

La reina las miró con un deje de sospecha en la mirada. Conocía muy bien a esas dos jóvenes y sabía que algo se traían entre manos desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que algo se había quebrado dentro de su hija, algo que había abierto una brecha entre ambas amigas que jamás había estado antes ahí, por pequeña que fuera, algo que la alegre Cat no podría, por vez primera, salvar.

-Madre- fingió sorpresa Tori-, ¿deseas algo?

-¿Tan poco vengo sólo a verte que debo guardar una intención?- preguntó su madre con una pequeña risa, besando su frente con dulzura.

-Es tu tono- bromeó.

-Lo cierto es que si deseo algo. Pero tienes que prometerme no enfadarte conmigo antes.

Tori hundió sus ojos en los de su madre, con suspicacia.

-Quieres que le dé una oportunidad al príncipe de Sherwood.

-¿No hay enfado ni mirada de hastío o molestia? ¿Qué te pasa, hija?

Cat chilló una vez más a su lado, tomando las manos de su tía con gran ilusión.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Holly. Tori también quiere darle una oportunidad. Al parecer anoche pasó por su aposento y le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estuvo en tus aposentos anoche?- exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos y cierto aire amenazador en el tono.

-¡Sólo para disculparse!- se defendió con las manos en alto.- Sólo unos minutos, ni siquiera llegó a entrar.

No era mentira, técnicamente no entró a su habitación sino que se quedó fuera, y sólo estuvo allí unos minutos. No necesitaba contarle a su madre que habían pasado horas fuera del castillo en su alfombra voladora. Cielos, ahora que lo pensaba en voz alta ni siquiera estaba segura de que la creyera de todas formas. Tenía que asegurarse de dejarle claro a Cat que no se le podía escapar ese detalle cuando se lo contara.

-Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Creía que a padre y a ti les gustaba Ryder- contestó bajando la mirada.

-Nos gusta, pero al parecer Jay tiene a tu padre muy sorprendido también- suavizó por fin el gesto su madre-. Además, tu padre y yo sólo queremos que seas feliz, decidas lo que decidas. Y no deseo que te precipites en tomar una decisión sólo porque no tienes más opciones.

A pesar de sonreír, Tori no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no era verdad. Jamás hubieran aceptado la decisión que la hubiera hecho realmente feliz.

* * *

Ser el príncipe Jay Ababwa era realmente agotador, y apenas llevaba dos días en Arts. Como era natural, el desconocimiento general del reino de Sherwood había incitado la curiosidad del rey David, quien había pasado largas horas preguntando y comentando detalles de la política y el comercio de sus dominios para los que Jade no había tenido tiempo de prepararse en sólo tres días. Por suerte, ese tiempo previo y la continua presencia de André, bien con la apariencia de su fiel consejero o tomando la forma de algún bicho molesto que le zumbaba al oído, la habían ayudado a salir airosa.

La fuerte mano de David le palmeó la espalda con entusiasmo y Jade se alegró de que el trabajo al que había sometido a sus músculos como mujer se viera suplementado por el efecto de las hormonas masculinas. Dibujó esa sonrisa que Beck siempre le había dicho que era demasiado orgullosa para no ser de un noble.

-¡Vaya, muchacho! Espero que podamos asociarnos en un futuro a pesar de lo que mi hija pudiera decidir. El libre comercio de especias con los reinos de oriente suena más que productivo.

-Un soberano debe preocuparse siempre por la prosperidad de su reino, sin dejar que los posibles conflictos personales que pudieran existir interfieran en absoluto- _salvo que esos conflictos tuviera que negociarlos con el rey Ryder de Hollywood, en cuyo caso sería mi ejército el que lo resolvería._

-Mi padre no puede dejar de convertir en asuntos del reino incluso aquellas visitas que no tienen dicho propósito- se escuchó la tranquila voz de la princesa.

David, normalmente, se habría sentido ofendido al escuchar esas palabras de su hija delante de un dignatario, pero el darse la vuelta y verla sonriendo al príncipe lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de recordar que debía echarle una bronca más adelante.

-Princesa Tori- la saludó el muchacho con una elegante pero leve reverencia.

-¿Puedo robaros a "mí" pretendiente un rato, padre?

El rey parpadeó un par de veces, demasiado sorprendido como para abrir la boca siquiera. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el chico, esperando que este le explicara qué había pasado.

-Por supuesto, hija mía. En cualquier caso debo atender otros asuntos. Os deseo que paséis una buena tarde- después golpeó ligeramente a Jay en las costillas antes de susurrar con complicidad- Vais a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo, muchacho.

Pero el príncipe no podía más que sonreír como un idiota. Como un idiota enamorado.

-Bueno, ¿qué deseas de mí, princesa?- preguntó Jay cuando salieron a los jardines de palacio, una de las zonas que no conocía.

Tori se apoyó en la baranda bajo la cual se extendía una gran explanada de agua en la que al menos una docena de ridículas aves rosadas con patas innecesariamente largas y picos estúpidos de las que Jade no sabía el nombre reposaban y picoteaban el agua.

-La verdad es que sólo quería rescatarte del incesante interrogatorio de mi padre. Lleva ya dos días sobre ti. Pensé que era un buen detalle para agradecerte lo de anoche- comentó como si apenas tuviera importancia.

-Sinceramente, empezaba a temerme que lo de anoche hubiera sido apenas un sueño- dijo el príncipe con su voz profunda y su sonrisa segura a su lado.

La chica levantó la vista de las aguas con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, antes de permitirse ser un poco más abierta con él.

-Desde luego fue como un sueño- dijo honestamente-. No recuerdo haberte dado las gracias por ello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por honrarme con vuestra compañía?

-¡Muy buena!- escuchó la voz de André desde detrás de su oreja, convertido en Campanilla con su moño rubio y su vestidito verde.- Aunque te has pasado un poco.

Jade lo atrapó dentro del turbante e intentó lanzarlo lejos con disimulo, si iba a hacer el ridículo al menos no necesitaba tener más testigos, pero Tori la distrajo.

-Deja la galantería, Jay. Quiero conocer al hombre detrás del príncipe así que no intentes conquistarme con palabras zalameras.

* * *

Y de pronto fue como revivir esos momentos que habían compartido Jade y Tori meses atrás, conociéndose de nuevo, poco a poco, pero a pasos agigantados, igual que la primera vez. Jay jugaba con ventaja, era cierto, pues ya sabía con qué cosas Tori no podía evitar sonreír o cuando debía callarse, en qué momento sujetar su mano o cuándo podía retirarle los cabellos de la frente sin que ella se apartara. Pero también era verdad que la princesa recelaba mucho más de Jay que de la ladrona callejera que la había conquistado, y mientras para Jade era volver a conocer a esa muchacha que tan bien ya conocía, para Tori era descubrir en el príncipe todo aquello que había deseado que sus pretendientes poseyeran, todo aquello que había encontrado antes solamente en Jade. Y ese no era un sentimiento fácil.

Así que, poco a poco, ocupaban las tardes en dar paseos por los jardines inmersos en la voz de la princesa recitando literatura, ocultándose del mundo para practicar la esgrima o fugándose en alfombra de las cadenas de palacio. Para cuando la semana hubo acabado, el cambio entre ambos jóvenes era evidente para todo el mundo.

Aunque Tori todavía suspiraba por las noches mientras solo Cat podía verla y, por mucho que Jay lo hubiera intentado, nadie había conseguido volver a escucharla cantar.

Y, de hecho, esa noche Tori estaba suspirando mientras hundía la mirada en las luces a medio consumir de Arts, apoyada en su gran ventanal con el mentón descansando sobre un puño.

-¿No hay viaje bajo la luz de la luna esta noche?

-¡Cat!- se sobresaltó la princesa-. Me has asustado.

-Últimamente estás muy pensativa- comentó con su brillante sonrisa, sentándose a su lado sobre el canapé de terciopelo turquesa.

-A medida que se va acercando mi cumpleaños tengo más en qué pensar, ¿no crees?

-¿Y ya hay un nombre concreto rondando esa cabeza tuya? Sabes que para nadie ha pasado desapercibido las horas que el príncipe de Sherwood y tú invierten juntos, ¿no?

Tori no pudo evitar sonreír, mordiéndose el labio con pillería por encima del gesto tenso y cansado que había lucido hasta el momento.

-Jay es… diferente.

Cat emitió ese chillido estridente que evidenciaba su alegría, apretando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Por fin, Tori. ¿Crees que es "el indicado"?

-No lo sé- suspiró retomando su melancolía-. Es todo más complicado que eso. ¿Y qué pasa con Ryder? Sabes que la unión con Northridge es importante para mi padre. De ese modo la paz entre los reinos sería definitiva.

-Tu padre busca que te enamores, no a un socio comercial, y en ese caso, por lo que me ha estado contando Oliver, Sherwood tiene muchísimo que ofrecer- la corrigió la pelirroja.

-Hablando del muchacho… Tú también pasas mucho tiempo con ese Oliver.

Las mejillas de la muchacha hicieron conjunto de pronto con las hebras de su pelo, desviando la mirada y levantándose de un salto, como si su amiga le hubiera dado corriente.

-¡No sé qué quieres decir con eso!- chistó nerviosa.- Además estamos todo el rato con Rex. Eso no cuenta como estar solos.

-¡Rex es un mono, Cat!- rio Tori- No cuenta como tercera persona.

-¡Tiene mucha personalidad!- le discutió cruzándose de brazos con cabezonería.

-¿En serio, Cat?- le preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

Cat quería buscar un hoyo en el que esconderse cómodamente, de eso estaba segura la princesa, así que se regodeó en el momento de incomodidad en que estaba sumiendo a su amiga, después de todo eran pocas las veces en las que el caso no era al revés.

-¡No creas que te va a ser tan fácil cambiarme de tema!- reprochó Cat, volviendo las tornas de nuevo.

-¿Qué tema?

-¡Tori!- chilló, propinándole el pertinente golpe en el brazo-. ¿Vas a elegir entonces a Jay?

Cat la miraba ansiosa, y Tori se mordía el labio con la ansiedad impresa en las pupilas.

-¿Princesa?- la salvó la voz del príncipe colándose por la ventana.

Ambas damas miraron tras las cortinas de gasa doradas que ondeaban entre los dedos invisibles de la brisa nocturna.

-Parece que sí hay viaje a la luz de la luna después de todo- le sonrió su amiga con picardía.

* * *

Jade estaba nerviosa. La semana se acababa, lo que significaba que Ryder llegaría al poco y sabía que entonces, aunque nada dictara que así debiera ser, Tori decidiría en ese momento con cuál de los dos príncipes deseaba compartir el resto de su vida. Y las palabras "el resto de su vida" se desplegaron en su cabeza tan repentinamente que a punto estuvo, por un breve instante, de desmallarse en mitad del amplio balcón de la princesa, el cual sus pies acababan de tocar. Porque pensar en lo que estas significaban, acompañadas de cualquiera de las dos respuestas que la muchacha podía dar, le causaban pavor. Odio y desesperación si elegía a Ryder, y miedo y angustia si la elegía a ella… A él. Porque incluso si ganaba esta batalla, si derrotaba a ese traidor desalmado, tendría que enfrentarse a la idea de vivir una mentira para toda su vida. De convertirse en un rey que gobernaría siendo un farsante incluso con aquella persona por la que lo había dado todo.

Por una vez los gruñidos de desaprecio de Trina le fueron de ayuda, dejándose distraer por ellos de sus propios pensamientos. La tigresa lo miraba con una inteligencia inaudita en la bestia, porque Jade sabía que era la única que no miraba al príncipe Jay Ababwa. Trina LA miraba a ELLA. Trina había sabido ver bajo su máscara desde el primer momento. O casi.

Y, por alguna retorcida razón, aquello instigó un hálito de alivio en lo más profundo de su alma, porque al menos para alguien dentro de los muros de palacio ella seguía existiendo Jade, la rata callejera.

Pero seguía odiando a Trina, así que cuando hincó la rodilla en tierra para dirigirse al felino habló con su acostumbrado desprecio.

-Mira, mala bestia. Sé que no te caigo bien. Y sé que, de poder hablar me hubieras delatado sin un solo instante de duda- dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Pero las dos sabemos que Ryder es peor que yo. Peor tanto del príncipe embustero como de la sucia ratera. Y lo único que tenemos tú y yo en común, es que daríamos nuestras vidas por salvar a Tori.

Trina replegó los belfos, escondiendo su mueca amenazante, aunque no sin desconfianza, e inclinó levemente la cabeza, como si le prestara cierto interés al muchacho moreno que sabía que le hablaba con palabras de mujer.

-Así que deberíamos firmar una tregua- siguió hablando-. Al menos hasta que nos deshagamos del otro príncipe embustero. ¿Qué me dices?

La tigresa pareció dudarlo un instante, mirándola con suspicacia. Después, como respuesta se recostó en el suelo y posó pesadamente la cabeza entre las patas. Jade podría jurar que la había escuchado suspirar con resignación. Pero sólo era una bestia tonta.

Uno de los chillidos agudos de Cat interrumpió su monólogo interno, dándole a conocer que su pretendida no estaba sola. No quería entrometerse en su conversación. Un príncipe no hacía esas cosas, era poco cortés, le había dicho André entre tantas otras cosas.

-¿Princesa?- así que se hizo notar levantando la voz desde la distancia.

* * *

Steven deambulaba por los pasillos con desesperación, notando el correr de los días y cómo el rival de su príncipe se hacía más y más cercano a la heredera de Hollywood. Él no era más que el súbdito de otro reino, un diplomático a lo sumo, que no tenía potestad alguna para interferir en los asuntos de la princesa. Pero Ryder había sido claro; encuentrar la forma de evitar que ese Jay Ababwa desbaratara sus planes. Y estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Había hecho lo único que se le había ocurrido, avisar al rey de sus escapadas nocturnas. El rey David había montado en cólera, pero Jay había sabido atajar su ira con una labia bastante propia, y Tori se había limitado a lanzarle miradas a su padre que, aparte de aplacar el enfado paterno, habían horrorizado al marqués. Steven, en el fondo, sabía lo que esas miradas significaban y porqué calmaban al regente.

"No pude evitarlo, padre", resonaron las palabras que había soltado la princesa con falsa timidez, "Jay me hace sentir muy segura a su lado"

O, con palabras no dichas; "¿No es acaso lo que se espera que sienta al lado del hombre al que elija como esposo?"

Sabía bien que a Tori se le daba muy bien manipular a su padre con las palabras, y esperaba que eso fuera lo que estaba haciendo, en lugar de ser cierto el hecho de que la muchacha ya se había decidido por el príncipe Jay en detrimento de su propio señor.

Tragó saliva. Había decidido unirse a la conspiración porque su ambición no estaba satisfecha con el título de marqués, no era suficiente para él, y las palabras del príncipe habían sido tan convincentes y su plan tan prometedor, tan sencillo. Ryder era apuesto, galante y encantador, con una labia digna de los mejores líderes. ¿Cómo podría la princesa resistirse a él? Era el digno sucesor al trono. Por encima del conciliador de su padre y su dócil hermano mayor. Estaba destinado a la grandeza ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Pero todo había salido mal. Y ahora en lugar de su triste título de marqués se encontraría con la soga al cuello. Casi en sentido proféticamente literal.

Miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse con los ojos del acompañante del príncipe de Sherwood. Oliver, creía recordar que se llamaba, y este lo miraba con una expresión dura y cargada de molestia. El porqué, no lo sabía, pero ese chico lo había mirado mal desde el primer momento. Aunque poco le importaba.

Hasta que vio a ese estúpido mono que lo acompañaba a todas partes, hacer una mueca de disgusto dirigida al marqués. Como si lo amenazara con sus diminutos dedos.

* * *

Cat le apretó ligeramente el brazo para llamar su atención.

-Creo que no les haremos falta- le dijo con su radiante sonrisa-. Parece que saben bien como apañárselas con esto.

Beck volvió a mirar hacia el lameculos del príncipe Ryder. No lo había reconocido desde el primer momento, porque todas las emociones de llegar a Arts y conquistar el interés del rey y su hija los había distraído lo suficiente, pero, al mirar por segunda vez, se encontró cara a cara con el falso tullido que los había engañado con tanta facilidad en el bosque. Ese que no había tenido el menor reparo a la hora de dar la orden de acabar con sus vidas.

Escuchó a Robbie chillar algo a su manera, y cuando miró a su amigo peludo lo vio emitiendo gestos amenazantes al aire, dirigiendo su odio a la misma persona que él.

-Tienes razón- contestó cuando consiguió simular calma y tomar con gentileza la mano de la dama-. Y si no estaban dispuestos a enfrentar la cólera del rey deberían haberlo pensado desde un primer momento. Vamos Rex.

Rex. Robbie, le levantó el índice al marqués antes de obedecer y acomodarse mejor sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien se batía ya en retirada acompañado de la dulce niña de cabellos brillantes como la piel de una manzana.

Los dedos de Cat se entretejieron entre los suyos a medida que avanzaban, por zonas que sabían que solían estar desiertas más veces que menos, porque no era la primera vez que paseaban de esa guisa por los numerosos pasillos del inmenso palacio. Y Beck pasaba ahora mismo por un proceso similar al de su amiga. Amigo. Sintiendo una gelidez cálida en el pecho, tal que no podía evitar el oxímoron de su sentimientos, al pensar que esas tardes que pasaba con la acompañante de la princesa estaban teñidas con los matices de una mentira perpetua. Pero su pecho se ensanchaba con deleite al pensar que para ella, tampoco tendría que ser nunca un sucio criminal que vivía en las calles desde la infancia.

-Espero de veras que vuestra princesa elija a mi príncipe- le dijo al cabo, con un cariz soñador que siempre le había servido para conquistar-, pero con el fin egoísta de no tener que ver tu sonrisa sólo en el recuerdo.

Cat se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y miró cortésmente al suelo, como hacía toda una dama para ocultar con falsa molestia su alago. Todo eran protocolos, pero se descubrió con genuina vergüenza al pensar en mirar al muchacho a los ojos para enfrentar sus palabras. Tori acostumbraba a acaparar toda la atención de los varones dispuestos que atendían a palacio. Tampoco era que envidiara a su prima, ni mucho menos, pues la mayoría de ellos querían de la princesa simplemente su título, pero todo ello había hecho que no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir las atenciones de un pretendiente.

-Me encantaría que así fuera- le dijo al mármol que pisaba.

-¿Y crees que es mucho esperar, o que tal vez exista una esperanza?

-No estaréis acaso utilizando mi cercanía con la princesa Tori para indagar por vuestro señor, ¿cierto?

Beck rio. Y parecía completamente sincero.

-¡No se me ocurriría! La vida me ha enseñado que cuando vas sobre seguro las cosas tienden a gafarse de forma inesperada. Si mi señor debe recibir la aceptación de la princesa deberá esperar a que salga de ella. De otro modo, el sino haría una cabriola inesperada y nos mandaría de vuelta a Sherwood con dos corazones rotos.

Dos corazones rotos, y Beck, poco a poco, se lo creía de verdad, que tal vez el deseo de Jade iba a recompensarlo a él también. Si las cosas salían como ellos esperaban. Había estado antes con muchas mujeres, y siempre había creído en el amor, al contrario de su amiga. Pero él había notado el cambio en las miradas que Jade le dirigía, que comenzaron el mismo día en el que Tori había aparecido en su vida. Antes él hablaba del amor y los ojos de Jade se jactaban de la idea del amor, después él hablaba del amor y los ojos de Jade se jactaban de la idea de que ¡él! tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que era el amor.

"¿Qué sabrás tú del amor?" Le preguntaban de forma muda sus ojos con burla. "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor".

Y ahora que veía a Cat sonrojarse, estrechando su mano de forma inconsciente y rehuir su mirada con insistencia, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que esos ojos que lo miraban con superioridad tenían toda la razón del mundo.

-Lo cierto es que no sé. Tori es muy reservada con respecto a ese tema- cedió ella-. Pero… No sé. Parece distinta. Parece… más feliz.

-¿En serio? Porque, por lo que Jad-y cuenta- explicó corrigiendo su error con la suficiente premura-, parece estar haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

Esta vez rio Cat.

-Esa es Tori. Entenderás que ha pasado todo el año recibiendo las atenciones de pretendientes, y no todas eran honrosas. Debe guardarse las espaldas. Y no ha pasado por el mejor de los momentos. Últimamente es difícil saber dónde tiene la cabeza. Además…

-¿Además?- la instó a seguir.

Suspiró antes de decidir continuar.

-Ya no canta.

-¿No canta?- se extrañó al principio-. Es verdad. Jay decía que la voz de la princesa Tori es la más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado.

-Lo es- sonrió la muchacha, echando ella también de menos ese arrullo bajo el sol de la tarde.

-Pero… ya no canta. ¿Por qué?

Cat se encogió de hombros con nerviosismo, como intentando hacerse más pequeña, removiéndose con una incomodidad que delataba su culpabilidad. A lo mejor no debía contarle nada de Jade el acompañante del príncipe que había llegado allí para conquistar a la princesa.

-No sé por qué no canta. Nunca había dejado de cantar, por mal que estuvieran las cosas. Era su forma de alejarse del mundo. Decía que la hacía sentirse libre. Pero ya no canta. No canta desde… que perdió a alguien a quien quería de verdad. Lo cierto es que… no creo ni que ella misma se haya dado cuenta.

-Suena… muy triste- dijo al cabo Beck con sinceridad.

-Lo es. El caso de Tori era mucho más complicado, demasiado para explicarlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo podría haber hecho más. O apoyarla al menos.

-¿Desearías haberla hecho cambiar de opinión?- preguntó con ternura el muchacho, conociendo en secreto la complejidad de lo que la dama no le estaba contando. Conociendo los matices ocultos detrás de sus palbras.

-No lo sé. No. Tori tiene un deber mayor, en ese momento me parecía una locura. Pero viendo lo que ha sufrido… Me hace pensar si no habría que luchar siempre por el amor verdadero. Sin importar las consecuencias. Ni las implicaciones. ¿Qué derecho tendría nadie más a opinar?

-El corazón frente a la razón- comentó Beck pensativo.

Y en el fondo estaba encantado con la idea, sabía que era el tipo de pamplinas ante las que Jade resoplaba mientras él se dejaba llevar por la ensoñación caballeresca, pero en esta ocasión era su amiga la que estaba sacrificando su cordura a cambio del amor. El amor verdadero. Porque después del cambio que se había obrado en Jade tras conocer a la princesa no podía ser otra cosa. Y siempre merecía la pena luchar por el amor verdadero.

-¿Sabes, Cat? El amor siempre se abre camino- dijo apretando su mano-. Si ha de ser, encontrará la manera. Siempre merece la pena luchar por el amor verdadero.

Jade le hubiera golpeado si lo hubiera escuchado decir aquello. Pero por suerte toda respuesta que obtuvo de Cat, en cambio, fue un profuso y adorable sonrojo y una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que siempre me estoy quejando de mis capítulos, pero no lo puedo evitar. Sé que con este no se llega a nada pero ya en el próximo volveremos a entrar en acción.**

 **Un saludo y gracias por los reviews.**

 **ZR.**


	9. Farsantes

**Farsantes**

Tori luchó por mantener el equilibrio sobre una alfombra que se retorcía a toda prisa para evitar que la ola las empapase, en medio de un mar de risas. Jay la había llevado a una playa no tan lejana, pero a la que no hubieran llegado por ningún otro medio, y jugaba ahora sobre la alfombra a montar las olas que rompían sobre la orilla en un remolino de espuma anacarada teñido de luz de luna.

Jay reía algo más lejos, con los pies enterrados en la arena, bajo la claridad de una lámpara que habían traído con ellos, sabiendo ya por experiencia que la oscuridad total de la noche no solía ser tan romántica como pudiera parecer. La princesa cayó, descendió unos centímetros en el aire antes de que la alfombra la atrapara y la llevara hasta donde estaba él.

-Y pensar que me caías mal al principio- le dijo al objeto animado tras chocarle los cinco.

-¿Cómo podría caerte mal?- preguntó Tori, riendo todavía mientras se hacía hueco a su lado- Es encantadora.

-¡Me tiró al suelo!- se defendió.- Y encima ya estaba de malas de antes.

-¿Un día duro?

-Si te contara…- resopló con nostalgia, recordando su aventura en La Cueva de las Maravillas.

-Cuéntamelo- le pidió dulcemente, enganchándose a su brazo con una mirada soñadora en las pupilas.

A Jade se le paró la respiración, por tener a esa Tori tan abierta y tan cerca, de nuevo, y por la idea de saber que jamás podría contar lo que le estaba pidiendo en ese momento. Como muchas otras cosas. Pero era una ladrona, una callejera mentirosa, esas cosas se le daban bien. O eso te contestarían si le preguntaras a todos aquellos que habían mirado a la pobre huérfana que se había criado en la calles.

Pero ahora soy un príncipe.

-En realidad no hay tanto que contar. Aprenderás de mí que soy una persona realmente fácil de enfadar- le sonrió de esa forma tan suya, con la esperanza de desviar su atención.

-No me lo creo- rio la muchacha-. Yo nunca te he visto enfadado.

-Eso es porque estoy enamorado de ti- calló de golpe, puede que estuviera intentando conquistar a la princesa a cualquier precio, pero conceder esa verdad era siempre aterrador, incluso cuando fingías ser otra persona-. Quiero decir…

Volvió a callar, pero esta vez fueron los labios de Tori los que la obligaron a hacerlo. Sintió los delicados dedos de la princesa trazar su mejilla con suavidad y no pudo evitar el aferrarse a su cintura casi con desesperación. Había echado tanto de menos besar a su princesa, tanto de menos esa forma tan única que tenían sus bocas de encontrarse, de reconocerse. De ser una. Y, mientras se olvidaba de percibir el tiempo a su alrededor, se alegraba de no ser capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, porque se habría odiado a sí misma por ser tan empalagosa. Pero no podía pensar, no cuando la princesa estaba besándola.

-Planeo descubrir cuanto de fácil de enfadar eres- murmuró Tori al separarse, mordiéndose los labios para suprimir el deseo-, porque pienso pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado.

Jay boqueó, sorprendido, deseando que aquello significara lo que había parecido.

-¿Significa eso…

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma más efusiva, antes de contestar.

-Sí, Jay, elijo casarme contigo.

-¿E-e-estas segura?

¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Le daba igual si estaba o no segura. Lo último que quería era que Tori volviera a replantearse su decisión. Estaba allí para salvarla de Ryder, estaba allí para…

-Sí, tonto - contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Antes de que llegaras estaba convencida de que no llegaría a sentir nada por ninguno de mis pretendientes. Y que Ryder era al menos bueno. Pero llegaste tú.

-No te caí demasiado bien al principio tampoco- susurró casi sin darse cuenta, y su mente le echó otro rapapolvo por volver a contradecir el afecto de la princesa.

-Y a pesar de todo te las arreglaste para hacerme sentir tan a gusto a tu lado, aún a pesar de saber de antemano lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. Creo que puedes llegar a hacerme feliz, Jay- susurró sobre sus labios-. No me decepciones.

-Preferiría morir.

Y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso, con suavidad, al fin y al cabo, seguía intentando ganarse el afecto de una princesa. Pero Tori se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, empujándolo de espaldas. Horas más tarde se estaría quejando de lo incómodo que era tener arena en los lugares más insospechados, pero en este instante no le importaba lo más mínimo y después, seguiría habiendo merecido la pena.

De haber tenido la capacidad, la alfombra habría silbado de alegría.

* * *

-¡Oliver!- gritó Cat, atravesando el pasillo como le habían dicho mil veces, en la niñez, que no debía hacerlo- ¡Oliver!

Este, que hablaba con André, con Robbie al hombro, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para sujetar a la chica que se le había lanzado a los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Cat?- preguntó ligeramente alarmado.

-¡Va a decirle que sí, Oliver! ¡Va a decirle que sí!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿A quién?

-¡A Jay!- chilló emocionada saltando de un lado a otro agarrada a los brazos del muchacho- ¡Tori va a anunciarle a su padre que desea casarse con Jay!

André y Robbie estallaron en gritos de júbilo. Sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena. Jade lo había conseguido. Beck saltó con la chica, preso de su misma alegría, y sin pensarlo la besó. Para cuando pudo pensar en arrepentirse ya era demasiado tarde, pero se apartó con cierta alarma, esperando la reacción de la dama.

Cat, raro en ella, se quedó congelada en el sitio, completamente muda y con las mejillas rivalizando sus mechones. Beck se aclaró la garganta, en lo que André no pudo evitar estallar en risas y Robbie comenzar a chillar molesto. Hasta que el mono se tiró sobre Cat.

-¡Rex, apártate de ella!- le espetó, tenía la ligera impresión de a que su amigo peludo también le gustaba la chica.

-No importa- contestó ella, recuperándose-. Lo único que importa ahora es que Tori quiere casarse con Jay.

-¿Qué?- los detuvo una voz impetuosa.

Y al darse la vuelta se encontraron con la mirada irascible del príncipe Ryder, quien debía de acabar de llegar a palacio. Beck quería burlarse, restregarle en la cara quién era ahora una rata callejera, quién iba a casarse con la princesa, pero no podía hacerlo, así que se limitó a colocarse delante de Cat de manera protectora y amenazante cuando esta apretó su mano con aprensión.

-¿Qué has dicho niña idiota?

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!- se interpuso Beck.

-¿O qué?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con que el príncipe Jay te haya ganado- dijo con desafío.

Ryder apretó las solapas de su librea y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. Beck cayó con bastante estilo, acostumbrado a las peleas en la calle. Por un momento había tenido la intención de defenderse, pero, por suerte para su amiga, había recordado a tiempo que él seguía siendo poco más que un sirviente y que Ryder era un príncipe, y que poco favor le haría a Jay si sus vasallos fueran por ahí dando muestras de insubordinación.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- escupió Ryder dándose la vuelta- Si tengo que recordarle a esa princesa estúpida que la paz entre nuestros reinos puede pender de un hilo que así sea.

\- Oliver- susurró Cat desesperada, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de quicio, André. Tenemos que desenmascararlo delante del rey.

* * *

-¿Estas nervioso?- susurró Tori tirando de su mano.

-¿Yo, nervioso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por decirle a un rey que voy a quitarle a su única hija?- bufó él, aunque la voz nerviosa lo delataba.

-Todo va a salir bien, tonto. Recuerda que es él quien desea que me case.

-Claro. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

El rey levantó la vista en cuanto los escuchó entrar sin entender a qué se debía la intromisión. Su madre, en cambio, posó de inmediato los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas para después fijarse en el rostro aterrado del pretendiente de su hija, muy poco característico de quien gozaba de tal posición, pero sí de un joven que debía enfrentarse al padre de la dama a la que cortejaba. Escondió una sonrisa burlona entre las comisuras.

-¿Deseabais algo, hija?

-Sí, padre. Quería… Deseábamos…

Tori tragó saliva, suspiró, intentando alejar su nerviosismo. Era ridículo, estaba haciendo aquello que su padre llevaba pidiéndole desde que había cumplido los dieciséis años. Y por primera vez estaba feliz por tener que hacerlo.

-Ya he encontrado al hombre con el que deseo desposarme, padre- sonrió, mirando al príncipe a los ojos-. Quiero casarme con Jay.

A Jade se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo de pronto, aunque una pequeña parte de ella, de él, gritaba todavía que Tori estaba rechazando a Jade, por completo esta vez. Holly sonrió abiertamente por fin, conteniéndose para no saltar a los brazos de su hija, que parecía volver a ser la misma muchacha alegre de antes mientras se abrazaba al brazo del príncipe. David, por el contrario, mantenía una mueca inmutable, imposible de leer, que hizo que a Jay le sudaran las manos.

-Eso es…

-¡Inaudito!- cortó al rey la voz de Ryder.- ¿Aprovecháis una única semana en la que estoy lejos para elegir a otro? ¿Qué lealtad es esa?

-No creo deberos nada príncipe Ryder- espetó Tori, aferrándose más a Jay.

-Nuestros reinos, Tori, están en deuda con el otro. Creo que eso guarda cierta lealtad.

La muchacha bajó la vista, atacada por una sutil punzada de deber llena de remordimientos. Beck, Cat y André aparecieron por la puerta en ese instante, con un Robbie al hombro que parecía estar actuando con la rabia furiosa de su alter ego, Rex.

-Esto no se trata de política, Ryder. Se trata de la felicidad de Tori- dijo Jay entre dientes, apretando los puños para no atacar a ese mal nacido que no tenía otra intención que la de dañar a su princesa.

-¡Ryder!- irrumpió el rey.- La princesa de Hollywood es libre de elegir al hombre con quien desee desposarse. Así lo dicta la ley. Así que os pido que os comportéis o me veré obligado a pedirte que abandones mi reino.

-Llevo presentándoos mis respetos todo este tiempo y lo olvidáis todo en una mísera semana. Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Tori- siguió él, presa de la furia, acercándose esta vez a la princesa, colérico.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- le advirtió Jay amenazante.

-No eres más que una ramera.

Jade le cerró la boca de un puñetazo. Y estaba segura de que un príncipe no debía argumentar su desacuerdo de esa forma, pero, a medida que el dolor atravesaba sus nudillos también la invadió una sensación de regocijo. Tenía que defender el honor de su prometida.

Su prometida.

Ryder cayó al suelo, y se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, mirando a algún punto de su cintura, perplejo. David ladró algunas órdenes, y un puñado de guardias se personó delante de él con presteza. Pero el orgulloso príncipe de Northridge se deshizo de su agarre y se sacudió las ropas con enfado, marchándose con un silencio que llenó de inquietud a Jade. No era propio. Había esperado una rendición menos dispuesta del hombre, pero no iba a quejarse.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó a Tori.

Había ganado. Se había librado de aquel traidor. Ryder no iba a dañar a la princesa. Lo había logrado.

-Ahora sí- respondió abrazándola con fuerza antes de besarla en los labios, olvidándose de que los padres de la chica y reyes del lugar estaban en la sala.

Hasta que David se hizo notar aclarando la garganta, causando que ambos se separaran con premura, azorados, y con Jay temiendo ligeramente por su vida. Y causando también las carcajadas disimuladas de la reina y del resto de muchachos. Cat apretó la mano de Beck, también con disimulo.

-¿Así que… está decidido entonces?

-Sí, padre- contestó Tori con una enorme sonrisa-. Es a Jay a quien quiero.

-Pues- comenzó la reina Holly sin poder disimular su entusiasmo-, creo que tenemos una boda que preparar.

* * *

Ryder estaba seguro, no podía ser de otra forma. Sabía lo que hacía la lámpara mágica, conocía la magnitud de sus poderes, y, por encima de todo, sabía que Jay le recordaba a alguien. Y es que él recordaba perfectamente esos ojos, los ojos de aquella muchacha estúpida que se había atrevido a desafiarlo aquella tarde en el mercado, dando la cara por un par de niños estúpidos que habían detenido su marcha. Ella había salido de pronto, con dignidad y un gran orgullo, deteniendo su mano sin parpadear siquiera, con los hombros rectos y el mentón tan alto que pareciera que de verdad fuera alguien. Cuando se había dado la vuelta para mirarla aquella vez la reconoció al instante, era la muchacha que se escondía en el jardín de Tori, aquella tras cuya marcha la princesa siempre parecía ser un poco más feliz, la que había escuchado arrancar carcajadas genuinas e impregnadas con un tinte de cariño inconfundible a la princesa. Y eso no le gustaba al infante, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Ese día un joven moreno y su mono habían intercedido en su favor. De la misma forma que habían sido un joven, una muchacha y un mono los que le habían robado la lámpara. La misma lámpara que había visto oculta dentro del sombrero del príncipe Jay. Y el príncipe Jay tenía los mismos ojos que la muchacha…

Todo estaba muy claro en la cabeza de Ryder.

-Señor- murmuró Steven con voz trémula, persiguiendo a su príncipe por los pasillos que conducían a las caballerizas- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ryder no había levantado la mirada en todo ese tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento se dio la vuelta y agarró al marqués por las solapas de su pechera, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. Pero cuando este lo miró a la cara se asustó todavía más al ver lo que parecía una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

-¿Viste eso Steven? ¿No lo viste?

-¿E-e-e-e-el qué, señor?

-¿Por qué tenía el príncipe Jay una lámpara dentro del sombrero que llevaba prendado al cinto?

-No es posible, mi señor- explicó el hombre al entender lo que estaba insinuando-. La lámpara mágica la robaron una chica y otro muchacho, que nada se parece al príncipe Ababwa. Y un mono que me mordió el dedo para quitármela.

El príncipe lo soltó, casi con más violencia que si lo hubiera tirado simplemente al piso, y se dio la vuelta para pasearse de un lado al otro del pasillo, rumiando la información con esa sonrisa macabra congelada en los labios.

-Esos ojos, sabía que algo en ese Jay me resultaba familiar. La chica que te quitó la lámpara, era morena y de ojos verdes, ¿no es cierto?

-Creo que sí. Pero tampoco es que me fijara en sus ojos.

-Pero yo sí. Piénsalo, cabeza hueca. Te roban la lámpara dos muchachos y un mono y al poco aparecen un príncipe encantador, un paje real y un estúpido mono.

-Pero ninguno de ellos es el chico que estaba con la muchacha ese día. Y luego está ese chico negro que también los acompaña.

-La muchacha de ese día. Sabía yo que había visto antes esos ojos. Esa muchacha, Steven, tenía los mismos ojos que el príncipe Jay. Esa muchacha que pasaba a veces tiempo con Tori, aunque esta intentara esconderla. Menuda idiota. Era la misma que se hizo la heroína en el mercado cuando salió en defensa de esos niños. No voy a olvidar su gesto de superioridad cuando no se trataba más que de una simple rata callejera. El mismo que el del imbécil del príncipe Jay.

Steven se incorporó dubitativo. No podía decirle a su señor que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura. Que él no veía los puntos de unión en esa historia sino más bien una casualidad superflua. Bien podían ser los chicos disfrazados, así como podía tratarse de personas completamente diferentes, o incluso, para explicar que la lámpara pudiera estar en manos de Jay, podían haber sido súbditos del príncipe como lo era él de Ryder.

-Consígueme la lámpara, Steven. Si piensan que ya se han librado de mí no tendrán motivos para mantenerse alerta. Iré a por mi hermano y mi padre. Vamos a acabar con esta farsa de una vez por todas. Y más te vale que, para mi vuelta, tengas ese maldito artefacto en tu poder, porque de lo contrario estas muerto. Ya me has fallado por última vez, Steven. ¿Entendido?

-S-s-s-sí, mi señor.

Tal vez su plan ya se había ido al garete, pero aquella guerra iba a ganarla él. Nadie iba a arrebatarle el trono al que estaba destinado, ni él estúpido de su hermano ni esa maldita mocosa que pensaba que podía despreciarlo de esa forma. Hoy había perdido, pero mañana iba a hacer que todos se arrepintieran de haberlo puesto en ridículo.

* * *

Jade estaba hiperventilando. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que había sido anunciado formalmente como el prometido de la princesa y ya sentía que la presión de todo aquello iba a poder con ella. Tal vez todos tuvieran razón y no estaba preparada para soportar tal título, tal vez fuera cierto que no era más que una sucia ladrona que no podría jamás tomar el lugar de un noble. Tal vez fuera cierto que había cosas con las que se nacía, no se hacían, de la misma forma que jamás debiera haberse enamorado de una mujer.

-Buenas noches, príncipe Jay. Heredero al trono de Hollywood.

-¡Cállate, André!- le espetó con enfado.

El genio flotó hacia ella con las manos en alto a modo de defensa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! No estamos en nuestro mejor momento, ¿no es así?

Jade respondió con un gruñido igual de molesto.

André transformó el sillón en el que el príncipe estaba sentado en un diván y, con un movimiento de mano, sus ropas cambiaron a un traje gris con corbata a juego y escondió la cara detrás de una carpeta sobre la que fingía tomar apuntes.

-Como tu psicoanalista no he podido evitar notar que tienes ciertas… inquietudes- comenzó el genio cambiando el tono de voz-. Dime, muchacha, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan irascible?

-¡No estoy para tonterías, André!- gritó levantándose y dándole la espalda- ¡Déjame sola!

El chico se quitó las gafas que complementaban su disfraz, haciendo que todo él desapareciera, tomó un largo trago de aire y se volvió a acercar a Jade pensando en la mejor manera de aproximarse a ella. En las pocas semanas en las que había podido conocerla había aprendido que era una mujer con un carácter complicado, que no sabía enfrentarse demasiado bien a sus propios sentimientos. Lo cual la hacía realmente difícil de tratar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todo aquel embrollo giraba precisamente en torno a sus sentimientos por la heredera.

-¿Sabes, Jade? A veces compartir nuestras inseguridades nos ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-No quiero perderla, André. Eso es todo- cedió reluctante.

-No te entiendo. ¡Lo has conseguido! Tienes a la chica, Jade. Vas a convertirte en el príncipe de Hollywood, has salvado a Tori. Creía que eso era todo lo que querías. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Jade miró por la ventana a la luna nocturna que la juzgaba desde las alturas, imperiosa e inquisidora, quemando toda su culpa en sus pupilas. Acribillando su pecho con destellos de plata.

-Soy una farsante- confesó al fin-. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. He salvado a Tori pero a qué precio. ¿Soy acaso mejor que Ryder cuando yo también estoy usando el engaño como medio para conseguir alcanzar mis propósitos?

-Creo que estas olvidando el hecho de que el ardid de Ryder era matar a Tori y a su padre y hacerse con los dos reinos, con el uso de la fuerza.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Voy a convertirme en el rey de Arts! ¡De Hollywood! ¿Qué derecho tengo a tal cosa? Apenas soy una vulgar ladrona- contraatacó ella, otra vez igual de enfadada que al principio.

André le sujetó los hombros y giró al príncipe hasta obligarlo a encararlo, apartando sus ojos de la fría mirada inquisidora de la luna.

-No importa lo que hayas nacido. La persona que eres no lo marca el lugar en el que naces ni el dinero de tu familia. Créeme, lo sé. Soy un genio. Tengo miles de años. He conocido a cientos de nobles soquetes y pretenciosos cuyas almas no valían más que el polvo que cubría sus lustrosas botas. Y después, están personas como tú y Beck, que no han conocido más que lo peor del mundo y aun con todo guardan más honor que cualquiera de esas personas que se empeñan en intentar hacerte saber cuál es tu sitio. Lo cierto, Jade, es que tu sitio está allá donde tú seas capaz de llegar, no en aquel que otros digan que perteneces. Tu sitio está aquí. Puedes llegar a ser un gran rey. Incluso habiendo nacido mujer- añadió lo último con un ligero matiz de burla-. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante sólo depende de ti.

-¿Cómo?-dijo separándose de él-. ¿Mintiéndole a Tori? A partir de ahora todo lo que soy es una mentira. ¿Cómo puedo ser un buen dirigente si yo misma seré una mentira?

Jade volvió a la ventana, enfurruñada todavía con la realidad, decidida a ignorar al chico, hasta que este se le posó en el hombro, habiendo adoptado primero la forma de un curioso grillo vestido y complementado con un gracioso sombrero y un paraguas diminuto.

-Bueno- comentó tras dejar una larga pausa que calmara un poco a la muchacha-, todavía te quedan dos deseos. Siempre puedes contemplar la idea de contar la verdad.

De un salto se marchó antes de escuchar una respuesta. No la necesitaba y sabía que su amiga necesitaba rumiarla primero. Esta vez Jade no miró a la luna, sino al chorro de plata que se escurría por el marco del ventanal, hasta tocar sus dedos y subir por sus manos, y ese simple brillo centelleando sobre sus uñas le quemó las culpas con la misma fuerza. Tori siempre estaba más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

-Pero no puedo perder a Tori- fue el murmullo de su respuesta, que se escapó de sus labios con borbotones de egoísmo.

* * *

Tori todavía no cantaba. Hacía ya dos días que había anunciado su deseo a su padre y desde ese momento todo el castillo había bullido en un revuelo preparándolo todo para el anunciamiento oficial del compromiso. Para que fuera irrevocable. Una gran fiesta, todos los nobles del reino, varios dirigentes de los países vecinos… Lo mínimo que podrías esperar del compromiso de la única heredera de Hollywood. Y después ya no habría vuelta atrás. La Princesa de Hollywood y el Príncipe de Sherwood se casarían.

Tori había pasado esos dos días en medio del revuelo, dejándose llevar por todo ese bullicio, con la elegancia y la confianza de la princesa que era. Dirigiendo la parte estética de los preparativos con su madre mientras miraba a Jay desde la otra parte de la sala con muy poco disimulo. Y durante todo ese tiempo parecía feliz. Mucho más feliz de lo que había estado nunca antes en lo tocante a su matrimonio inminente.

Volvía a ser feliz, pero Tori todavía no cantaba. Y si Cat no la conociera mejor pensaría que era normal, que había estado demasiado ocupada ese tiempo como para encontrar un momento de tranquilidad, un momento que no quisiera ocupar con la compañía de su prometido, claro. Pero Cat la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que si en el pasado había un momento en el que Tori decidiera que necesitaba tomarse un descanso y cantar era especialmente cuando estaba demasiado ocupada.

Pero Tori todavía no cantaba. Así que Cat no pudo más que enfrentarse a ella una noche. Antes no se había atrevido. Antes había perdido a Jade. ¿Y cómo podía ella preguntarle por la causa de su tristeza cuando ella misma había instado a la princesa a llegar a esa situación? Pero ahora se suponía que Tori había vuelto a ser feliz. Ahora no tenía ninguna excusa para no mostrar preocupación por su amiga.

-¿No hay viaje bajo la luz de la luna esta noche?

Tori, entretenida como casi todas las noches en mirar por la ventana dio un pequeño bote. Como casi todas las noches.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. Pensaba que después de la decimoquinta vez que hicieras la misma broma iba a perder gracia. Pero visto está que me equivocaba- medio sonrió medio reprochó ella.

Cat soltó una risita antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Y…- comenzó de forma dubitativa- ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Sabes? No tienes que estar preocupada por mí todo el tiempo.

-¡Por favor! Sabes que eso no va a pasar- contestó Cat agitando una mano con indiferencia.

¿Qué podía responderle a Cat? Estaba maravillada por haber conseguido en Jay ese sentimiento que la partida de Jade le había arrancado vilmente del pecho. Por primera vez desde que a los quince años comenzaron a molestarla con el tema de los pretendientes creía que podía ser feliz con el hombre con el que estaría desposada tras cumplir los diecisiete años. Cuando ya creía que jamás sería posible, menos aún desde que Jade había desaparecido de su vida, había encontrado a alguien con quien podría ser feliz a pesar de las leyes y las normas.

-Pletórica- respondió Tori al fin.

-Pareces feliz. Más feliz de lo que has estado en un tiempo- le sonrió con ternura-. Pero todavía hay algo que te importuna. ¿No es cierto?

Tori desvió la mirada de su amiga al suelo, jugando con cierto nerviosismo y una sonrisa algo cansada. Pero no dijo nada, no sabía qué responder. O tal vez no quería. ¿Quién podía sentir seguridad al hablar de un tabú? Sobre todo cuando ese tabú social se cernía sobre ella como una mácula ominosa que la teñía de vergüenza y repudio, mancillándola y denigrándola, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro para decirle al mundo que era una de esas mujeres bochornosas y libertinas que había cometido la depravación de enamorarse de otra mujer. Y Cat lo sabía, ella no se lo había confesado, no con esas palabras, pero sabía que su prima lo sabía. Era ese tema que flotaba siempre en el aire entre ellas con incomodidad cada vez que no era capaz de sonreír, era el motivo por el que su prima siempre desviaba la conversación con mucha sutileza las pocas ocasiones en las que su madre había intentado descubrir qué le pasaba, era…

-Ya no cantas, Tori- continuó la muchacha cuando vio que la princesa no encontraba las palabras ni la seguridad para brindarle una respuesta-. Desde que se fue Jade no has vuelto a cantar.

Ante el nombre de Jade la pelirroja sintió la imperiosa necesidad de bajar la cabeza, porque Jade era tabú, era un secreto que no podía contarse en voz alta. Pero luchó contra esa necesidad, porque después de ver los estragos que la vergüenza y el dolor habían causado en su amiga por sentir algo que los demás condenaban había decido que lo último que necesitaba era sentir que también ella la juzgaba injustamente por algo que en teoría debería ser simplemente puro. El amor no era un sentimiento malo. Nunca lo había sido. En ninguna de sus formas. No se podía forzar, no se podía imponer, no se podía fingir. Era simplemente amor, justo y hermoso. Y correcto.

-Y eso está bien. Un corazón roto necesita sanar. Es sólo que después de ver lo feliz que pareces estos últimos días con el príncipe Jay pensaba que habías vuelto a ser la misma.

La sinceridad de Cat le hizo volver a mirarla, le apretó el corazón, la aceptación tácita de sus sentimientos le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Y aun así seguía sin saber qué decir, aunque su mente tarareaba algo que sonaba como; "nunca seré la misma".

-¿Está mal que a pesar de haber encontrado a Jay siga echando de menos a Jade?- consiguió murmurar al fin con felicidad nostálgica, observándose las manos otra vez.

-No- respondió Cat inmediatamente colocando una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda, sin dudar, aunque para Tori pasó una eternidad- Un amor no sustituye a otro, Tori. Y creo que para ti nunca lo hará. Creo que nunca podrás olvidar a Jade.

-¿Y eso es justo para Jay?

-Claro que sí. Un amor no sustituye a otro, pero eso tampoco hace menos valido ninguno de ellos. Son simplemente distintos, ¿no crees?

-Pero tienes razón. ¿Por qué sigo sin sentir las ganas de cantar de nuevo?

-Tal vez, que hayas encontrado con quién sanar no signifique que ya no tengas el corazón roto. Nunca dejarás de amar a Jade, y eso está bien. Es una parte de ti. Lo importante es que eso no te impida volver a amar. Y creo que esa persona puede ser Jay.

Tori se lanzó a los brazos de su prima, con las lágrimas ya libres de sus comisuras. Estaba harta de llorar, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan bien haciéndolo. Tan liviana, tan liberada. Comenzando al fin a hacer las paces con el recuerdo de Jade y aceptando que la felicidad que le brindaba Jay no traicionaba a su corazón. Todavía le costaría tiempo reconciliarse consigo misma, pero al menos sabía que podía llegar allí.

* * *

 **Con respecto a la duda de los deseos, cada amo tiene derecho a 3 deseos independientemente de que el amo anterior no haya agotado los suyos.**

 **La historia ya se va acercando al final, no quedarán más de 3 capítulos, así que muchas gracias a todos y espero que les siga gustando. Si alguno piensa que es menos entretenida o que la calidad de la historia a bajado me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, aunque fuera por privado.**

 **Muchas Gracias por los reviews.**

 **ZR**


	10. El Compromiso

**El Compromiso**

Mientas más se acercaba la fecha de su compromiso más irascible estaba Jade. No con Tori, por supuesto, pero sí con el resto del mundo. Esa tarde, por ejemplo, cuando uno de los lacayos del reino de Northridge se chocó contra ella se limitó a apartarlo de un empujón sin mirarlo siquiera, convirtiéndose de golpe en uno de esos nobles que despreciaban al servicio que ella tanto odiaba. Pero cómo iba a notarlo, si tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

En esos últimos dos días habían llegado al palacio los dirigentes de los países vecinos, y una cantidad ingente de la más selecta nobleza de Hollywood. El alboroto que caracterizaba Arts esos días parecía intensificarse por momentos y llevaba horas y horas de reuniones a sus espaldas. Era una mentirosa nata, una actriz excelente y poseía una labia que muchos envidiaban, por lo que salir indemne de todas ellas le había resultado pan comido. Pero eso no significaba que no fueran agotadoras, que siguiera considerando a todos esos nobles como un puñado de estirados pomposos y repelentes y que, en general, siempre había sentido un odio poco comedido por la humanidad.

Cuando ella y Beck habían pasado años mirando desde su pequeña y sucia guarida las paredes brillantes de palacio jamás imaginaron que tras ellas se encontrara un mundo tan intenso y complejo lleno de mascaradas, intenciones ocultas y amplios debates políticos que más veces que menos llevaban a ninguna parte. En este momento la adrenalina de correr delante de los guardias para conseguir una simple hogaza de pan le parecía mil veces más emocionante.

La fuerte mano del rey reverberó sobre su omoplato y Jade no pudo más que agradecer la fuerza adicional que le conferían sus músculos masculinos. Aunque la piel dolía de igual forma.

-Esta noche es el gran día, chico. ¿Nervioso?- le dijo el rey David con una sonrisa deslumbrante que Jade estaba empezando a odiar muy deprisa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan pletórico por algo que a ella la llenaba con tanta ansiedad?

-Uno debe estar ya acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos, mi señor- respondió esa actriz tan buena que se cobijaba en su interior-. ¿Pero quién no se sentiría nervioso si fueran a concederle el honor de desposarse con vuestra hija?

-Muy bien dicho. Muy agudo. Vas a ser un gran rey. ¡Ah, muchacho! En dos meses serás oficialmente el príncipe de Hollywood.

Y eso causó un escalofrío terrible en el falso príncipe. Nota a sí mismo; la próxima vez que vayas a pedirle el ridículo deseo de convertirte en hombre y en príncipe a un genio loco salido de una lámpara mágica para salvar a la mujer a la que amas piensa primero en todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva después de conseguir a la chica. Porque, contrariamente a cómo hubiera pensado sentirse si conseguía a Tori, ahora lo que sentía era apenas poco más que un amasijo de nervios, culpa y mal humor que se revolvía en su estómago todo el tiempo.

* * *

-¿Rey?- le habló Jade a la fuente silenciosa desde una de las barandas que daba a los jardines-. ¿Quieren que yo sea rey?

-¡Aquí está nuestro gran conquistador!- bramó Beck a su espalda.

-¡Bueno! Y ahora que tienes el corazón de la princesa, ¿qué vas a hacer?- lo secundó André.

Jade tan sólo suspiró, ignorándolos mientras pasaba entre ellos para entrar nuevamente a sus aposentos. Los chicos compartieron una mirada algo preocupada antes de seguirla. El nuevo príncipe se lanzó boca abajo sobre el gran cojín que hacía las veces de sillón en su dormitorio, incapaz de acallar su mente.

-¡Ey, venga! Los nervios se irán- intentó tranquilizarla su mejor amigo-. Lo importante es que tienes a Tori y ella está a salvo de ese Ryder. Lo demás saldrá solo.

-Sí, ya verás que ser rey no es tan difícil. No es una habilidad que venga en la sangre. Si escuchas y aprendes lo harás bien.

Por toda respuesta obtuvieron un bufido. Beck decidiendo que tal vez cambiar de tema aligerara un poco el ánimo cogió la lámpara de dentro del turbante de Jade, recostándose a su lado y examinándola con ojo crítico y pensativo

-He estado pensando en mi deseo. Pero es muy difícil decidirse, ¿sabes? Siempre que decido algo no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez lo voy a necesitar en el futuro y la haya fastidiado. ¿Me entiendes?

¿Qué?, pensó Jade con alarma.

-Hombre, si te soy sincero prefiero que te decidas cuanto antes- comentó André-. Mientras antes consumas el segundo deseo antes seré libre.

De pronto el corazón de la antigua mujer se precipitó en una estampida aterrada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella sin André? No podía continuar con todo aquello sin ayuda. No podía gobernar un reino ella sola. No era un príncipe, no sabía de política, no era nada. Todo de lo que Tori se había enamorado era simplemente una ilusión creada por la magia de André. Sin ellos, sin André, sin la red de seguridad que le tendía su magia, era sólo Jade. Y Jade no había sido capaz de proteger a la princesa.

-No, no. ¡No puedo!- saltó Jade, arrebatándole la lámpara de las manos.

-¿Qué?- soltaron ambos chicos sorprendidos.

-¡Oye lo siento! Pero quieren convertirme en rey. ¡No! Quieren convertir al príncipe Jay Ababwa en rey. Y sin esto- dijo agitando el objeto aunque su tono sonara más bien rendido-, sólo soy Jade.

-¡Pero Tori te quiere!- rebatió André.- Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¡Por lo que hiciste tú! Sólo creen que valgo la pena por lo que ¡tú! me has dado. ¿Pero qué pasa si se enteran de que no soy un príncipe, de que no valgo para esto? No puedo arriesgarme. No puedo hacer esto yo sola.

-No vas a estar sola- intentó animarla Beck colocando una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó con brusquedad.

-¡Tori no está a salvo todavía! No puedo arriesgarme a perderla.

-¡Teníamos un trato, Jade! ¿Es que todo esto te parece poco acaso? ¡Eres un príncipe, tienes un reino y estás a punto de casarte con la mujer a la que amas! ¿No tienes suficiente?

-¡Claro que sí! Esto no es por avaricia, Beck. No necesito más, sólo a Tori. ¿Pero y si algo sale mal y la pierdo? Ella me quiere por esto, no por lo que soy. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla. Lo siento. No… no puedo concederte el segundo deseo. Ni a ti tu libertad.

André detuvo a Beck, que iba a continuar con la pelea.

-Déjalo. Al fin y al cabo, el príncipe Jay Ababwa es el amo de la lámpara- dijo con voz fría pero remarcando el título que ¡él! le había dado con ironía-. No podemos hacer nada. Para que tú te hicieras con el control de la lámpara tendrías que desear de verdad arrebatársela, pero al contrario que ella tú sí sabes lo que es guardarles lealtad a los amigos. Aun cuando estos te traicionan.

* * *

Jade sólo bajó la cabeza mientras ambos se marchaban.

-¡Perdone!- exclamó el sirviente que acababa de tirarla a suelo, con la cabeza gacha y una voz cargada de urgencia.

Este se acercó a tomar al príncipe del brazo y ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero Jay lo apartó de un manotazo. Lleno de cólera y apenas conteniéndose de descargarla entera sobre el pobre criado.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- bramó el príncipe arreglándose el jubón oscuro

-Lo lamento mucho, señor. Lo siento. No miraba…, no…

-¡Sal de mi vista!- le gritó para aliviar la tentación de soltar un puñetazo.

El criado continuó disculpándose, agachando la cabeza mientras se precipitaba a escapar del heredero colérico. Aunque Jay no lo escuchó ni le prestó más atención, pues en ese momento sus ojos habían encontrado los de la Tori, que la miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y el enfado reflejado en cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Es así como tratas a los sirvientes? ¿Te crees con derecho a castigar a todo el que te desagrada? ¿Ese ese acaso el rey que piensas ser?

-¿Qué?- preguntó él confuso- No, Tori. ¡No!

Pero las palabras no llegaron de verdad a ella, que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a batirse en retirada sin cruzar palabra con aquel que en apenas unas horas se convertiría oficialmente en su prometido, porque en ese momento solamente podía pensar en una Jade con la mejilla cuarteada por la mano de un noble que la había golpeado por el mero hecho de ser "mejor" que ella. Si la hubiera conocido hubiera comprobado que poca gente podía ser merecedora de más respeto que Jade, con su coraje y voluntad, con la persona fuerte y confiada que había conseguido sobrevivir en su vida de desgracias. Pero jamás se hubiera concedido el deshonor de molestarse en conocer a Jade, porque ella no era nadie, no merecía la pena, igual que ese pobre criado que se había echado a temblar bajo la ira de Jay.

-¡Tori, espera!

-¡No! Tal vez es bueno que conozca ahora esta parte de ti- continuó ella-. Ahora que aún no es tarde. Ahora que…

-¡Tori!- llamó por última vez el príncipe prendiendo su muñeca con determinación pero con la mayor suavidad posible.

Y cuando le dio la vuelta la mano de la chica salió lanzada contra su mejilla. Jay la miró perplejo, apretándose la piel adolorida. De los ojos de Tori corrían como intrusas no invitadas las lágrimas que ella había sentido llegar.

-Jay…- susurró ligeramente arrepentida.

-No. No importa- luchó por llamar a la calma, pues las últimas palabras de la joven la habían asustado de verdad. No podía perder a Tori-. Soy yo quien se disculpa. Esta… este no soy yo. Bueno. En realidad sí lo soy. Pero no por la razón que tú piensas.

-Explícate entonces.

-Ya en una ocasión te dije que era una persona fácil de enfadar. Y esa es la verdad. Y ese es el motivo de que haya gritado a ese sirviente, pero por ser él quien se ha topado conmigo en el momento menos preciso. Si en lugar de un criado hubiera sido vuestro padre mucho me temo que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Para mi desgracia- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tori lo miró por unos momentos, largos y perpetuos desde su lado de la mirada, para luego concederle una tenue sonrisa de perdón.

-¿Y qué te tiene tan enfadado si puede saberse?

-En realidad no es enfado. Más bien… nerviosismo.

-¿Nervioso?- rio ella.

-Aterrado en realidad. Esta noche nuestro compromiso será público y llevo tanto tiempo esperando por ello que tengo los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Quién puede reprochármelo?- dijo Jade antes de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares y una tierna caricia-. Tienes razón. Apenas nos conocemos. E iremos descubriendo errores el uno del otro hasta pasado largo tiempo me temo.

-Yo soy perfecta.

Jade rio, recordando a la misma Tori que había conocido meses atrás.

-Eso me temía. ¿Me perdonas?

Recibió un solo beso como respuesta.

* * *

Jay se colocó por enésima vez el jubón negro y dorado sobre la camisa esmeralda. Se aseguró de que la capa, de los mismos tonos, colgara perfecta de sus hombros. De que las hebillas de oro de sus botas brillaran con la luz a cada paso. Y después se peleó consigo mismo por conseguir respirar como si no tuviera una piedra alojada en cada pulmón. Podía hacer esto. Podía enfrentarse a esto. Ya lo había conseguido. Ya había ganado. Ya había salvado a Tori.

¡Malditas piedras viviendo dentro de sus bronquios!

-¿Sobrevivirás a esta noche?

-¡Beck!- levantó la cabeza con una mezcla de entusiasmo y culpa.

-No pareces estar pasándolo muy bien.

-En menos de una hora será oficial. ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta?

-¿Feliz?- bromeó el muchacho colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Más bien como si me pasearan atada por un pasillo de guardias que apuntan sus armas hacia mí ante los ojos irrisorios del resto del mundo.

-Atado- le corrigió-. Ahora eres un príncipe.

-Lo que sea.

-Vamos, Jade, no hay más pretendientes, Tori te ha escogido a ti y el rey ha accedido a concederte la mano de su hija esta noche. A estas alturas no creo que ni siquiera tú pudieras fastidiarlo. ¿Qué puede pasar?

-¡Genial! Acabas de gafarlo, ¿lo sabes, no?

Beck rio, como lo había hecho siempre, sin molestia, sin enfado sin rencor. Tan sólo el muchacho callejero que había estado a su lado siempre. Incluso todas aquellas ocasiones en las que ella no lo merecía. Ocasiones como esa.

-Beck, yo…- trató de decir.

-No. No digas nada. No ahora. Esperemos a que esta noche pase. Una vez tus nervios se pasen veremos si no sigues comportándote como una idiota.

-Un idiota- lo corrigió con una sonrisa arrepentida.

Y Beck rio.

-Príncipe Jay- interrumpió uno de los guardias de palacio tras tocar a su puerta-. Lo están esperando.

-Vamos a por tu dama.

* * *

El gran salón que hacía las veces de recepción ese día refulgía como nada que los chicos de la calle hubieran visto ante. Las paredes y columnas brillaban bajo la luz de un millar de velas que se suspendían de todas partes, incluidas las inmensas y esplendorosas lámparas de araña que pendían del alto techo. Las mesas dispuestas en los rincones repletas de manjares que ellos no sabían ni nombrar y el centenar de comensales con ropajes tan radiantes y costosos que una sola pieza hubiera valido para sustentar a una familia entera en el barrio que Jade había nacido durante un año como poco. Y todos los presentes, salvo aquellos que desplazaban bandejas y vasijas de un lado a otro, sostenían los mentones tan altos que ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido decirte de qué color era el mármol que decoraba el suelo.

-Respira- le susurró Beck con sorna a pesar de tener la intención de calmarla.

-Fácil para ti decirlo- le devolvió molesta- ¿Has visto a André?

-No desde esta mañana.

Jade se encogió de hombros, intentando sacudir la culpa. André no era Beck, que la amaba incondicionalmente, era un nuevo conocido con quien se estaba labrando el camino a la amistad. Un camino que ella había traicionado de forma egoísta.

Ya se había arrepentido de sus palabras, ese ataque de egoísmo en el que se había refugiado presa del pánico. Seguía aterrada con la idea de verse sola en todo aquello, en no tener la magia como resguardo, pero André y Beck la habían apoyado en toda esa mascarada, ya les debía demasiado. A partir de ahora tenía que resolver las cosas sin magia, pero para disculparse debía encontrar primero al genio. Dejó escapar el enésimo suspiro. Tal vez después de esa noche, cuando todo se hubiera calmado, al menos por un par de días antes de iniciar los preparativos para la boda, podría pedirles perdón como era debido.

Pero hoy, en ese momento, Tori hizo su aparición en la sala, luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda de color turquesa que hacía refulgir el moreno de su piel y brillaba con cada uno de sus movimientos bajo las llamas de las candelas. Sus finos brazos y su vientre al descubierto, en ese estilo tan propio de la estética de Arts, deleitando el hambre que Jade sentía por la princesa.

-Y parecías tonta- comentó Beck por lo bajo compartiendo la belleza de Tori.

-Tonto- corrigió Jay por fuerza de costumbre antes de registrar realmente sus palabras y darse cuenta de que en realidad lo propio era propinarle un golpe-. ¡Ey!

-Es verdad- rio el muchacho frotándose el brazo dolorido-. Mira la mujer que vas a llevarte.

Yo no, Jay, pensó ella con ironía.

Tori tomó su brazo. Jade ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el rey había empezado a hablarles a los comensales hasta que no sintió cómo la princesa lo arrastraba hacia la plataforma que elevaba el trono por encima del resto de la sala.

-Como bien saben todos, nos hayamos hoy aquí para el anunciamiento oficial del compromiso de mi hija Tori Vega de Hollywood, primogénita y única heredera al trono de Hollywood, con el príncipe Jay Ababwa de Sherwood- el rey colocó una mano en su hombro, presentándolo ante el resto de comensales e instándolo a dar un paso al frente, aun sujeto del brazo de Tori-. Hoy le concedo al príncipe Jay la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y mis bendiciones, con todo el honor con el que un padre puede conceder tal cosa. Pido que desde este instante y en adelante se le presente el respeto acorde a tal título al príncipe.

La multitud entonces soltó un largo y entusiasta aplauso, un aplauso que Jade podía asegurar que era en parte fingido, o al menos más por el placer de hacer teatro que por verdadera devoción al tan ansiado compromiso de la heredera de Hollywood. Lo podía ver en la cara de algunos, que seguramente pertenecieran a la familia de aquellos a los que la princesa había rechazado en el pasado y lo veía en los cotilleos y murmullos poco discretos que se dirigían otros, preguntándose seguramente qué reino era Sherwood o quién diablos era aquel muchacho que había salido de la nada para ganarse la mano de la princesa de la noche a la mañana.

Pero entonces la mano de Tori encontró la suya, apretándosela con fuerza para llamar su atención. Miró a los ojos de la que era ahora su prometida, que le sonreía como si acabaran de prometerle el mundo, consiguiendo que gran parte de su inquietud y sus dudas se disiparan. Incluso si Tori amaba a Jay y no a Jade, incluso si tenía ahora que demostrarles a todos aquellos nobles que Sherwood era un pueblo respetable y a la altura, incluso si tenía que aprender a ser rey en lugar de la persona que siempre había sido.

Lo haría. Por Tori. Y por seguir viendo esa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su princesa.

Y entonces, cuando el barullo de la multitud se fue apagando, sonaron un par de palmas que chocaban con una lentitud cargada de ironía. De entre un corro de personas que se apartaron para dejarle paso a aquel que aplaudía con tanto sarcasmo apareció Ryder. Seguido de un pequeño séquito que lo rodeaba con las manos puestas sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

-Muy emotivo. Apunto han estado de saltarme las lágrimas ante tan conmovedor discurso. Disculpad la rudeza de mi interrupción, pero tengo muy buenos motivos que exponer del porqué este compromiso no puede oficializarse.

-¡Ryder!- exclamó un hombre de edad ya avanzada que lo miraba con dura advertencia.- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Ordeno que te retractes en este momento! No sigas perpetuando este ridículo…

-¡Callaos, padre!- ordenó agitando un báculo dorado con la forma de la cabeza de una cobra que había sostenido entre sus manos hasta ese instante.

Y el rey calló de pronto, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios como si intentara apartar de su boca una mordaza invisible.

-Mejor, quiero que todo el que no pertenezca a las casas reales de Hollywood, Northridge y Sherwood- pronunció enfatizando en el reino de Jay-. Desaparezcan de inmediato de mi vista. Salvo mis leales seguidores. Y los del príncipe Jay, por supuesto.

Y, de pronto, la multitud como presa de un encanto irguió la espalda y comenzó a retirarse de la sala sin mirar atrás ni un solo instante, incluyendo a los guardias que custodiaban las entradas de la sala. La reina Holly apretó el brazo de su marido. Tori se pegó más al cuerpo de su prometido. Quien Jade supuso que debía ser la esposa del rey de Northridge se acercó a otro muchacho que, por sus galas y fisionomía, podía ser perfectamente el hermano mayor de Ryder, quien se llevaba ahora la mano al pomo de su espada mientras seguía mirando con preocupación a su padre y temeridad a su hermano. Un par más de los asistentes, de los que Jade no conocía el nombre se quedaron también, y supuso que debían ser los familiares más cercanos de los reyes.

Ryder alzó el báculo y lo acarició con la palma de su otra mano con reverencia.

-¿Te gusta mi primer deseo, príncipe Jay? ¿O cómo he de llamarte?

Jade se llevó la mano al turbante que pendía todavía de su cinto, observando que en su interior no se encontraba la lámpara y odiándose internamente por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Esa mañana la tenía ahí, después de gritarle a André. Levantó entonces mucho la barbilla, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire a través de sus fosas nasales, intentando inspirar una confianza que no sentía. Fue entonces cuando Rex se lanzó sobre el muchacho, pero Ryder giró de nuevo su arma y el mono quedó congelado en el aire, cayendo al suelo con una calma absoluta.

-¡Ah! Tu pequeña mascota astuta. El diablillo que le arrebató la lámpara a Steven. Sin este bicharraco las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles y no hubiera necesitado montar este numerito. Pero he de admitir que me sentí tan ridiculizado porque una sucia rata callejera hubiera conseguido quitarme a la princesa que no podía dejar esto pasar sin cobrarme mi pequeña venganza. Así que no pulverizaré a tu mono. No todavía.

-Ryder, ¿qué significa esto? ¡Exijo que te expliques ahora mismo!- intervino con enfado el rey David.

-¡Oh, su excelentísima majestad! Va a quedar deleitado al enterarse de la forma tan ridícula en la que le han tomado el pelo. Cuando sepa quién es en realidad esa sucia rata a quien le acabáis de prometer la mano de vuestra hija.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?- exigió la reina Holly.

-¿Jay?- escuchó la voz temblorosa de Tori a su lado.

-Tori, quería decírtelo…- respondió él mirándola lleno de culpa.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no mejor agilizamos un poco las cosas?- llamó Ryder, sacando la lámpara de detrás de su capa y frotándola.

André apareció al instante, deslizándose desde la boca con sus ropas de genio, los brazos cruzados y las piernas transformadas en esa cola brumosa que lo conectaba con su peculiar cárcel, como una cadena perpetua. Una cadena que Jade se había negado a romper.

-Genio- pidió con deliberada lentitud, como si saboreara cada palabra-, deseo que todo se muestre tal y como ha de ser. Que la bruma de los espejismos causados por la magia se disipe en esta sala.

-Como desee, mi amo- pronunció el chico con voz neutra, aunque en sus ojos brillaba con fuerza la tristeza de la culpa.

Jade se separó de Tori, invadida por el mismo cosquilleo intenso, envuelta en la misma cortina de humo de olor dulzón. Y después nada, no pasaron más de dos segundos y, para cuando la nube se hubo disipado no era más él.

Era nuevamente ella. Era Jade. La huérfana ratera. La rata callejera, con los mismos ropajes y la misma cara sucia que cuando había salido de la cueva.

-Jade- susurró Tori con voz tomada e incrédula, cubriéndose la boca con manos temblorosas y mirándola detrás de un velo de lágrimas- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?

La princesa se sentía estúpida y furiosa. Jay… Jade la había traicionado, la había engañado y tomado por una estúpida. Se había burlado de ella cortejándola bajo la apariencia de otra persona. La había cautivado utilizando tácticas y argumentos que sólo le había confiado a Jade, cuando eran amigas, cuando había bajado la guardia para permitirse enamorarse de ella. Y ahora esa confianza había sido traicionada y usada para hacerle creer que podía enamorarse de nuevo.

La había hecho quedar como una estúpida a la que una muchacha sin nombre había engañado para hacerse con su reino.

-Lo siento, Tori- se apresuró a aclarar Jade-. No tuve otra opción. Intenté decírtelo pero no querías escucharme. No podía permitir que te casaras con él. Esto es lo que él quería desde el principio. El poder para hacerse con el control de ambos reinos.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Jade? Yo confiaba en ti y tú me has engañado.

-¡No, Tori! ¡Sólo he querido protegerte!

-¿Y tomarme por idiota es una opción mejor? ¿Te ayuda a dormir acaso justificar esta traición bajo el velo del honor de haber estado mintiéndome y burlándote de mí por mi propio bien?

-No.

-¿Tan estúpida y desvalida soy que este burdo engaño está justificado?

-No.

-Creía…-siguió Tori sin poder evitar que el llanto le quebrara la voz- creía que me amabas.

-¡Y te amo! Es porque te amo que no podía permitir que Ryder te hiciera nada malo- gritó Jade al fin, rota por la emoción en los ojos de su princesa.

-¡Ja!- se burló Ryder entonces, decidiendo que ya le comenzaba a cansar aquella escena.- Tan estúpida eres, chiquilla, como para creerte con el derecho de enamorarte de una princesa.

Jade apretó los puños, devolviéndole toda su atención al noble, sin notar cómo se colocaba delante de Tori en ademán protector, aunque a la princesa le hiciera poca gracia y volviera a ponerse a su lado casi con indignación.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota y ridícula como para enamorarse de la princesa? Tú, una ladrona inmunda del tres al cuarto, con los delirios de grandeza como para proclamar su amor por la heredera de Hollywood, de otra mujer, por encima de todo. ¿Creías acaso que tenías alguna oportunidad? ¿Qué toda esta mentira iba a salirte bien?- escupió el príncipe-. Y seguro que la princesita te dio pie a tal cosa. Tan inocente, tan atenta, escondiéndote en los jardines creyendo que era capaz de burlar a todos. ¿Creíste acaso que te amaba también? ¿Qué te deseaba como tú a ella? ¿Lo hacías, Tori?

-¡Calla, Ryder! ¡No te atrevas a deshonrar a mi hija con tales insinuaciones!

Pero Tori ni pudo aguantar la mirada acusadora de Ryder, ni evitar que las palabras de su padre le malhirieran el corazón. Pero Holly sí lo vio. Igual que lo hizo el príncipe de Northridge.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué vergüenza! La princesa de Arts enamorada de una mujer, una de la más baja cuna encima. Tus ancestros deberán estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dijo Jade, volviendo a intentar recuperar un poco de ese espíritu combativo que sabía que poseía. Tori levantó la vista, alarmada, así que se apresuró a aclarar su pregunta.- ¿Cómo supiste quién era yo realmente? Qué tenía una lámpara mágica en mi poder.

Ryder se cernió sobre ella, impetuoso y amenazante. No paró hasta que sus rostros se hallaran apenas a un palmo de distancia, donde su mirada pudiera caer sobre la muchacha. Pero Jade no se movió un ápice, ni dejó de erguir la espalda ni levantar el mentón. Ryder no iba a intimidarla, no cuando todavía tenía que proteger a Tori.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa mirada arrogante tuya? La misma con la que me miraste esa mañana en el mercado creciéndote con la idea de estar haciendo algo noble defendiendo a dos renacuajos irrespetuosos. Los mismos con los que me recibió aquel primer día el "príncipe Jay Ababwa", esa mirada repugnante que tienes ahora mismo- le contestó utilizando un tono grave pero confiado, destinado igualmente a amedrentarla, dejando caer su aliento húmedo sobre sus mejillas, pero sin obtener todavía mayor rendición por su parte-. Arrancarte los ojos será lo primero que haga cuando arregle todo este asunto del trono, de eso no te quepa duda. Entonces Steven, que debía conseguir esa lámpara ¡para mí!, me contó cómo había permitido que una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos de esmeralda, acompañada de un muchacho y su mono, tal como tu sirviente y este atrevido animalejo, le arrancaran la lámpara de los dedos. Por todo eso vas a pagar, Jade, Rata Callejera. Por tu impertinencia en el bazar, por atreverte a soñar con ser más que una marginada en el corazón de la princesa, por haberme quitado la lámpara, por haberme humillado conquistando a Tori por encima de mí y por haber interferido en mis planes todo este tiempo. Pero ahora…

Con otro ademán del bastón hizo que entran los guardias por la puerta, hipnotizados de la misma forma que los invitados, y los rodearon sin el menor atisbo de duda cuando Ryder les ordenó apresarlos y transportarlos a las mazmorras del palacio.

-Un báculo con el poder de doblegar a todo el mundo a mi voluntad. Es poderoso este genio tuyo. Más que la media- lo escuchó mientras la arrastraban a través de la puerta-. Una pena que no me permita matar a nadie, pero por suerte no me hace falta un genio para eso.


	11. Las Cadenas

**Las Cadenas**

Los grilletes que atenazaban sus muñecas, fríos al primer contacto, ardían ahora a la misma temperatura que la piel, ya en carne viva, que abrazaban con dureza pues Jade, que yacía ahora casi inerte contra la pared de roca desnuda, se había debatido con rabia por liberarse de su agarre sin conseguir más que el repiquetear incesante de las cadenas que la unían a la celda reverberando entre piedra y piedra. Sin detenerse ante la futilidad de su intento de fuga hasta que Beck le había gritado que sólo estaba consiguiendo hacerse daño.

Así que ahora simplemente yacía ahí, derrotada y llena de desesperanza, mientras unas lágrimas apunto de brotar le recordaban lo cerca que había estado de salvar a su princesa, de derrotar a Ryder, de ser feliz junto a ella. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado vencer por el miedo, si tan solo no le hubiera negado a André la libertad que ella le había prometido. Y a la vez, se sentía sucia y patética, usurpadora y despótica, porque había estado dispuesta a engañar a Tori, a la mujer que amaba, por el resto de su vida. Había estado tan cerca de arrastrarla hacia una vida de mentiras y engaños, que se hubieran mantenido hasta el final de sus días.

Le hubiera hecho a Tori lo mismo que había planeado hacer Ryder. Y ahora no sólo no había conseguido cambiar los planes del maldito príncipe, sino que ahora este contaba con un poder cien veces mayor y un sentimiento de cólera y venganza que descargaría sobre todos ellos. Empezando por Tori.

-Tenía que haberte hecho caso, Beck- habló después de lo que le parecieron horas, aun con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo completamente inmóvil, colgando de sus cadenas-, teníamos que haberlo dejado todo y quedarnos en el castillo que nos dio André. Era lo que siempre habíamos soñado. Todo lo que queríamos. Tendría que haberme conformado con eso.

-No seas ridícula, Jade. No hubieras sido feliz viviendo en un castillo con Tori siendo desgraciada al otro lado del desierto.

-Hubiera aprendido a vivir con ello. E incluso si no, ¿cuál era mi alternativa? ¿Engañarla igual que pretendía hacer Ryder? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta?

-Estabas pensando con el corazón, Jade. Sólo querías salvar a Tori.

-¿A cualquier precio?- susurró, tan bajo que si la acústica de la celda no hubiera sido tan buena Beck no la habría escuchado.

-Hubieras acabado por contarle la verdad. De una forma u otra. Eres una buena persona, Jade.

-¡No, Beck, no lo soy! Engañé a Tori, te grité a ti, le negué a André lo que más deseaba. ¡Les he hecho daño a todas las personas que me importan!

-¡Jade, sólo puede hacerte daño la gente que te importa! Sólo pueden dañarte de verdad aquellos a los que amas porque sólo de ellos te importa de verdad lo que hagan o piensen, sean justos o no. Y de igual forma sólo demostramos lo peor de cada uno con aquellos a los que queremos, sólo nos permitimos ser realmente incautos y egoístas con aquellos a quienes no queremos perder, o sabemos que van a seguir ahí después de ver lo peor de nosotros- Beck esperó un tiempo a obtener una respuesta antes de continuar-. A Tori le duele que le hayas mentido porque te ama de la misma forma, en el fondo lo sabes. Yo volví esta noche a tu lado porque sabía que lo que nos habías gritado antes era sólo fruto de tu miedo y tus inseguridades, e incluso André se enfadó tanto contigo porque confiaba en ti y te respetaba. Y sé que sigue haciéndolo, sólo espera que rectifiques. No vas a perdernos, Jade. A ninguno. Estaremos siempre aquí para ti porque sabemos que tú también lo estarás para nosotros.

-Ya no- dijo al fin con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca había creído en el alma, pero en ese instante casi podía jurar que le estaba doliendo-. Todo está perdido. Da igual lo que haya pasado. Debía haberme rendido desde el principio. Así al menos no hubiera decepcionado a nadie, ni las cosas estarían peor de lo que hubieran sido.

-No, Jade, cuando te hablé del amor era a esto a lo que me refería. No hubiera permitido que no lucharas por la persona a la que amas.

Un clic reverberó por toda la sala, tan alto que los detuvo a los dos. Cuando buscaron su origen vieron a un Robbie que los miraba orgulloso y libre desde la puerta abierta de la pequeña jaula que lo había contenido mientras hacía menear una horquilla que había mantenido oculta en su pequeño chaleco. El haber tenido que utilizar la cola como mano debido al diseño de la jaula había causado que tardara todo ese tiempo en liberarse, pero con Jade y con Beck sabía que sólo le tomaría un par de minutos. Era un hábil ladrón al fin y al cabo.

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre ellos, con sendas sonrisas prometiendo barbaridades sobre la persona de Ryder.

-Pues lucharemos- fue todo lo que contestó Jade.

* * *

En una forma muy conveniente de ironía poética, Tori estaba encadenada al trono con grilletes de oro, a modo de representación visual de cómo se había sentido durante toda su vida. Con su madre y su mejor amiga atadas a su lado, con su presencia sempiterna, aliviando su soledad pero igual de retenidas en una vida sobre la que realmente ninguna tenía verdadero control.

Pero por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente derrotada. Al menos la primera vez que Jade le había roto el corazón había podido aferrarse a su honor y a su deber, a su responsabilidad, a esa misión que siempre sería más importante que ella misma. Pero ahora, ahora con el corazón roto por segunda vez, por otra y por la misma persona, ahora ya no le quedaba ni eso.

Y en mitad de aquel remolino de desesperanza se encontró llorando. Pero no sé dio cuenta de ello hasta que no fue capaz de escuchar sus propios sollozos reverberar entre las paredes de la enorme sala. Mientras en su cabeza una pequeña bocecilla picajosa, esa que siempre acude en los peores momentos para atormentarte con palabras que menos veces que más tienen razón pero que hacen sangre de todas maneras, le decía que tal vez, si le hubiera hecho caso a Jade desde el principio esto no habría pasado. Que Jade ni siquiera habría tenido que llegar a actuar de forma tan baja como para tener que recurrir a aquel cruel engaño. Y entonces otra voz se indignaba de tal forma que hacía aparición para recordarle que nada podía justificar la forma en la que Jade se había reído de ella, como la había expuesto como idiota y como algo peor todavía, ese algo que sí era cierto desde que la había conocido, ante los ojos de su padre. Se había enamorado de una mujer y se había dejado engañar por una ladrona embustera.

-Tori...- comenzó Holly, con el corazón roto por la angustia de su hija, tendiéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Pero inmediatamente una corriente de vergüenza la atenazó. Su madre lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, Ryder se lo había gritado a todos. Así que no pudo soportar su contacto y se hizo a un lado, arrimándose más al trono y apartándose cuanto pudo.

-Tori, hija- volvió a intentarlo, sintiéndose más culpable por sus lágrimas.

-¡No, madre!

Pero pudo decir poco más, atragantada por el llanto. Intentó comenzar varias frases, pero nada parecía ser suficiente, nada parecía ser lo correcto, nada podía explicar lo que había hecho y lo que se había dejado hacer. Y lo poco que parecía poder sonar como escusa se atoraba en su garganta, rompiendo las palabras antes de que salieran.

Por suerte o desventura para ella, su cabezonería había sido legada de su progenitora. Y a cada palabra incompleta, a cada centímetro de distancia que su hija ponía entre ellas, Holly se apretaba más contra ella, apartaba los gemidos sin permitir que las excusas a medias la detuvieran, hasta que consiguió abrazarla, con fuerza, impidiéndole por completo la huida, apretándola hasta que sus manos dejaron de intentar alejarla y se aferraron a su espalda como a un salvavidas. Y la sostuvo, aun cuando el llanto se hizo más agudo y la agonía de la princesa más evidente.

-Lo siento- pudo decir al fin Tori, apretada a su hombro-, lo siento mucho, madre.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Tori.

-Sí, lo siento. Por mi culpa estamos así ahora.

-No es culpa tuya. ¡Mírame, Tori!- imperó ella, separándose lo justo como para poder atrapar su cara entre las manos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.- Nada de lo que ha ocurrido es culpa tuya.

-Sí que lo ha sido. Jade intentó advertirme de los planes de Ryder, pero yo no la escuché, pensé que sólo estaba celosa- consiguió explicar, enfadada ahora con las lágrimas nuevas que acudían a causa de la rabia-. Quería creer que estaba celosa, madre, soy un monstruo.

-¡No eres un monstruo, eres humana!

-¡Me enamoré de ella, madre! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy un monstruo?

Los ojos de Holly reflejaron tal sorpresa y espanto que Tori no pudo evitar reaccionar al impulso de apartarla de sí, deshaciéndose de sus manos y de su abrazo una vez más, aferrándose a sí misma y apartando la vista. Dolida y humillada, pero resignada a la vez. No dejó que su madre pudiera decir nada, aunque observó un segundo cómo movía los labios una y otra vez.

-No necesitas decir nada. Ya bastante avergonzada me siento yo misma, pero lo que Jade me hizo sentir en unos pocos meses fue más real que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido nunca antes. Pero siempre supe quién era y lo que era, y quien soy yo. Así que puedes ahorrarte cualquier advertencia y reprimenda. Hice lo correcto e intenté alejarla de mí. ¡Y mira a dónde nos llevó! ¡A confiar en Ryder! Pero aun así es mejor, ¿no es cierto? Siempre será mejor que caer en la vergüenza de anunciar que la princesa de Hollywood se enamoró de una mujer. ¿No es cierto, madre? ¿No es cierto?- terminó casi en un grito, dejándose llevar por la furia.

Pero Holly, una vez más, la sorprendió, borrando lo mejor que pudo todo rastro de desaprobación de su rostro, intentando apartar de su conciencia los prejuicios que se aturullaban en su cabeza y apresaban su pecho. Porque en su fuero interno siempre había sabido que durante aquellos meses había habido algo más detrás de las sonrisas de su hija, de la pequeña ilusión ansiosa que brillaba en sus pupilas dos o cuatro noches en semana. Y después de eso, después había visto a su pequeña niña marchitarse, de una forma tan alarmante que incluso llegó a consultar con su esposo la posibilidad tremendamente remota de cuestionarse el compromiso, creyéndolo culpable del estado de su hija. Pero ahora sabía que el compromiso no era la causa de aquella inmensa tristeza que había eclipsado su alegría, una alegría que hasta ese momento parecía ser eterna, sino un corazón roto. Tuvo que volver a tragarse ese sentimiento de aversión al pensar en lo que le podía pasar a Tori si se sabía que sentía aquellas cosas por otra mujer. Pero apartar ese prejuicio fue mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado, dado que detrás de todo aquello brillaba otra ilusión, pequeña pero poderosa. Su Tori, su niña, se había enamorado.

Así que volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, luchando antes un poco con su testaruda retirada.

-¿Cómo podría ahora darte sermones cuando he dedicado este año entero a contarte que el amor verdadero existe? ¿A convencerte de que este llega, de cualquier forma, si simplemente le das una oportunidad? No es culpa tuya que llegara de donde no lo buscabas, hija. Sigue siendo amor.

Tori intentó decir algo, ¿pero qué respuesta podía darle? ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a las únicas que no había esperado recibir de su madre? Seguía sin ser correcto. Seguía sin ser posible. Seguían estando en una situación de la que no podrían salir. Y por encima de todo Jade seguía habiéndola traicionado. Pero…

-¿Quién es Jade?- la salvó la reina de seguir buscando la forma de reaccionar una vez se hubo desprendido de su colosal abrazo.

Ella bufó, dejando escapar una risa cortada por las lágrimas. Si ya era malo enamorarse de una mujer, pensó irónica, espera a que su madre supiera "quién" era Jade.

-Una huérfana ladrona que vive en las calles de Arts. Quien al parecer se hizo con una lámpara mágica para tomarme por idiota.

Para su sorpresa Holly estalló en una carcajada, no tan animada, dado que seguían encadenadas en mitad de una sala del trono en la que deambulaban de vez en cuando los hombres de Ryder, pero lo suficiente como para contagiar a Cat, cuya presencia había casi pasado desapercibida en ese tiempo, pero su risa la animó a seguir, cómo siempre había hecho su prima por ella. Ser su constante, su confidente, su apoyo silencioso en todo momento.

-Vale- siguió su madre en cuanto pudo-, pero ¿"Quién es Jade"?

Tori se perdió un momento en la curiosidad sincera de la reina. Así que, tras un largo suspiro, comenzó a relatar toda su historia. Desde el primer momento en el que Trina se abalanzó sobre una polizona desconocida en sus jardines y Jade, quien después de aquello le había demostrado con creces que era una persona llena de confianza, le había respondido titubeando y cohibida. Le contó con una mirada de traviesa rebeldía las veces que había salido de palacio, cómo había aprendido a deambular entre las sombras y a usar la espada. Cómo pasaban tardes enteras en sus jardines privados leyendo novelas y poesías. Le contó aquel primer beso entre las sombras y la inmensa culpa y vergüenza que la invadió, pero también le contó que esos sentimientos habían tardado en aparecer, porque primero tuvo que disiparse la neblina de dicha que llegó a ella desde los labios de la morena. Le contó todas sus dudas acerca de su compromiso, como aquello la empujó a apartar a la chica, a desconfiar de ella, a echarla con desprecio y a llorar cada día después de aquello. Le relató cómo se había quebrado cuando volvió a aquel piso ruinoso para ver que Jade había cumplido su amenaza y se había marchado. Hasta que llegó a Jay, y a cómo había visto en el muchacho un destello de esperanza, porque pensaba que los ojos de la muchacha brillaban detrás de los de él, y de cómo la culpa la carcomía, porque el recuerdo de Jade volvía para torturarla.

Se lo contó todo. Y después, le contó un poquito más.

* * *

David agarró por la camisa a la muchacha nada más se encontró libre, elevándola del suelo por unos instantes.

-¡Tú! ¡Sucia rata tramposa y embustera! ¡Nadie se ríe de la familia real de Arts!

Jade apretó los puños sobre los brazos del hombre. Su primer instinto fue buscar sus puntos descubiertos y lanzar una patada con certeza, pero su mente se hizo con el control antes de reaccionar, recordando que ese hombre era un rey además del padre de Tori.

-Sí, soy todo lo que usted quiera y juro que estaré presta a permitir que me castigue cuanto le plazca una vez acabemos con esto pero primero hay que salvar a Tori.

-¡No te atrevas a mentar siquiera a mi hija!

-¡Escúchame, botarate! ¡Ryder tiene a Tori y seguirá siendo así si nos quedamos aquí discutiendo!

-¿Y se supone que he de confiar en ti ahora para que salves a mi hija cuando no eres más que una mentirosa depravada que desea desvirtuarla?

¡A la mierda si era un rey o no! Ella no tenía más tiempo que perder. Levantó las piernas con ímpetu, clavando los tacones de sus botas en el pecho del hombre. Su espalda hizo contacto con la pared entonces lo que le dio el punto de apoyo suficiente como para apartarlo de ella con brusquedad. Pero cuando David cayó de culo contra el suelo ella no se detuvo, aprovechó la desorientación momentánea del hombre para llegar hasta él y lanzar un puñetazo contra su mandíbula, intentando atontarlo lo suficiente como para quitarle las ganas de pelear. El rey era un combatiente diestro y bien entrenado y tal cosa, normalmente, hubiera activado en él un contraataque inmediato. Pero la persona que se había atrevido a desafiarlo de tal forma era apenas una niña, que acababa de afrontarlo, de deshonrar a su familia y le había gritado a la cara sin el menor atisbo de miedo o intimidación. Así que cuando Jade lo agarró por el jubón para acercar su cara a él con la mueca más amenazadora que incluso alguien como él había visto nunca, se limitó a escucharla con sorpresa.

-Ese imbécil arrogante planea usar a Tori, dañarla y matarla, antes o después de acabar con nosotros, eso me da igual. Pero ¡yo! no voy a permitir que eso pase mientras viva. ¡Yo! voy a salvar a Tori cueste lo que cueste. Me da igual si estáis dispuesto a ayudarme o no- casi escupió las palabras antes de soltar sus ropajes y volver a ponerse en pie para mirarlo desde arriba-. Pero lo cierto es que nos vendría muy bien vuestra ayuda, así que dadme una respuesta ya para que pueda ir a salvar a vuestra hija.

Sí, desde luego aquella muchacha lo había dejado sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido.

-Supongo que tienes un plan.

Jade sonrió de forma perversa.

-No sé si podría llamarse exactamente un plan.

* * *

Para Ryder la vida siempre había sido bella, habiendo tenido todo cuanto quisiera apenas pedirlo. Y le habían enseñado a pedir, a obtener y a codiciar. Le habían educado para saber que él era más importante que la gran mayoría, que sus derechos y deberes estaban por encima de los de los demás. Así que, una vez decidía que algo iba a ser suyo, lo era. Todo, salvo el trono. Porque existían personas más importantes que él, al parecer, pocas, pero existían. Así que decidió a una edad muy temprana que esas personas eran prescindibles. Sus padres y su hermano, por ejemplo.

A pesar de no ser el heredero directo sí lo educaron en el arte de la diplomacia, destinado a actuar de consejero y embajador. Así que muy pronto aprendió a aleccionar seguidores y coleccionar favores de entre el resto de la nobleza de Northridge. Puede que si lo hubieran educado como a un rey en cambio, como alguien que debía algo a su pueblo, tal vez hubiera aprendido algo de humildad también.

Escuchó sobre las leyendas de La Cueva de las Maravillas y la Lámpara Maravillosa justo antes de ejecutar su primer complot contra su hermano. Y gastó una buena parte de su fortuna, sus contactos y sus recursos en recabar toda la información sobre ella que era humanamente posible. Obviamente, un atentado contra su hermano hubiera sido más rápido y factible, pero, por suerte o por desgracia, en su cabeza se formaba ya un plan más ambicioso que su reino.

Las guerras entre Northridge y Hollywood habían sido tan cruentas y colosales por una única y muy válida razón. Quien se hiciera con ambos territorios tendría el potencial para conquistar el resto del continente. Y Ryder era una persona muy ambiciosa. Pero hoy, finalmente, estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzar todo cuanto quisiera. Aunque todavía tenía muchos cabos sueltos que atar, iba a ocuparse de ellos muy pronto.

La milicia que había formado con sus fieles más leales ya había llegado a palacio, ocupándose de la guardia real. El poder del bastón era asombroso, con un simple zarandeo era capaz de invadir la mente de la centena de guardias que custodiaban el castillo, todos al mismo tiempo y al instante se sometían a su voluntad, y el genio le había asegurado que unas pocas centenas era apenas nada para el objeto. Pero a cambio de tan gran alcance, la duración de sus efectos era perecedera, y las voluntades de los sujetos retornaban al poco. Era un poder suficiente como para poder doblegar a un ejército entero en unos instantes, pero no el necesario para asegurar la fidelidad absoluta o evitar planes de asesinato en su contra. Por ese motivo debía afianzar su posición en el trono de otra manera.

De sus padres y su hermano se ocuparía dentro de poco, aquello no le preocupaba, por sospechosa que pudieran ser sus muertes o desaparición él seguiría siendo el sucesor indiscutible de Northridge. Para el trono de Hollywood las cosas podían ser igual de sencillas, si controlaba a los reyes el tiempo suficiente como para organizar otro anunciamiento sería fácil que el resto del reino y los dirigentes de los reinos vecinos lo aceptaran como el prometido de la princesa, incluso después de la escena que había montado, dado que había desenmascarado al príncipe Jay, podía ser presentado incluso como un héroe. El único problema era Tori. Ella debía casarse con él, debía mantenerse a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para que las gentes de Hollywood no guardaran el suficiente recelo contra él como para revelarse, ni para que los países vecinos sospecharan de sus futuros planes de conquista.

Así que Tori era su mayor cabo suelto. Hasta dentro de muy poco.

Abrió las puertas de la sala del trono, sólo por fin, después de haber dado instrucciones a todos y cada uno de sus seguidores. Las suelas de sus botas anunciaban cada paso que daba hacia las mujeres de la casa Vega en la inmensidad de aquel gran salón.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien con tu rata callejera, Tori, y que esto al menos te haya merecido la pena.

Los ojos de Ryder brillaron con malicia, junto a una sonrisa de seguridad llena de autosuficiencia, una sonrisa que a la princesa, aun contra su voluntad, le había encantado la primera vez que la vio. Pero hoy por fin veía que detrás de esa atractiva confianza relucía en realidad la avariciosa visión de un melómano ególatra.

-Haber confiado en ti es lo único de lo que me arrepiento.

Ryder chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, con cierto desdén a pesar de parecer estar pasándoselo realmente bien. Se acuclilló ante ella, para mirarla a los ojos, pero Tori no apartó la mirada, no iba a dejarse intimidar por ese canalla.

-Sabes, Tori, es una auténtica pena. Eres atractiva, vivaz, un buen reto. Podríamos haber funcionado tan bien si no te hubieras dejado engatusar por esa niñata estúpida. Te hubiera tratado como la reina que tenías que ser. Hasta que me hubiera aburrido de ti claro, pero hasta entonces- acercó su mano lentamente para tratar de apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos, pero la princesa se apartó furiosa-. Quien sabe, puede que al final te hubiera cogido cariño y todo. Puede que al final, cuando hubieras parido un heredero legítimo de las casas de Hollywood y Northridge, no te hubiera matado. Que tal vez me hubiera contentado simplemente con compartir el lecho con cualquier otra. Pero ahora no me queda más remedio.

-¡Apártate de ella, bastardo!- gritó Holly, indignada.

Cuando eres reina de un país tan importante como Hollywood no nace en ti tener miedo a otro hombre que no fuera tu marido. Ningún otro hombre se habría atrevido a ponerle un solo dedo encima por temor al mismo rey. Así que cuando la mano del chico le cruzó la cara, sin pensárselo dos veces, no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada, más por la impresión que por que la fuerza del golpe la hubiera recostado contra el suelo.

-¡Madre!- Tori actuó por instinto, haciéndose hacia delante, empujando a Ryder con el hombro, hasta que este perdió el equilibrio-. ¡Prefiero morir en este mismo instante! ¿me oyes? ¡A haber vivido un solo día como tu esposa!

-¡Oh, créeme! Después de lo que me habéis hecho pasar tú y tu asquerosa amante mi venganza no va a ser tan rápida. Al príncipe Ryder de Northridge nadie lo deja en ridículo sin pagarlo realmente caro.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías. No por ti. Porque todavía tengo planes para ti. Pero sí por tu padre y por tu sucia novia, porque te juro que serás testigo mientras diseco sus entrañas al sol. Después de una tortura mucho más larga.

Los ojos de Tori delataron su temor, no de forma tan evidente como cabría esperar, seguía siendo una princesa, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que la sonrisa volviera a tensar las mejillas del muchacho. Que Ryder iba ganando era evidente.

-No vas a conseguir nada de mí- desafió de nuevo, a pesar de que la voz le temblara con mal disimulo.

-Yo creo que sí- los dedos del chico se cerraron sobre su mandíbula con fuerza-. Vas a ser mi esposa, porque sin ti los simplones habitantes de Arts dudarían de mi legitimidad en el trono y no me apetece nada enfrentarme a una guerra civil. Así que te vas a casar conmigo y vas a ser mi reina hasta ese primer vástago.

-¡Jamás!- le escupió en la cara.

Literalmente.

Ryder se apartó asqueado, limpiándose el rostro a la vez que una vena furiosa comenzaba a marcarse en su frente, tornándose completamente carmesí de la ira, porque Tori seguía pensando que podría continuar faltándole al respeto. El chasquido de la bofetada retumbó con dureza en la sala, acompañado del pequeño gritito de una Cat que se apretaba ahora a la reina Holly desesperada e impotente. El sabor de la sangre invadió la lengua de Tori, que se lo tragó con rabia, aún lejos de rendirse.

-Te olvidas de que todavía tengo bajo mi poder a toda la gente a la que estimas. Tu padre debe morir, justo después de anunciar nuestro nuevo compromiso. Y no hay forma de que te perdone a ti la vida o a esa Jade y a sus amigos. Pero a tu madre y a la tonta de tu dama de compañía no tiene por qué pasarles nada si te portas bien. Tal vez hasta les permita ser las nodrizas de nuestro hijo. Piénsalo, Tori, porque tú todavía tienes cosas que perder.

Un atisbo de duda se sembró en su pecho. Si podía salvar al menos a Cat y a su madre tal vez todavía podía hacer ese sacrificio. Pero fiarse de la palabra de Ryder era más peligroso aún que ser objeto de su venganza.

-Aun si ese fuera el caso- murmuró relamiéndose la sangre de los labios, incorporándose sin mostrar rendición alguna a pesar de la guerra interna que acosaba sus pensamientos-, viviría cada segundo intentando que fuera tu último.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada de desdén.

-Te equivocas- dijo levantándose y soltando la lámpara de su cinto-, porque descubrirás que no podrás resistirte.

El André que se personó en la sala no se parecía en nada al chico que Tori había conocido esos últimos días, obviando incluso que hiciera su aparición entre una vorágine de humo azulina y que sus piernas se formaran a partir de una cortina evanescente que salía de la boca de la lámpara. Este André tenía los hombros derrumbados y la mirada gacha, y parecía ser dos palmos más pequeño a pesar de que estaba segura de que su tamaño era físicamente el mismo. Y cuando habló su voz sonó una octava más grave.

-¿Qué desea, mi amo?

-Genio- habló el príncipe con deliberada lentitud-, deseo que Tori se enamore de mí.

-Amo, existen una serie de salvedades…

-¿Qué estupideces cuentas ahora?- gritó él al instante, agarrando al genio por la pechera- ¡Me importa poco cualquier excusa que tengas, te he pedido mi segundo deseo así que hazlo ahora mismo!

Los ojos de Tori se perdieron en la inmensidad, detrás de los dos hombres que discutían ante ella. Después bajó la mirada, y su rostro cambió, borrando completamente todo atisbo de odio o rabia de su faz. Los ojos le brillaban cuando volvió a mirar al príncipe. Tragó saliva, se relamió los labios intentado absorber las últimas notas cobrizas de ellos y se levantó lentamente. Sus zapatos resonaron sobre las losas del suelo, llamando la atención de Ryder y el genio.

-Ryder- dijo, y su voz sonó llena de incredulidad y adoración-, no me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que eres.

* * *

 **A pesar de que para mí estas fechas llegan ya con un tinte agridulce no puedo obviar el efecto cálido y confortante que estas fechas tienen sobre la mayoría, por lo que no puedo dejar de desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad, tanto a aquellos que en diciembre son un poquito más felices como a los que miran con añoranza al nuevo año que entra.**

 **ZR**


	12. El Genio

**El Genio**

Jade no habría sobrevivido diecinueve años si no supiera escabullirse por una sala enorme, con suelos de mármol y con gran acústica sin ser apercibida. Con el único objetivo en mente de cumplir su parte del plan y salvar a Tori.

Sintió que se le revolvían las tripas al escuchar a Ryder relatar sus planes para con la princesa y la sangre le ardió con tanta furia cuando la tiró de un golpe que le hizo falta hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no tirarse sobre él al instante. Pero no podía arriesgarse a revelar su presencia antes de tiempo. No podía fallar, o Ryder ganaría.

Se mordió la lengua al escuchar el deseo del príncipe. Pero entonces los ojos de Tori encontraron los suyos. Si hubiera sabido leer, y hubiera tenido acceso a las grandes baladas que, entre otras grandes obras, abarrotaban la biblioteca de palacio, hubiera tenido tal vez palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Pero jamás había leído los grandes versos dedicados al latir de dos corazones en la distancia, ni a cómo el amor podía robarte hasta el último hálito. Por lo que sólo fue capaz de pensar, incapaz de exhalar un solo aliento, en lo mucho que necesitaba pedirle perdón y en lo caliente que sentía el pecho al saber que Tori no apartaba la vista, que no rehuía su mirada, sino que parecía arder con esa misma comprensión mutua. Más tarde habría tiempo para la culpa y el reproche, ahora eran simplemente aliadas en una guerra que estaba por acabar, para bien o para mal.

Las palabras de la princesa se clavaron en su alma, incluso si sabía que no podían ser reales, que André no tenía ese poder. Se mordió la lengua, y esta vez no de forma figurada, para que el dolor la obligase a reaccionar.

-Así me gusta- sonrió con arrogancia Ryder, apartando de sí al genio y encaminándose de nuevo hacia la princesa-. No era tan difícil, ¿no es así?

-No sé cómo he podido tratarte así- siguió Tori, recorriendo con la mirada cada facción del muchacho con adoración-. ¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto? ¿Cómo pude permitir que esa bruja me apartara de ti? La culpa carcome cada parte de mi alma, y pesará sobre mí eternamente. Juro que voy a dedicar cada instante de mi vida en compensar esta traición.

-No desesperes, amor mío- respondió él cautivo por la embriaguez del poder, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la princesa con los brazos-. Pronto nos vengaremos de ella.

-Nada de eso me importa ya. Sólo tú. Te amaré hasta el final de mis días.

Y aunque Jade supiera que no era más que una actuación no pudo evitar trastabillar con sus propios pies justo antes de que sus dedos se cerraran sobre el báculo que descansaba apoyado en el trono. Ryder frunció el ceño a causa del ruido, así que cuando hizo ademán de girar la cabeza para descubrir de qué se trataba Tori apenas tuvo tiempo de apresar su rostro entre las manos y lanzarse sobre sus labios con fuerza, intentando hacer pasar la agresividad desesperada por ardiente desesperación.

Holly jadeó de la impresión. Cat chilló con sorpresa. La boca del André se desprendió hasta tocar el suelo, literalmente. E incluso Robbie, oculto a un lado de la entrada, berreó su enfado. Pero Jade no, Jade invirtió la furia que los celos encendían en su interior en estallar la cabeza de cobra contra el suelo. Advertido del engaño Ryder empujó a la princesa, derribándola, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su arma mágica se esparcía ya en mil añicos sobre el mármol.

-¡Idiota!- bramó furioso.

-¡Ya no tienes poder, Ryder!

-Niñata estúpida. Mi ejército ya está aquí y sigo teniendo la lámpara. No vais a poder detenerme- pero a pesar de la confianza en sus palabras las narinas se le dilataban con cada expiración-. Mas ahora creo que me ocuparé de ti a la antigua usanza.

El sonido acerado de la hoja al salir de su vaina alertó a Jade sin verlo siquiera. Para cuando el príncipe se abalanzaba sobre ella blandiendo en alto su espada esta apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que en su poder lo único que tenía era el resto de su bastón. Cuando el primer golpe bajó sobre ella estaba preparada. Desvió la hoja con cierta facilidad, la primera, segunda y tercera vez. Sabía apañárselas con la vara, lo había practicado antes, pero para la cuarta estocada se dio cuenta de que no podía defenderse con ella de un príncipe que llevaba toda su vida siendo entrenado para batirse con la espada. Desde fuera tal vez fuera aparente que se las estaba arreglando en ese combate, pero desde dentro sabía que no podría derrotarlo, y sabía además que Ryder también lo sabía.

Los movimientos del muchacho eran más amplios que los suyos, más rápidos, más certeros, y ella no era capaz de abarcar todas las aberturas de su defensa. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que este encontrara un descubierto. Hasta que con un quiebro apartó el bastón de su trayectoria, desviándolo de tal forma que ella no pudiera corregir su ángulo a tiempo, y la punta de su espada se adentrara en su costado hasta salir por el otro lado de su chaqueta.

Jade se inclinó con un jadeo ahogado, el shock evidente en sus pupilas, y el tiempo pareció detenerse a la vez que el grito de Tori le llegó a los oídos. Jade se inclinó hacia adelante, ocultando la zona por donde la espada había penetrado, intentando evitar que esta volviera a moverse. Cuando levantó la vista se cruzó con los ojos embriagados de triunfo y poder de Ryder, henchidos de orgullo y de un placer sádico, a apenas un palmo de los suyos.

No tuvo el valor de mirar a Tori.

-Por favor, dime que no tenías la más mínima esperanza de ganarme- pidió él con un regocijo burbujeante-. Ni por un solo segundo.

Entonces el sonido de la batalla atravesó los pasillos del palacio. Lejano pero evidente. Desviando la atención de ambos hacia las puertas del gran salón.

-El rey está libre y ya no tienes el poder de controlar a sus guerreros.

-Sigo teniendo la lámpara. Sigo siendo todo poderoso.

-No eres todo poderoso, sólo tienes un deseo más- casi rio ella.

\- Casi me das hasta pena- le escupió antes de apretar el pomo de su espada, con la intención de retorcerla, de volver a enterrarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Jade lo notó al instante, así que dio un paso más hacia delante, reteniendo todavía la hoja bajo su brazo y llevándose la otra mano al costado.

-Es curioso…- respondió ella con rapidez, sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar.

Apartó la espada de sí con un giro rápido de muñeca, revelando su desenmascarado engaño. La cuchilla rasgó la tela por completo, dividiéndola en dos jirones casi idénticos, pero no cortó nada más. Y lo siguiente que notó Ryder era el dolor inciso bajo sus costillas, cuando la daga de Jade, la misma que le había entregado La Cueva de las Maravillas, se perdió en su carne.

-…yo iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo.

El muchacho cayó de rodillas y Jade se hizo con su arma. Le temblaba la mano, pero si tenía que matarlo para salvar a Tori no iba a dudarlo.

-Yo que tú no lo haría- habló entonces un hombre a su espalda.

-¡Tori!- escuchó gritar a Cat antes de darse la vuelta.

Allí, en pie, sujetando a una Tori cuyas esposas no le permitían la huida, se encontraba Steven. El mismo Steven que les había engañado en el bosque, que había intentado matarles a la entrada de La Cueva de las Maravillas, que le había robado la lámpara. Y ese mismo Steven sujetaba ahora a la princesa, su princesa, amenazando su vida y su cuello con un cuchillo curvo cuyo afilado filo laceraba el aire con un brillo ominoso causado por el ondular de las llamas de los candelabros. Y Jade casi podía ver ese brillo opacarse bajo una sangre espesa y brillante. El terror le cortó el aliento, pero se obligó a mantener la calma, a pensar con toda la claridad que fue capaz.

-No te atreverías. Tu señor la necesita.

-Más necesita su vida. ¡Ahora apártate!

Lo examinó con cuidado, sin apartar todavía la espada ni la atención de Ryder. Los ojos del hombre la examinaban también. En su actitud no había confianza, no había seguridad, aunque se erguía creyéndose con la mano superior en ese momento. No dominaba la situación, no calculaba los riesgos, ni los pros y los contras. No era un líder como Ryder, pero sí estaba asustado, y su mano temblaba a pesar de cerrarse firme sobre el mango. Y una rata cuando estaba asustada era más peligrosa.

Y era Tori. ¿Podría afrontar equivocarse en su seguridad y perderla? ¿Podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que su vida había sido puesta en sus manos y había elegido la opción errónea? La Jade de otra época habría respondido que su instinto era acertado, hubiera confiado en aquello que la había mantenido con vida tanto tiempo. Pero la Jade de ahora no era la misma, la Jade de ahora estaba enamorada, y mientras el amor era idóneo como fuente de inspiración era a la vez el peor aliado de la razón.

-¡No lo hagas, Jade!- escuchó a Tori, pero su mano ya se abría con derrota.

El chillido lacerante del metal replicando contra las losas de mármol le contó a sus oídos su derrota, acompañado del rápido empujón que le propinó Steven para apartarla de su señor. Miró a Tori, aun con remordimiento en las pupilas, sentada en el suelo junto a su madre y su amiga. Fue entonces cuando apreció el fino hilo de sangre que velaba su cuello. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deslizaba la tela de su pantalón cuando recorrió más de tres palmos sobre las rodillas en su prisa por llegar hasta ella. Sus manos apresaron sus mejillas de forma desesperada, buscando sus ojos con mayor impaciencia. Pero Tori contenía la misma avidez por ella, y agarró sus dedos temblorosos apresurándose a encontrarse con esas pupilas que bajo el haz de las lámparas eran más verdes que azules.

-¡Lo siento!- brotó de inmediato de los labios de Jade-. Tori, lo siento. No debí mentirte.

Y Tori recordó, vagamente, que estaba enfadada con la ladrona, con la mentira que había estado a poco de convertir en el resto de su vida. Pero ese rencor y ese dolor retumbaban con un eco lejano, cada vez más tenue en su alma ahora que Jade volvía a estar a su lado, recordando con más pesar aún cómo se le había roto el corazón aquella tarde en aquel edificio vacío. Cuando pensó que jamás volvería a verla.

-Está bien. No importa- no pudo evitar contestar-. Yo no te di más opción.

-¡No, no está bien! Yo sólo…

-Tú sólo querías evitar que todo esto pasara.

-Y no debí haber permitido que mi orgullo se interpusiera. No debí haberme marchado ese día. Estaba tan enfadada, Tori. Pero no podía dejar que te hiciera daño.

-Debí haberte creído desde el principio- Tori notó las lágrimas caer mientras la culpa la obligó a apartar la mirada-. Pero no podía afrontar mis sentimientos y a la vez deseaba tanto que estuvieras celosa.

-Tenías razón- admitió Jade con dulzura, en un tono que Beck aprendería más tarde que sólo podía usar con Tori, y apartó el rastro mojado de sus mejillas con los pulgares-, estaba celosa.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba escucharte decir eso.

La princesa se abrazó a la ladrona con fuerza, llorando por todas esas veces en las que los brazos de Jay la habían envuelto sin saber que todo ese tiempo, mientras la había añorado a ella, habían sido en realidad los brazos de la muchacha los que la envolvían.

-Y yo te mentí, Jade. Te mentí- confesó ella también, desconcertando a la otra chica-. Te mentí.- susurró con una sonrisa tan melancólica que se le quebró la voz de nuevo. Se apartó apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos de nuevo-. Sí te quiero, Jade. Te quiero. ¡Dioses, te quiero!

No era el momento, ni el lugar. Ni Tori recordaba que tanto su madre como su prima estaban presentes, sentadas a su lado, abrazadas entre ellas y divididas entre la incomodidad y la dulzura que les inspiraba a partes iguales la escena. Pero para Jade el resto del mundo había desaparecido y solo existía la princesa que se acercaba para sellar aquella confesión, esas palabras que se había muerto por oír desde el primer instante ante esa fuente en el jardín, incluso si jamás se lo hubiera admitido siquiera a ella misma. Y como, obviamente, no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni estaban solas en el mundo, el destino tuvo que interrumpirlas.

-¡Ahora sí que vas a arrepentirte hasta de haber nacido, sucia rata callejera!- gritó Ryder, recordándoles que a pesar de todo habían perdido- ¡Genio, deseo que me conviertas en un hechicero!

André, cuya lealtad forzosa a Ryder lo había obligado a mantenerse en segundo plano, volvió a hacer acto de presencia, agitando los dedos con una expresión de tremendo pesar en sus facciones. Y Jade se sintió culpable y se maldijo a si misma entre dientes. La lámpara. Se había olvidado de la maldita lámpara. Había tenido la oportunidad de arrebatársela y la había dejado pasar.

-¿Un hechicero? ¡Ja!- se apresuró Jade encontrando un punto flaco, uno muy arriesgado.- Menuda forma de desaprovechar tu último deseo.

-¡Detente!- Ryder levantó una mano hacia André para enfatizar su orden.- ¿Crees que voy a caer en algún truco estúpido, rata callejera?

-No, pero ese último deseo es tu último as bajo la manga. Y admítelo, Ryder, vas a perder.

-No te atrevas a volver a pronunciar mi nombre- amenazó entre dientes.

-Si nos matas Tori no va a ayudarte- siguió ella-, y tomando el reino por la fuerza no vas a conseguir la lealtad de nadie. La familia Vega lleva demasiado tiempo en el trono como para no tener lealtades fuertes entre sus gentes y su nobleza. Tarde o temprano se te revelarán.

-Puedo hechizarlos a todos.

-No, no puedes- lo desafió, colocándose delante de Tori de manera inconsciente-. Un hechicero jamás tendrá tanto poder, si ese fuera el caso estos ya habrían tomado reinos antes, y lo sabes. Estoy segura de que ya barajaste ese tipo de alianzas antes de decidir que hacerte con el trono de Hollywood por las buenas era lo más sensato. Un hechicero no es todo poderoso. No podrás hacer que el reino confíe en ti. No podrás evitar que sus gentes te odien. Y no serás capaz de parar un complot si no llega a tus oídos. Así que en el fondo lo sabes. En cuanto consumas ese deseo vas a perder.

-Eso lo veremos, muchacha. Por ahora con verte sufrir me es suficiente. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que juegues conmigo? ¿Qué vas a distraerme lo sufriente como para engañarme? Hoy es tu último día sobre la tierra, sucia rata callejera, y tus estúpidos truquitos no lo van a evitar.

-No me importa que me mates, sé que el genio siempre será más poderoso que tú. Y sé cómo entrar en La Cueva de las Maravillas para volver a hacerme con la lámpara y me he asegurado de que el rey y el resto de sus súbditos lo sepa también. Mientras una sola persona noble quiera derrotarte habrá esperanzas para Hollywood. Siempre. Mientras el genio siga existiendo, mientras haya un genio en la tierra podremos vencerte. Nada es más poderoso que un genio.

-Jade, ¿qué haces? ¿Para qué me metes?- intervino la voz temblorosa de André por detrás.

La sonrisa de Ryder creció entonces, de forma ominosa y aterradora. Y Tori había visto la cara del muchacho opacarse con maldad muchas veces tan sólo esa noche, pero esta vez, lejos de presentar bravura ante ella, notó un temblor incómodo recorrerle el cuerpo. Esta vez, el Ryder que veía desprendía un fuerte tinte de demencia. Y el miedo que sintió fue tan real que tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Jade en un intento inconsciente de alejarla de él.

-Entonces seré un genio.

Alzó la lámpara entre sus manos y miró a André, que intentaba parecer menor en esa gran sala en la que todo se había salido de control. Escuchó a Tori negar en voz alta, a Jade jadear como si aquello la hubiera pillado por auténtica sorpresa, a la reina preguntarle a la ladrona que qué había hecho, pero lejos de detenerlo, todo ello lo llenó de una gran satisfacción. Esa idiota le había dado la clave de la victoria.

-¡Mi último deseo es que me conviertas en un todopoderoso genio!

André lo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba los ojos, negándose a presenciar cómo convertía en invencible al mayor enemigo de sus amigos. Cuando el rayo impactó sobre su cuerpo Ryder se dobló sobre las rodillas, envuelto en un brillo ominoso mientras boqueaba, agarrándose el abdomen como si le ardieran las entrañas. Una corriente de humo, espesa, roja y funesta lo elevó por los aires, mutando su piel hasta adquirir un brillo brumoso, y atando dos grandes brazaletes de oro a sus muñecas. Jade no los había notado antes, o no les había dado importancia, pero eran iguales a los que apresaban las muñecas de André. Todo aquello sólo duró unos segundos, y cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo parecía casi un palmo más grande y los dientes le asomaban por entero detrás de la sonrisa más malévola que jamás pudieran describir los grandes autores.

-¡Vas a pagar por todo!

Y ahora, en el suelo, ante él, había ahora una lámpara igual a la del genio, pero su color era de un negro tan oscuro que podía rivalizar con todas las sombras titilantes que las antorchas arrancaban a esa gran sala.

Jade lo intentó, saltó tan rápido que tomó por sorpresa a todos, y sus dedos rozaron el frio del metal, pero entonces Ryder agitó una mano y notó como su cuerpo era lanzado de pronto en dirección contraria. El golpe contra la pared le quitó el aliento y apagó los gritos de las damas. Había estado tan cerca. No vio el siguiente ademán, pero volvió a sentir el mismo tirón y el nuevo choque contra una de las columnas de la sala. Creyó escuchar a Tori implorar su nombre pero el dolor sordo que sólo podía reconocer como una fractura de costilla le taponó los oídos. Y al instante siguiente una mano invisible le apretó la garganta con tanto acierto que le paralizó los pulmones por completo, mientras flotaba lentamente sobre el suelo hacia el muchacho.

-Así que ese era tu plan desde el principio. Una pena que te saliera mal, porque ha sido verdaderamente brillante. Mucho más que toda tu treta para engañar a la princesa. Sin embargo, ahora vas a arrepentirte inmensamente, porque voy a torturarte tan lentamente que suplicaras tu muerte.

-¡Suéltala, Ryder!

-¡Oh, princesa!- casi rio este lanzando nuevamente a Jade al otro lado de la habitación,

Se acercó a ella. Con un simple roce de sus dedos deshizo por entero las cadenas de oro que ataba a las mujeres al trono y garró su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. En sus ojos brillando una mota de burla antes de volver a hablar.

-Contigo no he acabado todavía. Ya sabes lo que quiero pero no pienses que voy a gastar una palabra más en tratar de convencerte. De hecho, se te _acaba el tiempo_.

Lo siguiente que supo Tori es que ahora estaba atrapada dentro de un gigantesco reloj de arena que comenzaba a verterse a una velocidad alarmante sobre ella. Y tuvo la certeza de que cuando toda esa arena cayera se ahogaría de forma inevitable.

Las intenciones de Cat fueron buenas, y nadie podría jamás cuestionar su coraje, pero su sutileza era como la de un elefante al atravesar una sabana. Por descontado, resta decir que Ryder la detuvo cuando todavía le faltaban unas buenas zancadas para llegar hasta la lámpara. La chica salió volando por los aires como lo había hecho ya Jade, pero como ya hemos dicho, su coraje por atreverse a intentarlo siquiera era incuestionable.

Ryder chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, pero sonriendo como si todo aquello le divirtiera. Ebrio de poder, disfrutando de los desesperados intentos de salvación con los que nada podían hacer contra él. La lámpara flotó entre sus manos entonces para ser envuelta al instante por una esfera negra, brillante y opaca, que se mantuvo así, suspendida, incluso cuando el hombre se alejó de ella.

-Eso ya no será un problema. ¿Y ahora por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! La rata callejera.

La magia del chico la arrastró sobre el suelo hasta llevarla a su lado. Jade se había librado de la muerte cuando parecía imposible en más de una ocasión. Su mente parecía volar con eficacia, más eficacia que nunca cuando las papeletas iban todas en su contra, pero esta vez, viendo como no tenía control ni sobre su propio cuerpo, no se le ocurría una forma de salir de esta. ¿Cómo podía vencer a la magia? Magia en cuya existencia ni siquiera había creído hasta hacía apenas unas semanas. Magia que mientras había estado bajo su poder sólo había usado para traicionar a toda la gente que quería.

La espada de Steven salió de su funda, la del príncipe se suspendió en el aire, el filo de ambas le atravesaron las palmas, anclándola al suelo, y no pudo tragarse el grito de dolor. Los pasos de Ryder tan sólo se detuvieron cuando la suela de su bota se le enterró en el cuello. Y ella se había salvado de la muerte en las circunstancias más insospechadas, pero esta vez… Esta vez no veía salida.

-¿Sigues pensando que no ganaré, niña idiota?

El filo de una tercera hoja le acarició la garganta.

-¡Ryder!

Jade no se atrevió a girar la cabeza para no tentar a la espada que amenazaba su cuello. Pero no le hacía falta para saber que era Beck quien había entrado por la puerta principal.

-¡Ya has perdido, Ryder! ¡El plan de Jade ya ha prendido! El rey David ha sido liberado. La guardia real lucha contra tus tropas ahora mismo y hemos conseguido mandar mensajeros a alertar al resto de señores de Hollywood. En poco tiempo todo el reino será alertado de lo que has hecho. Incluso si nos vences ahora jamás llegarás a gobernar este reino, y dudo que en Northridge te perdonen fácilmente.

La espada que azoraba el cuello de Jade salió despedida hacia Beck. La hoja se enterró hasta el mango en su hombro, justo bajo la clavícula y su fuerza lo arrastró hasta la pared a su espalda, incrustándose en la piedra. El dolor lo noqueó un momento, mordiéndose el labio con tal fuerza que comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en interrumpir mi momento?

De un aspaviento otra de las hojas salió de la mano de Jade y saltó hacia el muchacho. Pero a mitad de camino fue perdiendo impulso hasta caer sobre las losas del suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…

Beck apretó los dientes y, aprovechando el torrente de adrenalina que le inundaba las venas para ignorar el dolor, garró el pomo del arma que lo mantenía aprisionado y la desclavó de un único tirón, antes de abalanzarse contra Ryder con ella.

-No, no- chistó el príncipe.

El brazo del ladrón se dobló por tres sitios de pronto. La espada cayó y el grito que soltó reverberó con tanta intensidad que les demostró a todos que el chute de adrenalina no le había servido para nada. Pero cuando Ryder volvió a hacer un ademán con los dedos y espada volvió a elevarse hasta llegar hasta su pecho volvió a caer a sus pies de golpe.

-¿Qué estupidez es esta? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Genio!

-¡Ja!- rio entonces Jade, en un intento desesperado por alejar la atención de Beck-. Existen una serie de salvedades, ilustrísimo idiota. Pero como no te molestaste en escucharlas siquiera.

Jade era egoísta, siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo había sabido y esta vez tampoco iba a mudar su costumbre. No podía soportar la idea de ver morir a su amigo, antes prefería someter a este a la tortura de verla morir a ella.

Una patada en la boca la dejó medio atontada, de nuevo.

-¡Explícate!

-Tres salvedades, idiota- soltó ella girando sobre el costado que todavía tenía ensartado al suelo y esputando la sangre que le dificultaba las palabras-. No puedes usar la magia para matar a nadie.

Los ojos de Ryder brillaban ya con una intensidad de locura tal que parecía completamente inhumana. Y bajo ellos, bajo esa mirada desquiciada de rabia contenida bailaba una sonrisa sádica tan amplia que Jade, sintió un miedo agudo y sincero. Le arrancó la espada de la palma de la mano junto a otro grito de dolor.

-Con magia no- dijo con un tono tan calmo que le heló la sangre mientras levantaba la hoja sobre su cuerpo-, pero nunca he necesitado la magia para matar a nadie

Bajó con un destello acerado que se le quedó gravado en la retina incluso después de haber cerrado los ojos con fuerza. En apenas un instante fue capaz de recapacitar sobre su propia muerte, aceptar que aquel era el final y rendirse a él. Estaba preparada para morir, lo estaba cuando sintió el golpe de otro cuerpo caer sobre el suyo y abrazarla con fuerza. El grito entrecortado la obligó a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con esa maraña de pelo castaño eclipsándole la vista, justo antes de notar la sangre escurrirse hasta ella.

Y es que Beck podría haberse tirado sobre el príncipe, podría haber intentado detener la hoja derribando el cuerpo del muchacho y luchado por recuperar esa arma en una batalla que sabía que de todos modos no podría ganar. Pero es que cuando ves a quienes quieres al borde de la muerte, cuando crees que vas a perder alguien por quien estarías dispuesto a dar la vida, es realmente difícil ser racional. Y es que Beck podría haber elegido no interponerse entre el filo de una espada y su mejor amiga, pero es que Beck,

Beck también era egoísta.

* * *

 **Lamento la enorme tardanza con este capítulo, no esperaba que se me fuera a atragantar tanto.**

 **Por otro lado, ya llegamos a la recta final de esta historia que, a pesar de ser tan sencilla y excesivamente romántica, me ha hecho mucha ilusión desarrollar.**

 **ZR**


	13. La Lámpara

**La Lámpara**

La voz de Beck era cálida y risueña, incluso si le dolía la mandíbula y sentía el sabor ferroso de los puñetazos entre los labios. Jade, después de tanto tiempo viviendo casi como hermanos, sabía que el muchacho no iba a mudar esa irritante manía de no permitir que las peores situaciones aguaran su optimismo, y ella no iba a dejar de sentir ganas de meterle la punta de la bota por la garganta cada vez que él la miraba con su perpetua sonrisa complaciente.

-Algún día vas a conseguir que nos maten, Jade. Todos los días golpean a una niña como esa en una taberna.

-¡Esas idiotas no piensan que sólo las quieren para tentar a hombres que desprecian hasta a sus propias hijas y a nadie le importa luego si la tentación es demasiada! Descuida, es la última vez que doy la cara por nadie más que mi misma, aún menos por quien se lo busca.

Beck sabía bien que Jade se mordía los labios detrás de esa frase, pensando lo mismo que él aun en discordancia con sus palabras. Jade no ayudaba a nadie que no fuera él, e incluso en esas ocasiones era excesivamente vocal con su disgusto por tener que hacerlo, o eso se decía. Pero lo cierto es que aquello era una gran mentira. Jade sólo lo ayudaba a él, y a las personas que eran como ellos. Y sabía que en la siguiente ocasión pasaría lo mismo, como volvería a compartir su única comida con un huérfano, sacaría a una anciana de bajo la lluvia o pararía la mano de alguien que pretendiera bajarla sobre un niño. Porque esa muchacha de la taberna no aceptaba someterse a aquellas vejaciones por placer o por codicia, sino porque en casa alguien dependería de las pocas monedas que pudiera conseguir con cada golpe, toqueteo y blasfemia que le dirigieran. Así como una Jade de seis años volvía a robar después de cada paliza y cada mirada de disgusto para intentar hacer comer a su madre enferma.

Pero ninguno de los dos necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

-Mejor ella que nosotros- contestó Beck en cambio, forzando su ironía.

-¡Exacto!

-Venga ya, Jade. Tu carcasa es dura como el acero, pero por dentro eres una blanda, te pones en medio sin pensar siquiera. Estoy seguro de que detendrías un cuchillo con tu propio cuerpo si fuera necesario. Incluso por muchachas busconas sin orgullo propio.

-No se me ocurre una forma más estúpida de morir- refunfuñó ella entre dientes.

-Yo lo pararía por ti- le sonrió Beck, de esa forma que derretía al resto de mujeres y que a ella le hacía tener menos ganas de arrancarle el pelo, ese pelo ridículamente perfecto.

-Seguiría siendo una forma de morir estúpida.

Esa fue su respuesta, pero lo que en realidad quería decir era que no le perdonaría jamás que se atreviera a dejarla sola de esa forma tan egoísta. Y Beck lo sabía.

No podía respirar, pero no era por el peso del chico sobre ella, sino por el peso de todos los sentimientos que se negaba a sí misma.

Normalmente Jade hubiera gritado, pataleado y hervido en furia, antes de abalanzarse sobre el arma o útil más cercano para cernirse en venganza a cualquier precio. Pero no en esta ocasión. En ese momento la rabia se diluía bajo el torrente espeso y desbocado que se escurría por todo su pecho. Esta vez el odio se veía superado por el dolor y la desesperanza. Por una vez, no sabía encontrar la forma de reunir la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando.

Era curioso, había aceptado que iba a morir unos momentos atrás, pero no fue hasta ese momento que de verdad se dio cuenta de lo que significaba haber perdido. Y la siguiente en consumirse iba a ser Tori, ahogándose en el interior de un reloj de arena que medía cada segundo de su final.

Había escuchado el grito de Cat inundar la sala, pero ahora ya no escuchaba nada. Ni tan siquiera el crepitar de las antorchas, ni los gemidos de angustia de la muchacha, ni los suyos propios. No era capaz de escuchar más que el pitido sordo de su culpa taponando sus oídos. Por eso Jade no levantó la vista cuando los pasos de Ryder murieron a su lado, ni cuando lo sintió levantar el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Incluso cuando casi podía apostar que el príncipe le estaba diciendo algo, seguramente alguna burla acerca de su ridículo e inminente final, no fue capaz de registrar sus palabras. Sólo era capaz de ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo, y esos ojos que jamás volvería a ver abiertos.

-¡Ryder! ¡Estás acabado, canalla!

La mano de Ryder se detuvo una vez más.

-¡Esto tiene que ser ya una broma!- bramó con ira mirando hacia la puerta, por la que habían entrado ahora el rey y una parte de su guardia.

-Hemos vuelto a tomar el castillo- continuó el soberano-. ¡Ríndete ahora y no tomaré represalias contra Northridge!

-¡Oh! Gracias a la amante depravada de tu hija Northridge será solo un nombre más en mi imperio. Ahora tengo todo el poder del mundo. ¡Y pronto el mundo entero!

Ryder siguió respondiendo, y en algún momento comenzó a hechizar al resto de presentes, cada vez de una manera más creativa que la anterior, pero Jade seguía sin prestarle atención. Aunque por un instante sus ojos se clavaron en una de las espadas que regaban el suelo. Pero sus manos se negaban a soltar los hombros de Beck.

Una brisa le revolvió el pelo, despertándola de su estado de estupefacción con los chilliditos que sonaron de pronto tras su hombro. Y entonces se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Robbie, que flotaba a su espalda, sobre la alfombra. Pero lo que llamó de verdad su atención, lo que consiguió devolverle su espíritu combativo, lleno de odio y rencor, fue el objeto que el mono sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-A partir de ahora todos se arrodillarán ante mí- continuaba su perorata el príncipe, muda hasta ese momento, provocando que el rey y su guardia, algunos con horribles cortes atravesándoles los brazos, se inclinaran forzosamente sobre las losas con un simple ademán de manos.

Un sonoro repicar de cristales rotos cortó de golpe el discurso del nuevo genio. Hastiado de que su victoria se viera pospuesta una y otra vez se dio la vuelta con fuego en los ojos y en las venas, para descubrir que los añicos pertenecían al enorme reloj de arena que había mantenido cautiva a la heredera. Jade, esa impertinente rata callejera, se alzaba a su lado, con la espada erecta en su mano.

-¡Tori!- gritó ella, permitiéndose un segundo más de debilidad antes de continuar con su plan.

La otra muchacha boqueaba, presa del pánico causado por lo cerca que había estado de morir ahogada. Se abrazó a Jade en cuanto pudo, una vez sus rodillas ganaron la suficiente estabilidad sobre el suelo, con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir. Había estado tan cerca de verla morir a ella también que se permitió el lujo de obviar que el tenerla aún a su lado había sido a costa de la vida de Beck, y alegrarse inmensamente por tener la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque fuera una sola vez más.

Por suerte o por desventura para Ryder, Jade no se dejó caer esta vez en el sentimentalismo y deshizo el abrazo en breves momentos, tras una mirada intensa con la que intentó decirle a Tori que confiara en ella.

-Has perdido- fue todo lo que dijo, manteniendo en todo momento una mano a la espalda.

-¿No crees que esa frase pierde efecto después de las tres primeras veces? Hace rato que mi paciencia se ha colmado y si pensabas antes que ibas a sufrir las consecuencias ahora mismo…

-Ya, ya, ya- lo detuvo con hastío-. Precisamente esos discursos de grandilocuencia son los que acaban de costarte la victoria.

-No me hagas reír, muchacha. Tus absurdas triquiñuelas no han funcionado hasta ahora, ni comenzarán a hacerlo.

-Puede ser…- dijo Jade, hablando aún con la misma desgana, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo-. Pero antes no habías perdido esto.

Y cuando sus manos desaparecieron de su espalda los ojos de Ryder a punto estuvieron de salirse de sus cuencas, y, si hubiera sido tan aficionado a la comedia fácil y al drama cómico como lo era André, lo hubieran hecho literalmente.

-¡Imposible!

Entre las manos de la hábil ladrona apareció la negra lámpara del genio, tan oscura que parecía atrapar la luz que la envolvía. El genio se dio la vuelta de golpe, observando como el orbe flotante que había hechizado para proteger el objeto seguía intacto, suspendido en mitad de la nada.

-Olvidas que llevo robando desde los seis años, Ryder. Tengo más de un truco bajo la manga. Hay gente que, a día de hoy, no sabe todavía que les he robado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no! ¿Crees que puedes engañarme con tus sucios trucos?- presa de una rabia nacida en el terror velado deshizo la bola con un gesto brusco.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, seguras pero cargadas de una rabia nacida de un terror velado, Ryder se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia la jaula de tinieblas impenetrables. Demostrando que su confianza en la seguridad de su conjuro era solo aparente. Las sombras se desvanecieron, fundiéndose en la nada poco a poco, hasta evaporarse para revelar la silueta de la lámpara justo antes de empezar a caer al suelo, dibujando un haz en su recorrido. La presencia del objeto se hizo todavía más evidente con el sonido del metal reverberando sobre las losas.

Para aquellos que habían sido dejados de lado a la hora de trazar aquel complot, el asombro de ver la lámpara negra duplicada en aquella sala, una en las manos de la ladrona y la otra en el suelo bajo una extinta barrera mágica, los dejó paralizados unos instantes. Mientras sus mentes intentaban discernir qué pasaba, y qué era real y qué no. Esos instantes, efímeros pero lentos para todos los presentes, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera tomado un descanso de su trascurso habitual, sirvieron sin embargo a los conspiradores que habían urdido aquella trama. Jade le gritó al príncipe, lanzándole la lámpara que hasta entonces tenía ella, este se volvió hacia la muchacha y, de manera instintiva, levantó los brazos para intentar atraparla al vuelo. Desviando su atención del objeto que descansaba sobre el suelo y de un Robbie que se abalanzaba sobre él justo a tiempo para lanzarlo al otro lado de la sala. Hacia Jade.

Las dos lámparas se cruzaron en el aire, y Ryder no pudo dilucidar todavía lo que estaba pasando hasta que sus manos se cerraban sobre una de ellas y la muchacha extendía las suyas para atrapar la otra. Y mientras sabía que sus dedos debían estar cerrándose sobre metal, frío e inerte, la textura que envolvió sus yemas era aterciopelada y vibrante. Cálida y viva. Cuando miró a la ladrona esta sonreía con una sorna que evidenciaba que sabía que había ganado.

-Has perdido- sentenció ella.

¿Pero cómo?

La lámpara de Ryder comenzó a flotar, sin que él hubiera intentado nada. Mirándola boquiabierto e iracundo. La forma del metal oscuro comenzó a desdibujarse y alargarse y su color a tornarse policromático y vivaz. Hasta que, ante él, volaba una alfombra evidentemente extasiada por el éxito de su engaño a pesar de no gozar de rostro ni expresión. Suspendiendo de una de sus borlas danzaba un colgante. El colgante de las dos caras. El colgante de Beck.

Ryder intentó vengarse, intentó alzar las manos con amenaza, agitar los dedos para mandar a la rata callejera a volar por la sala. A conjurarle llamas de fuego fatuo en las cuencas de los ojos, a ordenarle a sus tripas que treparan hasta su boca y se desbordaran ante ella. Pero no pudo mover ni un dedo, no pudo articular una palabra de cólera. Sus pies estaban clavados al suelo y su espina erguida como una vara. Su dueña, su señora, era la joven ladrona. Era es sucia timadora que le había robado todo. Una vez más.

-Sí, mi ama.

-Vuelve a tu lámpara- ordenó ella casi sin pensar.

Intentó resistirse. Intentó luchar. Intentó revolverse y deshacerse de esa sensación amarga de dominación y servidumbre. De esa lealtad siega y desinteresada. Pero no pudo. Su sumisión era tal que ni siquiera pudo torcer el gesto con desagrado cuando bajó la cabeza y murmuró las únicas palabras que le llegaban a los labios.

-Sí, mi ama.

En una tupida neblina ominosa el príncipe-genio se deshizo en el aire para escurrirse por la boca de la lámpara azabache hasta que ya no hubo más. Quedando fría e inerte en las manos de la muchacha.

Jade soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo con un largo suspiro, notando por vez primera que su cuerpo por entero estaba temblando. Le dolía todo. El reino entero sabía que era una embustera depravada, de tal forma que seguramente sería acusada de alta traición por su engaño a la casa real y su intento de seducción sobre la princesa heredera. Y no podría jamás estar al lado de Tori. E incluso dudaba poder evitar como mínimo el exilio. Por mucho menos habían sido otros condenados a muerte. Pero allí, justo en ese momento, había ganado.

-Jade- escuchó el susurro a su espalda.

Había ganado.

-Jade. Jade- repitió Tori, todavía con suavidad pero mayor decisión.

La ladrona cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los volvió a abrir, esperando que la imagen se desvaneciera y el truco fuera desvelado. Pero no cambió nada.

Habían ganado.

-Jade.

Los suaves dedos se cerraron sobre su mentón, obligándola a mirar a los ojos de la princesa. Recorrió su rostro por entero, el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca. Con la sonrisa más sincera que sus labios podían dibujar.

-Jade- la frente de Tori cayó sobre la suya, cálida y real, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo sobre sus labios, teñidos de su propia sangre-. Se acabó. Se acabó. Lo hiciste. Nos has salvado. Me has salvado.

La lámpara emitió un martilleo funesto al chocar contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Jade no pudo evitar dejarla caer cuando sus brazos se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de la princesa. Apretando con desesperación. Quería besarla, quería llorar, quería gritar de júbilo e insultar a la nada con alegría y quería escupir al suelo y blasfemar para mitigar su dolor. Pero pudo hacer nada de eso. No pudo hacer más que aferrarse a su princesa y esconderse sobre su cuerpo. De ella, de sí misma. Del mundo entero. No quería pensar en lo quería hacer, porque no podía con el peso de sus sentimientos.

Pero no había acabado.

No mientras los gemidos lastimeros, excepcionalmente agudos para cualquier otro ser humano, de Cat le llegaban a los oídos. No cuando los gritos y las risas por la victoria no habían comenzado a sonar. No mientras sabía que el cuerpo de Beck seguía tendido en el piso. Su mirada se cruzó con la del rey, abrazado a su esposa, que las observaba con fijación y dureza y un poco de alivio. Escuchó a Robbie hacer un gesto mohíno sobre la alfombra, muy cerca. Y los cabellos rojos, desparramados sobre su amigo, fundirse con la sangre que había dejado de fluir. Se agachó para coger la lámpara de Ryder. Notó la mano de Tori tirar de la suya para evitar que se apartara, asustada de la mirada peligrosamente decidida de la ladrona, pero Jade se deshizo de ella sin pensarlo siquiera. Sus pasos seguros se detuvieron antes de lo esperado, porque no se atrevió a acercarse mucho más. Siempre había aparentado ser más fuerte que nadie, era una imposición siendo huérfana en la calle, pero la verdad es que era débil, y cobarde, tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevía a comenzar a enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos. No se atrevía aceptar que había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida una vez más.

-Vas a arreglar lo que has hecho, maldito malnacido.

-¿Jade, qué haces?- volvió a entrar en escena el genio original.

-No voy a rendirme, no voy a dar a Beck por perdido. ¡Él no lo haría!

Pero cuando fue a frotar el metal un André diminuto, de manos gigantes se puso en medio. Apartando su mano por un lado y alejando la lámpara con un dedo, como si le diera grima, por otro.

-¿Pero qué demonios, André?

Si el chico no se hubiera acostumbrado a lidiar con Jade en ese tiempo, se hubiera asustado de verdad bajo esa mirada de odio furibundo. Eso, y tenía que admitir que ser un ente inmortal con poderes sobrenaturales ayudaba también.

-¡Nunca pidas ayuda a un genio rencoroso!

-¡¿Por qué?!

Sí, ayudaba, pero seguía teniendo que recordarse a sí mismo que Jade no podía hacerle verdadero daño.

-Al igual que yo puedo ejercer cierta… flexibilidad sobre las normas, un genio que no tenga objeciones morales y esté verdaderamente enfadado por ser un esclavo puede, ¿cómo decirlo?, torcerlas. Darle la vuelta a un deseo.

-¿Entonces tengo que ser obscenamente clara con mi deseo?

-Bueno… técnicamente…-aceptó André-. Pero sigue siendo peligroso. En mi opinión profesional, no merece la pena el riesgo. No obstante- siguió al ver que la chica todavía estaba considerándolo- Yo todavía no he cumplido mi deuda contigo.

-Jade- la mano de Tori volvió a encontrar la suya, anclándola de nuevo a la realidad justo a tiempo de evitar que se perdiera en sí misma.

-Todavía te quedan dos deseos.

-Genio. Deseo que sanes por completo a Beck.

-Sabes que no puedo revivir a los muertos…

-Norma número dos. Lo recuerdo. Pero no te pido eso, te pido que cures su cuerpo- pidió perdiendo la batalla contra las lágrimas que se apelotonaban tras sus párpados, todavía no iba a permitirse llorar, y menos delante de un rey-. Al menos tengo que intentarlo, André.

El genio paró un instante, como si considerara para él si existía alguna forma de doblar lo suficiente las normas como para que aquello les saliera bien, pero un fino velo de derrota en su rostro le dijo a Jade que no creía poder hacerlo. Ella no sabía de medicina, así que no podía expresarlo de mejor forma, ni tenía manera de distinguir hasta qué punto su plan podía funcionar o si se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo. Todo dependía de si Beck estaba irremediablemente muerto, o sólo un poquito muerto, a falta de un mejor término. Si no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que un cuerpo sano pudiera volver a hacer latir su corazón.

-Como desees- escuchó la voz de André, mientras Tori apartaba a Cat con un abrazo afectuoso.

A partir del momento en el que el cuerpo de Beck comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz clara pero opaca, Jade podría haberse recreado en la larga y lenta agonía que le supuso mirar esa luz, y ver ese cuerpo inmóvil. Cómo contuvo la respiración hasta que el fulgor se apagara y después todavía más tiempo. Como sus sentidos estaban atentos a casa movimiento y cada susurro, completamente incapaz de ignorar las respiraciones ahogadas y las almas en vilo de los demás presentes. Pero Jade no tenía paciencia, ni era amaba lo suficiente la literatura como para querer o tener la habilidad de recrearse en todo aquello. Así que esos largos y angustiosos momentos, que estiraron su paciencia y su agonía hasta un límite que ella no sabía que poseía, acabaron cuando un largo y tosco gemido salió de su amigo.

El chillido de Cat, al que Jade no creía poder acostumbrarse nunca, fue la única advertencia que tuvo el muchacho al comenzar a levantarse antes de que la fuerza del abrazo de la pelirroja lo tirara al suelo de nuevo, esta vez sobre su espalda.

Tori levantó la vista hacia ella, los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pero, más allá del evidente alivio en su postura, ahora más relajada, su cara no había cambiado un ápice. La llamó, con ternura y preocupación. Pero Jade no respondió. No hasta que su amigo se incorporó de nuevo, abrazado todavía a la chica y le devolvió la mirada. Y entonces apareció en su rostro esa sonrisa cargada de impertinencia y seguridad que ella tanto odiaba, pero había echado de menos.

-Parece que has visto un muerto- fue lo primero que dijo.

Y volvieron a Jade las ganas de partirle la cara. Por todo, por haberla salvado, por haber sido tan egoísta de sacrificarse por ella, por sonreírle de esa manera tan idiota como si no tuviera la mayor importancia el hecho de haber estado técnicamente muerto hace unos segundos. Pero especialmente por hacer bromas tan malas como aquella. Así que eso hizo. Se acercó a su amigo y le propinó el empujón más fuerte que su magullado cuerpo le permitió. Cat chilló sorprendida. Tori se acercó con un salto. Robbie se tapó los ojos. André, por otro lado, luchó por disimular una sonrisa. Igual que Beck.

La carcajada del chico se hizo notar al segundo siguiente. Se levantó del suelo de nuevo, se acercó a la ladrona, que le devolvía un ceño fruncido y amenazante, y la abrazó con fuerza. Jade intentó huir, intentó empujarlo, intentó seguir enfadada. Pero Beck la conocía mejor que eso. Siguió sonriendo y siguió apretándola, hasta que las manos de Jade se cerraron a su espalda y notó el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas sobre el hombro. Sus gemidos entrecortados sorprendieron a todos, incluso a él, pero no la soltó hasta que no cesaron.

-Como vuelvas a hacer tal cosa juro que no te lo perdono.

-Ni la muerte podrá separarnos. No te preocupes.

Jade volvió a empujarlo, separándolo esta vez de forma efectiva. Provocando otra carcajada de su parte.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Tori mientras abrazaba el antebrazo de Jade, para evitar que esta se le volviera a tirar encima.

-Me siento perfectamente. Mejor que antes de morirme, de hecho.

La princesa hizo fuerza para volver a detener el brazo de la ladrona. Por suerte para ella, al contrario que Beck, cuyas heridas habían sanado todas, Jade tenía el cuerpo molido y agotado, así que le fue tarea fácil. Para más distracción, Cat volvió a saltar sobre el chico. Una vez más se encontró sentado en el suelo, pero tenía que admitir que ahora, con los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, no le importaba demasiado.

Jade todavía luchaba contra las ganas de encarar al muchacho cuando sintió un ligero tirón a su lado. Y los ojos se le cerraron de golpe, casi por instinto, cuando sintió la suave boca de Tori sobre la comisura de la suya. El aroma onírico de los jardines de palacio le llenaron de pronto las fosas nasales, como todas aquellas noches en que la princesa la había despedido de la misma forma. Giró la cabeza con lentitud, temiendo aun que todo aquello fuera sólo un sueño, que aquella victoria no fuera real y que pudiera estar flotando en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Pero los labios de Tori volvieron a ella, abarcando ahora media boca. Y así se quedaron, por largo tiempo para ambas, aunque corto para el resto. Y era increíble cómo se podía disfrutar tanto de un beso, incluso si era tan solo medio beso, sin tan siquiera atreverse a hacer el más mínimo movimiento, por miedo a despertar a aquella bestia dormida que todavía amenazaba ese romance imposible con la dura sombra de la realidad.

Hasta que una chispa inadvertida las hizo saltar de manera súbita, convirtiendo el medio beso en un ósculo verdadero, y unas manos que mantenían un contacto tímido en un abrazo completo y desesperado. Les dolieron los labios por la fuerza del beso, pero era un dolor bueno, ese tipo de dolor que hace todo más real. Entre movimientos muy lentos y calculados y jadeos que servían tan solo para aliviar la enorme tensión que se había extendido entre ellas desde aquella última noche en la que Jade había desaparecido detrás del muro de los jardines.

Por un único momento, sólo en ese instante, se permitieron fingir que a partir de entonces podían estar por fin juntas. Fuera de las normas y convencionalismos sociales. Más allá de aquella ley y esa obligación.

Hasta que esa realidad juiciosa y crítica las despertó, en forma del carraspeo iracundo de un rey que se veía ya siendo el hazmerreír en todas las cortes si algo tan simple como ese beso se chismorreaba fuera de esa sala.

Tori se apartó de ella como si se hubiera prendido de pronto en llamas, pero Jade no tuvo tiempo a sentirse ni decepcionada ni herida. No cuando ahora llegarían las verdaderas repercusiones por lo que había hecho. El rostro del rey David tenía un tinte rojizo, y un gesto pasmado que delataba enfado, incredulidad y aversión. Y la muchacha recordó de pronto cómo había engañado y mentido a al hombre más poderoso del reino, se había colado en su morada, tentado y seducido a su hija, ridiculizado con su perversión ante el resto de sus iguales e invitados y golpeado hasta tumbarlo sobre el suelo de una celda por culpa de un complot en el que ella había sido una pieza clave. Y todo eso sin ahondar en su historial delictivo.

-Aún albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera verdad- fue lo primero que salió de los labios del monarca después de un largo y pesado silencio que tan sólo había sido acentuado por las uñas de Tori enterrándose en su piel, presa del nerviosismo.

-Padre…- pero no sabía exactamente qué podía decir.

-¡Calla, muchacha! ¡No pienses que voy a tolerar esto! No voy a permitir que mi hija… que mi hija...

-¿Qué vuestra hija qué, padre?- se atrevió a alzar la voz Tori, y era la primera vez que de verdad se atrevía a desafiar al rey- ¡Me he enamorado! ¿No era acaso eso lo que me pedías?

-De una mujer, Tori- pronunció peligrosamente lento el rey, afianzando su autoridad.

-De la misma mujer que nos ha salvado a todos. Padre- enfatizó la última palabra a propósito.

Se colocó delante de Jade, en ademán protector, sin darse cuenta realmente de que lo hacía. Tenía miedo, temblaba de miedo y de rabia, pero no por desafiar a su padre, al rey, sino porque temía las represalias que podrían caer sobre la chica por todo lo que había hecho. El mero hecho de desear a la princesa ya era motivo suficiente como para recibir castigo. Lo que podía pasarle para borrar la humillación de que se supiera que su afecto era correspondido… Tori no se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Ni a sumarle los cargos que había contra el ultraje cometido por el engaño de Jay. No iba a permitirlo, incluso si sabía que jamás podría estar realmente con Jade, iba a protegerla a toda costa.

-Nunca podría permitir tal cosa. Lo sabes bien. ¡Te he educado bien!

Tori se encogió un instante, era difícil olvidar la figura del monarca cuando te habías criado toda la vida bajo ella. Pero capturó la mano de Jade con seguridad antes de erguir otra vez los hombros y levantar la cabeza.

-Lo sé bien. Y entiendo el porqué, padre. Aun por injusto que pudiera parecerme. Pero tú has de entender por qué no puedo permitir yo entonces que la castigues por ello. No cuando le debemos nuestras vidas. No cuando se ha arriesgado por nosotros. Por mí. Si tuvo que mentir fue por mi bien, al igual que por mi culpa, pues no la creía cuando me habló del peligro que entrañaba Ryder- aunque las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas no permitió que estas le quebraran la voz-. Me pediste que me enamorara y lo hice mal. Por ello me casaré con un príncipe al que no amaré. Por ti, por los valores que voz mismo me habéis enseñado y que respeto. Pero no me pidáis que viva sabiendo que Jade ha sido castigada por corresponder mis sentimientos. No me pidas que viva en un mundo el que habéis matado a la persona a la que amo. No voy a vivir en un mundo en el que habéis matado a la persona a la que amo- reiteró, y al hacerlo supo, por el tamaño creciente de la vena en el cuello de su padre, que la amenaza había quedado clara.

El rey abrió la boca, entre enfadado y consciente de la verdad y el peligro en las palabras de su hija, para replicar sin demora, incluso si no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo iba a responder aquello. Pero Holly colocó una mano conciliadora sobre su antebrazo, con el mismo efecto tranquilizador sobre él que Tori había ejercido sobre la ladrona con el mismo acto.

-David.

Se dejó llevar, a regañadientes, por la reina hacia una zona apartada. Desde la distancia pudieron ver como ambos hablaban y gesticulaban con toda la intimidad y discreción que unos pocos metros podían brindar, y Jade se dio cuenta de que no era la única que apenas podía respirar allí dentro. Le faltó una corta mirada hacia Beck para saber que los dos comprendían el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, pero que su amigo no se arrepentía de haberla ayudado en aquel engaño, no cuando era lo que Jade necesitaba, ni lo que había permitido salvar a Cat y a Tori.

La mano de su princesa le dio un apretón más firme. Llamando su atención y Jade no lo dudó un instante, la besó, como si fuera por última vez antes de pegar su frente a la suya con los ojos aún cerrados y esperando lo peor. Aún tenían el último deseo de André, así que lo más seguro es que pudieran escapar del castigo, pero seguía siendo imposible que pudiera volver a besar esos labios nunca más.

Cuando los reyes volvieron la mirada de él era severa pero resignada, y la de ella impertérrita pero ligeramente apenada.

-Guardias- llamó la voz del soberano, atravesando las paredes y llamando a entrar a sus soldados-. Llevadlos a sus estancias a esperas de una sentencia firme.

Tori no pudo evitar el pánico mientras los veía alejarse.

* * *

 **La única excusa que tengo para esta tardanza soy yo misma. Al final esta historia a evolucionado a algo con un tono mucho más serio del que yo pretendía y que tan claramente se ve con la sencillez de los primeros capítulos, así que llegué a un autofustigamiento conmigo misma porque no me gustaba nada de lo que estaba saliendo.**

 **Pero aquí está y así ha quedado finalmente. Ya sólo queda el último capítulo.**

 **ZR**


End file.
